Supernatural
by YourHappyEnding13
Summary: What if it was Dean and Samantha? Go through the adventures of supernatural here with Dean and his baby sister. Sisfic. Bisexual!Dean because my OTP is J23
1. Pilot(1x01)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pilot**

**Lawrence, Kansas-22 Years Ago**

Inside the Winchester home, a blonde mother named Mary, was carrying her son, Dean, to kiss his sister goodnight.

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister." she smiled. They walked quietly into the nursery where Samantha was cooing quietly. They turned the lamp on and Dean jumped from her arms, rushing over to his baby sister's crib. He noticed her baby blue eyes shining and her tiny curls pushed all the way up.

"Goodnight, Sam." he kissed her head as their mother came over. She leaned down into her baby's crib and whispered "Good night, love." before kissing her head.

"Hey, Dean." they heard from the door. They both turned around, and there stood John Winchester, the children's father and Mary's husband of 4 years.

"Daddy!" Dean ran toward his father with anticipation, happy that his father was finally home.

"Hey, buddy. Think Sammy's ready to try some sports?" he asked. Dean laughed his innocent laugh, as his father kissed his head.

"No, daddy."

"No, my baby is going to be into dancing, just like her momma. You got him?" Mary asked as she passed the two in the doorway.

"I got him." he replied. Dean leaned into his father's embrace as his father said goodnight to his baby sister. They walked out of the room together, John putting Dean to bed. Back in Sam's nursery, the mobile above his crib began to spin, involuntarily. The baby shuddered as a cold air blew through the room. The clock ticked ominously. Lights flickered on and off and a dark figured loomed over Sammy and tears pricked her eyes. She let out a wail, as the man above her slit his wrist. In John and Mary's room, through the baby monitor, Mary heard her daughter's cries. She flicked the lamp on, not feeling her husband's presence in the bed.

"John?" she asked. She turned to his side of the bed to find that her husband's side of the bed was vacant. Reluctantly, remembering that John couldn't hear the baby from wherever he was, she got out of bed and walked across the hall to her baby's nursery. When she got there, someone was standing over the crib, looking down on her baby.

"John, is she hungry?" she asked and was shushed slowly, as the man turned his head 90 degrees toward the young adult.

"Ok." she let her drowsiness get the best of her and was practically drifting off while standing. But she woke again, when she heard a noise from downstairs. She stepped quietly down the stairs and saw her husband quietly snoring, and drooling in his recliner. But she remembered, Sammy's nursery. That wasn't John.

"Oh my god." she said quietly, before rushing up the stairs, her bare feet padding against the hardwood floor.

"Sammy! Sammy!" she called, before she reached the nursery. When she got there, the man was standing there, his eyes peering down on her. They were yellow. She shrieked and John heard her downstairs and woke up, rushing up the stairs to check on his wife.

"Mary!" he yelled for her, getting no response and he rushed up the stairs. He bursted the door open to his daughter's nursery and found her quietly snoring in her cradle. He looked around, finding no signs of foul play and he figured that his wife was still in bed, possibly having a bad dream. So, he walked over to his baby's bassinet and stroked his daughter's cheek. But then, beside her calmed head, a drop of something red appeared. John touched it and it was thick, and dark. Another couple drops fell on his hand and he looked up. There lied his wife, pinned to the ceiling, a deep wound covered in blood on her abdomen.

"Mary!" he yelled. He knew she couldn't hear him because fire had enveloped her and the sudden light woke Samantha, and she wailed. She wailed at the fact that her mother was staring down at her, bloodshot eyes and she was enveloped in something that Sammy could tell wasn't good. She whined and cried and her father finally picked her up, delivering her out of the room. She saw her big brother standing there.

"Daddy?" he cried.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can! Now, Dean, go!" he yelled at his son, trying to keep the two alive. Then he tried in vain to save his wife's life. But he knew it was no use. Dean turned around and hopped over obstacles trying to keep his baby sister, who he cared deeply for, in his arms. When he finally made it out the door, he finally saw the reddened fire lightening up his little sister's room.

"It's okay, Sammy." he muttered, holding his sister close to him as she snuggled into him, still crying for her mother Then Dean was scooped up and pulled away from the house that was at least 5 seconds from blowing, which it did. The firefighters arrived and John sat on the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala, cuddling his daughter close as Dean snuggled close to his father. He stared up at his house, remembering this moment for years, planning his revenge ahead, not caring what it costs him, just knowing that he _will_ avenge the one he loved.

XXX

**Stanford University-Present Day**

In a dorm, of Stanford University, Tommy Graham was zipping his doctor jacket. He walked through a doorway, calling for his girlfriend. She was supposed to match him, being a hot nurse.

"Sam! Babe, get a move on, would ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago." he said, brushing his hair.

"You coming or what?" he asked. Out of the doorway, leaned his girlfriend, Samantha Winchester.

"Do I have to?" she asked, her brunette hair hanging in front of her face.

"Yes! It'll be fun." he said. She sighed, walking out of the doorway in her normal blue shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.

"And where is my sexy nurse?" he asked grabbing her waist.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's a celebration. Now, time to go." he let go of her and pulled her to the car, her whining playfully the entire time.

XXX

Samantha and a couple of her friends sat around a table and Tommy had his arm wrapped around her a shot in his hand. A shot was in everybody's hand as he called "Here's to my baby, Sammy and her awesome LSAT Victory." he smiled as he clinked a glass with one of her friends.

"Alright, alright. It's not that big of a deal." Sam muttered, looking up at her boyfriend.

"She acts all humble, but she scored a 174." with that said, he kissed her head, then downed the shot. Then one of their wildest friends, Jason, downed his shot as well, his zombie costume being the highlight of the room.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"Scary good." muttered Tommy.

"And there you go, you are a first-round draft pick. You can go to whatever dance academy you want." he said. Samantha had always wanted to go to dance school. She first started liking it when she was 8 years old and her brother, Dean, and her were watching a dance show that she liked. From then on, Dean would watch her do little dances she had made up and would applaud for her also. Whenever she needed to do a pirouette, Dean would pick her up and spin her as he carried her across the room. When she performed in little school dances while their father was on a hunt, her brother was always there. He even came with daises once. He said roses were too girly. That's why Samantha missed her brother. She missed the little things he had done for her, all the jokes, and everything else.

"Babe, you awake in there?" she heard. She blinked out of her thoughts and asked "Huh? Oh, yeah. Actually, I've got an audition on Monday. If it goes ok, I think I've got a shot at a full ride next year. " she nodded at Jason, who had sat back down after patting her on the back.

"Hey, it's gonna go great." Tommy smiled down at her.

"It better." she chuckled. Jason butted in the conversation, once again.

"How does it feel to be the golden girl in your family?" he asked.

"Well, they don't know." Sam smiled at all her friends.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" he asked, standing up, beginning to exaggerate.

"Because, we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam chuckled at her friend, throwing a piece of popcorn in his direction. To her amazement, he caught it in his mouth before running off.

"Seriously. I'm proud of you, Sammy. You're gonna knock'em dead on Monday and you're going to get that full ride, I know it. " Tommy said, looking down at his brunette girlfriend, the love and adoration shining in his eyes.

"What would I do without you?" asked Sam, quietly, her eyes returning the same feeling.

"Crash and burn. " he smirked, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. When they pulled away, Sam's eyes were still closed and she muttered "It's Sam." He knew that the only one that she ever let call her that was her brother. Not even her father. She only let Dean because he was the first one that called her that when he applauded her for a dance. She remembers the exact sentence.

"Nice moves, Sammy." Tommy laughed at her quietly, before picking her up. They went outside where Tommy let her down and they walked to the car.

XXX

Sam cuddled into her boyfriend as he spooned her, it being 12:00 am. But, Sam had always been a light sleeper because she needed to be alert for spirits, demons and such. So, when she heard a small crash downstairs, she immediately opened her eyes and unwrapped Tommy's arm from around her. He mumbled a "Where you goin'?", but Sam reassured him by kissing him softly on the forehead, before cautiously descending the stairs. She stood at the wall beside the stairs and noticed the door to the porch open, along with a window. Yup, someone was definitely in here. Then she looked to the beaded entrance of their living room and a dark figure passed it. She stifled a gasp and went over to the door beside there and it was the entrance to the kitchen. She had a lot of practice with demons and her brother taught her everything she knew. Her dad was never around to do that. Because of Dean, she was one of the best fighters in her class. And she was respected for it too. As soon as the figure passed the door, she charged in and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He grabbed her hand and flipped her around, but she landed on her feet. He pushed her into the living room again, where she kicked him, but he dodged it and she was knocked all the way by the couch. She threw a punch, and he blocked it, grabbing her fist and punched her in the face. She gasped and stared at the figure, before doing one of her famous roundhouse kicks, which he caught. He ended up grabbing her by her neck and pinning her to the ground and there, she saw his face for the first time. She should've known. He was the only person that could beat her with those moves.

"Dean?!" she asked. It was her older brother. The one she used to play-wrestle with and the one that taught her all her moves.

"Easy there, tiny dancer." he muttered, he let go of her neck, but had her pinned by one arm. She was breathing heavily.

"You scared the crap out of me, jerk!" she said.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice, bitch." They always called each other that, back and forth. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and kicked him off of her before catching him in a position where she had outdone him. He chuckled.

"Or not. Get off me." he said. She laughed and pulled her big brother up off the floor.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked, her smile bright. She hadn't seen her brother in 3 years. Seeing him was the best thing to happen to her all week. And it was Friday.

"I was looking for a beer." he clapped his hand on her shoulder. She chuckled at him and hugged him for the first time in 3 years. Then the light was turned on in the room.

"Sam?" they heard a male voice. She let go of her brother and turned to her boyfriend, her hand still on his shoulder.

" Tommy. Dean, this is my boyfriend Tommy. Tommy, this is my brother, Dean." she said, through gritted teeth, wondering how her brother would react to her having a boyfriend.

"_Boyfriend_?" asked Dean, looking towards Tommy who looked scared out of his wits at Dean's large and muscular frame.

"So, uh, Dean, as in your brother, Dean?" Tommy asked. Sam nodded and chuckled at her brother's overprotectiveness and Tommy's terrified and shocked face.

"When was I gonna be told about..._this_?" Dean made an accusing finger at the boy.

"Um...well, I haven't seen you in 3 years, so I didn't know how to tell you." she said, noticing a vein ready to pop out of his neck.

"So, you couldn't send a text?" he asked.

"I, uh, wanted you to meet in person?" she said. Dean just stared at her, but continued to glare at Tommy.

"Calm down, please, ok?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Fine. But I'm coming for you, later." said Dean, staring and pointing at poor Tommy.

"Tommy, I'll be up later, just go back upstairs, ok?" she asked him. He nodded and almost like the speed of light, he was out of the room.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." he said. Sam scoffed.

"So, he's working overtime on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." she muttered.

"Let me rephrase that. Dad's on a hunting trip...and he hasn't been home in a few days." he said quietly, looking into his baby sister's eyes. Then Sam had felt something in her chest that hadn't been there for years. Was daddy ok?

XXX

Sam and Dean walked down the stairs as they spoke to each other over the situation.

"Come on, you can't just break in during the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you!" she said, practically whisper-shouting at him at this point.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing, I need you to help me find him." he said. Samantha scoffed.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." she scolded him when they go to the bottom of the stairs.

"But, not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." she said. Her brother thought he was going to win this one? He was so wrong.

"Why not?" he whined. She laughed.

"Dean, you know I swore I was done hunting. For good." she said to him as he turned away.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." he told her as they descended the rest of the stairs. They headed towards the back door, where Dean had parked.

"Yeah? When I told Dad that I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." she said.

"What was he supposed to do?" he asked her as they stopped in front of the door.

"I was a 9 year old girl. He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark." she spoke to him.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there."

"Maybe, but the way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So, instead, we kill everything we can find." she said. She knew she was over-exaggerating, but she had to get her point across to her mindless brother.

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." he said, before heading out the door. Samantha could see that this wasn't working with her brother, so she took it to "No Man's Land".

"You think Mom would've wanted this for us?" she asked him. With that, Dean pushed the door open, and walked outside, his baby sister trailing after him.

"The weapon training and melting silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors!" Sam said as they walked up stairs again, heading over to her favorite 1967 Chevy Impala that her dad gave to Dean and her. She had left it to Dean when she went off the college. But she had missed it like hell.

"Oh, there's my baby!" She ran over to the impala and caressed its roof. Dean gave her an amusing look before "So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal apple-pie life?" he asked her as they headed to the trunk where all their supplies was stashed.

"No, not normal. Safe." she said.

"And that's why you ran away?" he asked.

"No, Dean, I just wanted to go to college. Dad is the one that said if you're gonna go, you should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. Plus, you're the one that helped me run away. But...I'll admit it, I've missed you." she said, pulling her innocent little girl smile she knew always worked on her big brother. Dean chuckled and got serious again. He would not let the innocent smile fool him again.

"Well, Sammy, Dad's in real trouble this time. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam stared, unconvinced.

"I can't do this alone." he looked down at her.

"Yes, you can.." Sam laughed at how Dean thought that he could fool her with that little act.

"Well, I don't want to. I've missed my baby sister and I think dad would be happy to see you." he said.

"Yeah right." Sam muttered.

"What was he hunting?" she asked. Dean looked at his sister and opened the trunk. He lifted the board that carried all their weapons and pushed the kickstands to keep it up.

"All right..." he clapped his hands together, muttering "Now where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So, when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig- this voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Sam was surprised at that statement.

"Dad let you go hunting by yourself?" she asked him and Dean looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm 26.." he scoffed and Samantha chuckled. He was shuffling around the trunk for a few more minutes until he found what he was looking for.

"All right, here we go." he pulled out multiple pieces of newspaper.

"So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy-" he handed Sam the most recent piece.

"They found his car, but he had vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"Maybe he was just kidnapped, Dean." she said. Dean rifled through the newspapers.

"Yeah, well, here's one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92." he continued on and on as he dropped the papers into that one pile.

"Ten of them over the past 20 years. All men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about 3 weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, then I get this voicemail from him yesterday." he held up a pager and clicked a button. There was a lot of static and there was a voice that Sam thought she would never have to listen to again.

"Dean, something is starting-to happen-I thin-it-erious. I need to-ry and figure-out what's-oing-on here." he continued, but that was all that the two could hear. Except for a "Be very careful-ean. We're all in-nger." it said. Dean turned to Sam, and she smiled.

"You know there's EVP on that, right?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave, took the hiss out and this is what I got." he said. Through the pager, a female whisper.

"I can never go home." a low phantom-like voice whispered.

"Never go home?" she whispered to herself. Dean smirked at her, dropping the pager back in the trunk and closing it.

"You know, in 3 years, I have missed having my baby sister around, the one I can teach, the one that punches me whenever she gets a broken heart, the one that wasn't afraid to watch scary movies with me. I've missed you. But now, I need you, if we're going to find Dad. We need to do this together. So, please, I'm asking you, will you come with me?" Dean asked. He never showed this type of soft spot, but for his baby sister, his tough guy side flew out the window and died after a 10 story drop. Sam sighed. Maybe she should. I mean, she hasn't seen him in 3 years. Dean had always looked after her and he loved her. She loved him too. So, she decided.

"Ok. Let's hit the road!" she said. Dean chuckled at her.

"But...I have an audition Monday. I need to be back by then." she said. Dean's smile dropped.

"An audition? For what?"

"I'm planning on going to Chapman University to become a dancer." Dean smiled at her.

"I always knew you would, Tiny Dancer. Alright. Deal." she smiled at her big brother before running inside to grab a few things for the road.

XXX

Sam put a scythe in her bag before Tommy entered the room. When he entered, she zipped the bag of weapons up.

"Wait, you're taking off? Is your brother ok?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah. We're fine. Dad's just up in the cabins hunting deer and such. He's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. He wants Dean and I to come and get him." she said as she zipped up her black leather jacket that matched her brother's.

"But, what about the audition?" he asked her.

"I'll make it. This is only for a couple days." she said, picking up her bag.

"Sam, stop for a second. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked. Samantha leaned up to her boyfriend and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, everything's gonna be ok. I promise." she said before giving him one final passionate kiss and leaving the room.

"At least tell me where you're going?" he yelled to his girlfriend who was already out the door. But she was far too gone to pick up the message.

XXX

_Jericho, California_

Down in Jericho, a young man named Troy Squire drove down the centennial highway heading home. He was talking to his girlfriend Amy over coming to her house tonight, but he explained that he couldn't. He had work in the morning and if he missed it his dad would "Have his ass.". As they were speaking, Troy saw a woman in a ripped white dress, dancing by a tree. He could've sworn that she went transparent for a couple seconds, but when she returned to her normal state, he dismissed it as a problem with the lighting outside the car. He pulled up next to her and asked "Car trouble or something?" She was quiet for a moment before letting out a phantom-voiced demand.

"Take me home."

"Ok, sure." he opened the door, and she climbed in, looking seductive as she did.

"So, you coming from a Halloween party or something?" She didn't answer, but he was fine with that, as he was staring at her chest.

"You know, a girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone." he said, quietly.

"But, I'm with you." she said back, pulling the end of her dress to her mid-thigh. He chuckled, turning towards the window. But she pulled his chin towards her. He spied at her chest again until she spoke.

"Will you come home with me?" she asked him, pulling puppy-dog eyes.

"Um...hell yeah." he said. The only reason he was excited about this is that he couldn't believe that a woman as beautiful as her would sleep with him and he'd be damned if he was going to miss _that_ chance. The tires squealed as she guided him to her home. When they got there, Troy was surprised at the run down home. It was dark and gloomy. There was no way in hell that anyone lived here.

"Come on, you don't live _here_." he said, but he also noticed a hint of sorrow on her face as she stared at the home.

"I can never go home." she said, staring at the house and a stray tear fell down her face.

"What are you talking about? No one even lives here. Now tell me, where do you _really_ live?" he asked, turning to the passenger seat. But it was empty. Where had she gone? He didn't even hear that door close. Or open. He looked around the car for a few minutes before getting out. He heard the crunch of the pebbles underneath his feet and he could hear eerie noises around him and he wanted to leave as fast as he could. But he wanted to make sure that girl was ok.

"That was good." he chuckled nervously. But as he shut his door, he didn't notice the handprint on his windshield. But it left as soon as it came.

"Joke's over, ok?" When no response came, he yelled out "Do you want me to leave?" But he still didn't get a response. He looked around the creepy house as he felt a cold air almost knock him off his feet. He stepped onto a couple steps and saw a picture of a woman and her children together.

"Hello?" he called into the creepy house. But suddenly, a bat flew into his face and he screamed. He tripped and stumbled back over his car and as soon as he was in, he started the engine and drove off. Thinking he was safe, he took a quick glance to the rear view mirror and in the backseat, sat the woman in white. Troy screamed in fright and accidentally drove through a "Closed Bridge" sign. He stopped halfway across the bridge and screamed as blood splattered the windows.

XXX

Sitting in a gas station, Sam held her door open while her brother was inside getting breakfast.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" her brother asked. She turned around and saw Dean holding her favorite snack for the road. Doritos and a bottle of Sprite.

"Sure. Throw." she said. He threw them both to her which she caught easily.

"So, how'd you pay for that stuff?" she asked him, playfully as he opened the trunk. She already knew the answer.

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?" she asked him.

"Well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault that they send us the cards." he said.

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the applications this time?" she asked. Dean got back in the car and Sam opened the chips.

"Uh, Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." he said, opening his beer.

"Sounds about right." smiled Sam. She picked up a box full of cassette tapes. All the songs that she loved to sing with her brother. But she liked some more songs that weren't these.

"I swear, dude, you gotta update your cassette-tape collection." she smiled at him.

"Why?" he asked, cluelessly.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. There's a new thing called CDs. And two- Black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica? They're the greatest hits of Mullet Rock." she said.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts her cake hole. And for the record, you love these songs more than I do." Sam rolled her eyes at her big brother as he put Metallica into the cassette player. They drove away from the gas station. Later, just as they passed the "Jericho 7" sign, Sam had talked to every morgue and hospital in Jericho.

"So, no one matches Dad in the hospital or the morgue, so that's good, I guess." As she said that, Dean pulled up beside a bridge that was crawling with police cars.

"Check it out." he said. They pulled up on a piece of road that was close to the accident. After looking it over for a couple minutes, Dean opened his compartment and pulled out a box. He opened it and gave Sam her old Federal Marshall badge. She smiled at him and said "Let's go.". They hopped out of the car. Sam and Dean arrived just in time to hear the conversation between two officers.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" one asked.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing flyers downtown." one said, continuing to look through the car. Dean decided to but into the conversation.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" he asked, looking over the bridge.

"And who are you?" said the first officer. They both held up their badges.

"Federal Marshalls." Sam said.

"Aren't you two a little young for Federal Marshalls?" asked the man.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." muttered Sam.

"You did have another one like this, correct?" Dean asked them once again since he didn't get an answer earlier.

"Yeah, that's right, 'bout a mile up the road. There have been others before that." he said. Sam decided to get one of her own questions in.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" she asked. He nodded, looking deep in thought for a few minutes.

"Yeah, a small town like this, everybody knows everybody." he said. Dean yelled from the other side of the car.

"Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" he asked.

"No, not as far as we can tell." he said.

"Any theory?" asked Sam as she rounded the car to meet up with her brother.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring." he said loudly.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." he said. He suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through his toes and up his leg. Then he realized that his sister's wedged brown boots had violated his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said, as the rangers gave them a weird look, she pulled her brother back down the bridge. When they were far enough away, Dean flicked his sister in her weak spot, the back of her neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked him.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" he asked.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" she asked him as they were halfway down the bridge. He stopped her from going any further and stepped in front of her.

"Come on, Sammy. They don't really know what's going on! We're all alone on this. If we're gonna find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this ourselves." Sam sighed, knowing he was right, but she looked behind them to see the real Federal Marshalls and another ranger.

"Can we help you kids?" the ranger asked them as Dean turned to see what she was looking at.

"No, sir. We were just leaving." Dean said as the Marshalls passed them. Dean decided to say "Agent Muller. Agent Scully." his baby sister snickered slightly at the joke as they walked past the ranger. He eyed them. He doesn't know how he knows, but he could tell that those two were trouble.

XXX

The two walked down the street in search for Troy's girlfriend Amy. They saw a girl holding a bunch of fliers.

"Wanna bet that's her?" Dean asked. Sam looked her over for a few minutes.

"Yeah.." she muttered. They walked up to her as she was sticking a flier on the outside of a movie theater.

"You must be Amy." Dean said.

"I'm Samantha and this is Dean. We're his aunt and uncle. And no, we're not married. Troy told us about you." she said.

"He never mentioned you to me." she said, turning away from them.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said.

"Well, we're looking for him, too and we're kind of asking around." Sam said to the girl who matched her exact height.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Dean asked as a girl came up to Amy, asking if she was ok. She replied with a simple "Yeah."

XXX

The 4 sat in a diner and while Sam listened intently to what Amy had to say, all Dean could think was _'I'm at a table full of girls.'_

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did." she said quietly, and everyone could hear through her voice that she was trying to hold the tears back.

"So, he didn't say anything strange, or our of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember." she said quietly.

"Ok, here is the deal, ladies-the way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Dean trailed off letting their imagination run wild with the rest of the sentence. Amy and her friend looked at each other suspiciously and the two could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's just- I mean, with all the guys going missing, people talk." the friend said.

"What do they talk about?" the siblings asked at the same time. The two looked at each other again before the friend spoke.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up-well, they disappear forever." The siblings exchanged looks and Dean's look was saying _'I told you so.'_

XXX

The two sat at a café computer. Dean was on a newsletter site for Jericho and they were putting in things that related to what the two girls had told them. They tried _**'Female**__** Murder Hitchhiking'**_ and it didn't work, so they tried **_'Female Murder Centennial Highway'_** and that also didn't work.

"Let me try." Sam said, reaching for the mouse, but he slapped her hand away, muttering "I got it." But as everything else he tried wasn't working, Sam pushed his chair out the way and quickly put hers in the spot.

"Dude." he shoved her, calling her a control freak.

"So, angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" she asked him, not seeming phased by the shove, and he nodded.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." she said as she deleted the word murder and put in the word suicide. They got one result _'Suicide on Centennial'_

"This was in 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah."

"What?" he asked.

"An hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for one minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die. 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it.' said husband, Joseph Welch." Sam read off the page.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. Sam came to terms with realized that her brother was right. That bridge was the same one they just investigated.

XXX

They arrived at the bridge and looked over the end of it.

"So, this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said leaning over the bridge, watching the ripples run through the water.

"So, you think Dad would've been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing this story, and we're chasing him." Dean said. He took his hands off the edge and took a look around the rest of the bridge.

"So, what now, huh?"

"_Now_, we keep digging until we find him. It might take awhile." Dean says.

"Dean, I told you, I have to be back by-" she started but Dean cut her off.

"Monday. Right, the audition." he said, turning towards her.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You're just gonna become a dancer, marry that guy?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked. She sensed an argument coming up, and she really wasn't in the mood, but Dean was starting it, so she's gonna let him finish it.

"Does Tommy know the truth about you?" he asked her. Anger and shock flashed through Sam's eyes as she came back with a quick retort.

"No, and he's not ever going to know." she said, stepping up to her brother.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later, you're going to have to face who you really are."

"And who would that be?"

"One of us." he smiled at her before turning away.

"No, Dean, this is not going to be my life!" she said running in front of her brother who stopped at the sight of her.

"Sam, you have a responsibility."

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what my own _mother_ looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." It was silent for a moment, and suddenly, Sam was pushed up against the edge of the bridge, her brother's hands across her collar and her brother's face inches from her own.

"Don't talk about her like that." he finally spoke, voice tired and raspy. He let her down easily and continued across the bridge. But as Dean turned, he saw Constance, standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Sam." he spoke, not moving an inch. Sam looked where Dean was looking and saw the woman in white. Her head turned toward them, and she let her body free-fall off the bridge. They both ran to the other side and looked over the bridge, but neither saw her body. Suddenly, lights enveloped their body and Sam was first to look. It was the headlights of the Impala.

"What the-?" Dean said loudly.

"Who's driving the car?" she asked and turned to her brother as he held up the car keys. The car came towards them and they both stood there for a second before turning and sprinting.

"Go. Go!" Sam cried. When they couldn't run anymore, the siblings turned and leaped over the bridge. Minutes later, you could hear the quiet grunts of Samantha Winchester as she struggled to hold onto the part of the bridge she caught. She got up and sat on a ledge beneath the actual bridge. She expected to see her big brother right next to her, but when she didn't, she looked down at the rippling tides and she couldn't even see him.

"Dean!" she cried out, and she was almost ready to cry until she heard a distant "What?" She looked down and saw him crawling out of the sea.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he turned and lied on his back. He put up an "OK" sign and said breathlessly, "I'm super. " She quietly laughed, knowing that her brother was all right, she climbed to the top of the bridge. As soon as her brother got back up, he checked the car.

"She ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. Man, that Constance chick, what a bitch!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that she heard. They sat on the hood of the Impala and Samantha spoke.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around , that's for sure. So, where's the trail go from here, genius?" she asked. Then, she sniffed slightly and the first thing she says "You smell like a toilet." she says.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. He opened his arms for a hug and his baby sister scream/laughed "No!" as he wrapped his longs arms around her. These were the moments that the two cherished. The times where they get to be brother and sister, not just hunters that are related. Even when they're on a case, they always make it fun. 'Cause that's just who they are.

XXX

That morning, the two entered a motel. Dean threw his "Hector Aframian" card on the desk.

"One room please?" he asked. The man inspected the card and looked at the siblings.

"You people having a reunion or something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian? He came in and brought out a room for the whole month." he said as he scanned the card. Dean turned to Sam who was thinking the exact same thing. Dad's been here.

XXX

Dean stood guard as Sam picked the lock to room 10. They were told that's where their father was staying. Sam got the door open and couldn't even believe what she saw. She turned around and saw her brother still standing guard, so she yanked him into the room and closed the door. They looked around the room. Pictures of the victims covered the walls, suitcases were left open, food was being eaten by flies. Their father had been here all right. Dean turned a lamp on and saw a half-eaten burger on the table. He picked it up, sniffing it and groaning.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least. " Dean said. Then he turned and saw his sister leaning down and rubbing at a salt circle around the door.

"Salt, Cat's eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said. Then she saw Dean looking across the wall at some photos.

"What you got over here?" she asked.

"Centennial Highway Victims. I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?" he asked. As he was talking, Sam went over to the other wall and she noticed other pictures. As she looked over them, she found that her father had found the connection. She saw a tag that said "Woman in White". She turned the lamp on that was under the tag. Beneath the tag, a picture of a woman dressed in white was taped.

"Dad figured it out." she said.

"What do you mean?" her brother asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." she said. Dean looked back up to the pictures.

"You sly dogs." he said, his eyes shifting between each picture.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it." he said.

"She might have another weakness." Sam thought.

"No, dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" he asked her.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive, anyway." Sam said.

"Hmm. All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Dean told her.

"Dean, wait. About Mom and Dad earlier, I'm sorry about what I said-" she started, but Dean put a hand up to stop her.

"No chick flick moments." he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"All right. _Jerk_."

"Bitch." He replied before going to shower. Sam chuckled, but something caught her eyes. She looked at the mirror and a picture was put in the frame. It was her Dad. Dean was beside him and she was on Dean's back and they were sitting on the Impala near a lake. She remembered that day for a couple seconds.

_Sam threw a line into the water. It was her first time catching a fish. Then someone behind her picked her up off the ground. She screamed and giggled. It was her big brother Dean._

_ "De! De! I caught a fish!" she yelled happily when he put her on his back. _

_"I know, Sammy." he said. They ran over to their Dad who kissed Samantha's head. She laughed and giggled again. Then her uncle Bobby snapped the picture as they sat on the Impala. _

_"I love you, baby girl." _

_"I love you, too, Daddy." she said._

The memory brought tears to her eyes as she put the picture into her pocket.

XXX

Sam sat on the bed as her brother got dressed. She put her phone up to her ear listening to a voicemail from Tommy.

"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20..." Dean came in the room.

"Hey. I'm starving. I'm gonna go grab a little to eat at that diner down the street. you want anything?" he asked.

"Aframian's buying." she chuckled at his fake name.

"Get me a burger." she said. Dean nodded and left. Outside, Dean pulled on his jacket and fixed his collar as he walked. But he saw a police car. The man from the desk was talking to them. He looked over and pointed at Dean who immediately turned around and took out his phone. Sam was just getting finished with the voicemail from Tommy.

"Come home soon, ok? I love you." he said. But then her phone rung.

"What?" she asked.

"Sis, five-o. Take off." he said.

"What about you?" Sam asked, standing up as she grabbed her jacket.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad." he said. He immediately turned the phone off and turned around to find the cops in front of him.

"Problem, officers?" he asked.

"Where's your partner?" the first officer asked.

"Partner? What-what partner?" he asked. The ranger directed his partner to go scope the apartment. Dean stood in front of them hoping that his baby sister got out in time.

"So, fake U.S Marshal, fake credit card, you got anything that's real?" the ranger asked.

"My boobs." he said. He smiled innocently at them. Next thing he knew, he was pinned, face-down on the cop car, his rights being told to him. He really didn't even care, but he hoped that his sister got out.

XXX

Dean sat in the interrogation room, waiting on the cop that was supposedly meant to interrogate him. An elderly man walked in holding a big box.

"So, you want to tell us your real name?" he asked.

"I told you. It's Nugent. Ted Nugent." he said. The officer looked at him with a deadly stare.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in." the man said, pushing the box aside and putting his hands on the table.

"We talking misdemeanor kind of trouble or 'squeal like a pig' trouble?" he asked, his joking demeanor getting the best of him.

"You have the faces of 10 missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect." he said.

"Yeah, that makes so much sense because when the first one went missing in '82, I was 3." he smirked sarcastically.

"I know you have partners. One of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So, tell me, _Dean_-" he started as he rifled through the box. Dean froze immediately. How in hell did he know his name? Did he know about Sammy? Did they catch her? Please tell me they didn't.

"Is this his?" the officer asked, throwing a journal onto the table. Dean stared at the journal. The officer went to sit on the table.

"I thought that might be your name." he opened it.

"See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's 9 kinds of crazy, but I found this, too." he opened it to a specific page. On that page, there was a circle. Inside the circle, it said Dean's name and 35 - 111. They were coordinates. But where did they lead?

"Now, you're staying right here until you tell me exactly what this means." he demanded. Man, this must be one stupid cop. What cop doesn't know what coordinates are? Dean looked up at him. What was he going to do?

XXX

Sam knocked on Joseph Welch's door and en elderly man opened it.

"Hi, um, are you Joseph Welch?" she asked him. The man looked suspicious of her and eyed her up and down before answering.

"Yeah." he said quietly. They went through an entire conversation and Sam handed her the picture of her, her dad and Dean.

"Yeah. He was older, but that's him." he said as they walked through the trailer park.

"He came by 3 or 4 days ago, said he was a reporter. " Joseph said. Sam walked behind him as they spoke.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." she said and Joe just looked at her.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on-the questions he asked me." he said quietly.

"About your late wife, Constance?" He nodded and replied.

"He asked me where she was buried." he said. Sam nodded.

"And where is that again?" He kept his eyes on her the entire time they talked.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" he said.

"It's fact checking if you don't mind." The man sighed, shaking his head before answering.

"In a plot, behind my old place on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?" she asked. She knew this was a stupid question, because she already knew part of the answer, but she thought that maybe Constance haunted her own home before she hitchhiked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." he said. Sam stood in front of him and they stopped.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" she asked.

"No way. Constance- she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known." Sam nodded, unconvinced.

"So you had a happy marriage?" she asked. He stopped for a second and stared at her and a handful of emotions scattered across his face. Pain, regret, sadness, guilt.

"Definitely." Sam nodded. She could tell by the look on his face he was lying. That's why Constance was a woman in white. He had cheated on her when she was alive and she found out.

"That should do it. Thanks for your time." she smiled, turning to the Impala. The man looked as if he was in so much pain already. Should she confront him? Did she really need to? Maybe she didn't. But she needs to know more. She turned around again.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" she asked him. The man turned back toward her.

"A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes, a weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for 100 years in dozens of places like Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona and Indiana." she walked closer to him as she spoke.

"These are all different woman, you understand, but all share the same story." she told him.

"Lady, I don't care much for nonsense." he told her, stepping a few feet away.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then, once they had realized what they had done, they take their _own_ lives. So, now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again." she said. When she finished, she knew she hit a nerve because Joseph's lip quivered.

"You think... you think that has something to do with Constance, you smartass?" he asked. Sam was taken aback by the man's language, especially towards a woman, but she let it slide because she could easily tell that he was in pain.

"You tell me." she said, becoming the smartass he was making her out to be.

"I mean, maybe-maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what _I_ did, Constance _never_ would've killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here, and you _don't_ _come_ _back_." he said, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Samantha sighed and headed back to the car.

XXX

"I don't know how many times I've got to tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean told the officer the same thing he had been telling him for the last hour. Why couldn't he take the fake information and go?

"We gonna do this all night long?" he asked. Then another cop came in the room.

"We just got a 911. Shot fired over at Whiteford Road." he said quickly, then left.

"Do you have to go the bathroom?" the man asked. Dean gave him a confused look.

"No." Then he was chained to the table with handcuffs. He pulled on them and they didn't loosen at all. The man chuckled then left, closing the door and locking it. Dean sighed and then he noticed the paperclip sticking out of his father's journal. He picked it up and smirked picking at the cuffs. When he got out, he also picked the door lock. He got out and stood by the door as the cops got out. When they were all gone, Dean left.

XXX

Sam was driving the Impala. Her cellphone rung and she answered it.

"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal" Dean said sarcastically, making fun of his sister's goody-goody impression. He stood in a phone booth laughing at himself.

"Well, it saved your ass." she smirked.

"Listen, we got to talk." Dean said.

"Tell me about it. So the husband_ was _unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind their old house. So we got-" she started but Dean cut her off.

"Would you shut up for a second, Sammy?"

"I can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." she said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." he said.

"What? How do you know?" she asked him.

"I've got his journal." said Dean as he looked over the torn brown leather.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." she said.

"Thanks Catherine Obvious. He did this time." he said.

"What does it say?" she asked. She didn't realize it, but she passed the same 5-mile stretch of road where all those victims had died.

"It's the same old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where's going."

"Coordinates? Where to?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. But then Dean heard her scream, and he heard the thud of the phone dropping along with the tires squealing.

"Sam? Sammy! SAMANTHA!" he yelled. Sam had just seen Constance Welch and practically ran over her. She was breathing heavy and panting. She looked in her rear view mirror and there sat Constance.

"Take me home." she ordered. When Sam didn't move, she said it with more attitude.

"Take.. me home." she said. Samantha could tell by her voice she was getting angry. But she didn't care. She would not die tonight.

"No." she stated simply and firmly. But then, the car locked and the gas pedal pressed itself. Sam tried to pull on lock knob but when the car moved, she knew she was trapped. They came up to the old and beaten house where Troy was killed.

"Don't do this." Sam said quietly enough for only her and Constance to hear. She knew that the woman was in pain, but being in pain doesn't mean you kill. She kept an eye on her through the rear view mirror and she cried "I can never go home." The tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said. She finally realized why she couldn't go home. She drowned her children and who would be able to face their child after killing them? Constance was only scared to face her children. Sam turned around and Constance wasn't there. Constance was suddenly in the passenger seat. She climbed up and straddled her.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." she said.

"I'm not lesbo, you bitch. You can't kill me, I've _never_ been unfaithful." Sam said as the seat fell down according to all the pressure Constance was putting on the seats. She groaned in pain as Constance put all her weight on her. Spirits aren't even supposed to weigh anything. Constance reached down.

"You will be." Constance whispered into her ear. Then she grabbed Sam's face and kissed. No passion. Only lust. Sam tried to reach for the car keys hoping to start the car and getting Constance home. When she had finally got the keys, Constance pulled away from her and disappeared. When Sam tried to sit up, she was pushed back down by an invisible force and a searing pain went through her chest. She screamed in pain. She unzipped her jacket and looked down at her chest to see 5 holes Constance had her fingers piercing her heart. But suddenly, she heard gunshots. Her brother was here! Constance appeared. She had a skeleton face and wild hair. She looked angry. But she disappeared, and the pain stopped. Sam grabbed onto the wheel and turned the keys. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean look at her weird.

"I'm taking you home." she said angrily. This woman had caused her enough pain and now she was returning the favor. She rammed the car into the old house and stopped in the middle of what looked like a living room.

"Sam!" Dean called. He ran in after the car and called for his baby sister.

"I'm over here." she called. Sam gave a grateful look to her brother and nodded when he asked if she was ok. He yanked the car door open and reached for her baby sister.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me." she said. He nodded and picked her up bridal style, setting her down outside the car. Once outside, they saw Constance looking at a picture of her and he children. But then she glared up at the two. She threw the picture down and stepped back, letting the dresser behind her smash the siblings into their car. Both groaned trying to push the thing off of them. She stepped forward, planning on killing the two, when the lights flickered. Constance looked confused for a minute until water poured down the stairs. Constance looked up the stairs and two shadows stood.

"You've come home to us, mommy." a small feminine voice spoke. She stared at them with a sorrowful expression. But they suddenly appeared behind her, a little girl and a little boy. They hugged her and she screamed, her face going back and forth between skeleton and human. They all sunk into the ground, going to hell, leaving a small puddle of water. When the siblings finally pushed the dresser off of them, they went over to the small puddle.

"So, this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." she said, breathing heavily, her chest still in pain.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said going over to the car.

"Wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Dean turned to her and said "Hey, saved your ass." he quoted his sister. He leaned down and inspected the Impala.

"I'm telling you, if you screwed up this car, I'll kill you." he said.

"Oh, trust me. I'm already thinking about killing myself." she said. Dean stood up and his face showed more concern than it usually would.

"_Why_?" he asked.

"Because a bi spirit just kissed me. I'm either gonna kill myself or boil my lips." she said Dean chuckled at her and said "I like the 2nd one."

XXX

The siblings drove down the road, out of Jericho. Sam was inspecting a map. She was following the coordinates left in her father's journal.

"Ok, so here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." she said. Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?" he asked her.

"About 600 miles." she replied.

"Eh, if we can shag ass, we can make it by morning. " he said. Sam looked at him. What did he mean "_we_" Did he forget about the deal again?

"Dean, um..." she started.

"You're not going, are you?" he told her.

"Dean, I have the audition. It's like, in 10 hours. I _need_ to be there. I'm sorry that we didn't find Dad." she said.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." he said, quietly.

"I'll take you home." he said. They were both quiet for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to the house, Sam looked over to her brother. She reached over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, big brother." she said.

"I love you, too, baby sister." he said. She got out and got her bag.

"Call me when you find him? Maybe we can meet up later." she said.

"I'll keep in touch. But, we made a helluva team back there. I hope we can do it again sometime." he said. She smiled and said "Yeah. Me too." he nodded and pulled off. Sam smiled and watched the car go off before walking inside the house. She got in and called "Tommy? You home?" She walked into their room and she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Samantha smiled and sat on the bed, happy to finally be home. She lied on her back and something dripped onto her forehead. She twitched and opened her eyes, to find her boyfriend shirtless, sweats on, pinned to the ceiling and a deep wound over his stomach.

"Tommy? Tommy! No!" she yelled before he caught fire. She curled into a little ball and watched as the love of her life burst into flames. Outside, Dean kicked the door open. He was about to tell her good luck with her audition, but he heard his baby sister scream.

"Sam!" he yelled. Dean ran upstairs and found his sister curled into a ball on her bed. He looked up and saw Tommy caught on fire. He grabbed her as she continued to scream for Tommy. The fire covered the rest of the room as they got out. Sam realized that she would now be stuck with her brother because of the thing that killed her mother. It had now killed her boyfriend, and now she seeks blood.

XXX

Dean stood outside with the crowd around the house as firemen fought the blaze. He turned around and saw his baby sister cock a shotgun and throw it into the trunk. He also noticed the tears flowing down her face. He went over to her as she threw it. Sam saw her big brother's stare and he silently asked if she was ok. She nodded and closed the trunk.

"We've got work to do."


	2. Wendigo(1x02)

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Really wish I did, tho.**

**Wendigo**

**Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado**

Up on the creek, 3 friends were camping. Tommy, Gary, and Brad. They didn't know it, but something evil was watching them, ready to feast. Inside the first tent, Gary and Brad were playing Pokémon on their Gameboys that they had bought, which was strongly protested by Tommy. Brad whined over the game.

"Man, you're cheating!" he said angrily.

"Nope. You just suck." smiled Gary. Over in the other tent, Tommy turned on his video camera and turned it towards him.

"Hey, Hailey. Day 6. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he smiled into the camera before turning it off. With Gary and Brad, Brad turned his game off.

"Man, where are you going? My moment of victory." Gary whined as Brad unzipped the tent.

"Nature calls." Brad smirked as Gary gave him a look of disgust. Brad closed the tent back as soon as he got out and walked over to a tree. He heard a low growl, so he looked around, but not seeing anything, he dismissed it as the wind. He unzipped his pants and answered nature. But he heard a twig snap and more growling. He gasped and finished, zipping his pants back up. 'Maybe it's something like a raccoon.' he thought. But then, the growl got louder and something jumped from a tree. He screamed as his own blood splattered all over a tree. Gary heard him scream and called "Brad?" Tommy heard him call for Brad and he called back to him.

"Gary, what's going on?" he asked. Gary unzipped his tent and stuck his head out of the small opening. But then, he heard growling from above him. He looked up slowly and saw piercing red eyes staring down on him. He screamed once again and Tommy heard him that time. Tommy hurriedly cut his lantern off and cowered in the corner closest from the opening. He heard loud growling and saw a skinny figure passed his opening. He began to breath heavily out of nervousness and hoped nothing would get to him, but some people hope for the wrong thing. What he should hope is that it doesn't eat him. Suddenly, the tent was clawed open and Tommy was attacked.

XXX

**Palo Alto, California**

_ Sam walked across the graveyard, a handful of daises in her hands. She was dressed in her black dress with lace on the top and her hair was all the way down. She wore black flats that crunched the small pebbles hidden in the grass. Sam reached down at Tommy's grave and spoke. _

_"I, um..." she chuckled at herself for being so nervous._

_ "My big brother always said that roses were too girly and lame, so, I brought you daises." she said quietly. She couldn't tell why she was so quiet and nervous. The man she had been in love with since she came to this college had bursted into flames right in front of her. The only comfort she had was her big brother. She felt a hand on her back and looked up at her big brother who dressed in a suit and tie. _

_"I love you, Tommy." she said quietly. She stood up and Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she sobbed. But suddenly a hand was wrapped around her ankle and tried to pull her in. Sam looked down, and it was the hand from Tommy's grave. She screamed as she was pulled in, along with Dean._

She jumped up off of Dean's shoulder, breathing heavily. Dean looked over at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine." she said, quietly, leaning back. Dean didn't look convinced.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. Sam looked over at him, but then looked down, knowing he knew.

"Wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked, hoping to get her mind off of Tommy.

"Um... no, I'm a bit tired." she muttered, pulling her messy hair back into a braid.

"It's ok if you're worried about me. But, I'm fine." she smiled reassuringly at her big brother who patted her knee.

"Mm-hmm." he smirked. Sam sighed, rolling her eyes and pulled out a map.

"OK, where are we?" she asked him.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." he said. Sam was silent for a moment as she looked over the map then folded it up.

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." she muttered.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Tommy-" he started, but Sam finished for him.

"We got to find Dad first." she finished. Dean saw his sister's frustrated look and cleared things up for her.

"Look, Dad disappearing, and this thing coming back after 22 years? It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do." he said. But, Sam didn't look that frustrated anymore.

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge..." she muttered.

"What about it?" he asked.

"There's nothing there. It's only woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" she asked herself and Dean. They continued their drive into Lost Creek as they pondered the question.

XXX

The two arrived at the Lost Creek Ranger Station and they went inside. They began to look around as Sam began to explain Lost Creek to her brother.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here- Rough Terrain, Dense Forrest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." she leaned over a map as Dean looked at a picture.

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear." he muttered. Sam came over and chuckled.

"It's a grizzly, genius. There are at least a dozen or more in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." she muttered.

"You kids aren't planning on going out to Blackwater Ridge, by any chance?" said a voice. They turned around and there stood an elderly ranger.

"Um, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C Boulder-just working on a paper." Sam smiled innocently at the man. And Dean decided to add "Recycle, man." They chuckled at each other.

"_Bull_." the man said. The two looked at each other. Who the hell was this guy? They stared intently at him for a few minutes. Was he a demon? A hunter? Was he even something of that nature?

"You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" he asked. The both visibly sighed of relief, realizing that he wasn't any of those things.

"Yes. Yes we are, Ranger... Wilkinson." Sam muttered.

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th. So, it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" he asked them as if they were stupid. The two looked at each other.

"Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine." he said.

"We will." said Sam.

"That Hailey girl is quite a pistol, huh?" Dean joked. But the ranger turned around.

"_That_ is putting it mildly."

"But, you know what would help? If I could show her a copy of the backcountry permit. You know, so she could _see_ her brother's return date." he said. He nodded and immediately brought them a copy. They walked out of the station, Dean chuckling to himself as he folded the permit. Sam stared at her brother as he chuckled.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. He looked at her face that held a serious expression. Something that it did not normally hold.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge. So, what are we waiting for, let's go find Dad. I mean, why even _talk_ to this girl?" she said as Dean rounded the car to the driver's side. Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"Maybe we should find out what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" he suggested when he knew his sister knew that he was right. She noticed the look he was giving her.

"_What_?" she asked.

"Since when are you all 'shoot first, ask questions later'?" he asked. Sam just sighed.

"Since now." she sighed before getting in the car. Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, really?" he asked getting in the car. He chuckled to himself. He knew what this was about.

XXX

The two arrived at the mystery girl "Hailey's" house. Dean knocked on the door and a girl that looked maybe 16 years old with dark brown hair and light blue eyes opened the door.

"You must by Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." he told her. She looked skeptical for many minutes.

"Let me see some I.D." she said. They held both up and Hailey inspected both of them closely. She held a stressed expression as she opened the screen door.

"Come on in." she said quietly. You could tell by her voice she had been stressed for sometime.

"Thanks." he said. Behind them, she noticed the Impala. They noticed she was staring and turned to see she was staring at it.

"That yours?" she asked.

"Yup." both said at the same time.

"Nice car." she said. Dean walked in first and turned, mouthing to his sister _'Oh my god'_. Sam chuckled at him and they walked in where a boy, at least 13, sat at the dinner table.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked her as she brought a bowl of mashed potatoes out of the kitchen.

"He checks in everyday by cell. Photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in three days." she said, looking towards her.

"Maybe he can't get cell reception." she reasoned. Hailey's eyes slightly narrowed.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." she said.

"Could it be, he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" asked Dean.

"He wouldn't do that." the 13 year old said quickly. Everyone looked at him and he stared down at his food.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tags on each other." she said, patting her brother's head.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." she said. She went over to the computer and opened her email. She opened the picture tag and a picture of Tommy and Gary laughing at each other popped up first.

"That's Tommy." she pointed to the boy in the red shirt. She pressed the next button, and he was alone in a tent, and he was smiling.

"This is his last message." she said. She pressed play, and he spoke.

"_Hey, Hailey. Day Six. We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, ok? Talk to you tomorrow._" he said. Dean nodded at her in reassurance.

"We'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." he said, Sam was staring at the picture of Tommy, inspecting it.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Hailey said, heading back over to the dinner table, leaving Dean with a confused expression.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." she said.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean muttered, sharing a look with Sam. Suddenly, Sam spoke.

"Do you mind forwarding these to me?" she asked.

"Sure." she muttered and Sam looked up at Dean who was staring at her intensely. She gave him an "_I'll explain later_" look.

XXX

The two sat in a bar as Sam pulled out her laptop.

"Ok. So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local Campers mostly, but this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened her father's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." she pulled out many pieces of newspaper, some she stashed, and some, her father stashed.

"In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities say they were all grizzly attacks. Again in 1959, and again in 1936-" she opened her laptop and on there was the video Tommy had sent Hailey. Sam had seen something when Hailey played the video for them. She wasn't sure what though. And that is what her and her big brother were here to find out.

"Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Now, watch this. Here's the clincher. I downloaded that video of Tommy to my laptop. " she said. Dean looked up, and she played the video. As Tommy spoke, Sammy saw it again, but she couldn't tell if Dean did or not. He still had the "brooding bad boy" look on his face.

"Ok, here. Look closer." she said. She stopped the video right before the thing moved behind Tommy. Sam clicked the forward button, and the thing was behind Tommy for 3 frames. Dean stared at the screen, wide-eyed and she knew that he had seen it.

"Do it again." he muttered. She did it again, so Dean could see.

"That was 3 frames. It was a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can definitely move." she said. Suddenly, she was punched in the shoulder. She looked at him in shock.

"Told you something was going on." he said, still looking at the screen. She shook her head and punched him back.

"There's one more thing." she said, closing the laptop.

"In, '59, one camper survived the supposed 'grizzly' attack. Just a kid- barely crawled out of the woods alive." she said, putting the laptop back in her bag.

"Is there a name?" he asked as he was given a piece of newspaper she had just pulled out. She looked at him and smacked him in the head.

"'Course there's a name."

XXX

"Look, Rangers. I don't know why you're asking me this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" the man started but then he felt as if no one would believe like it had been happening for the last 46 years. He had tried to tell his grandparents, his kids, his wife, and they had all left him because they thought that he was insane. But he had seen it with his own eyes. He lost his family because of that thing. But after years of telling everyone and anyone, no one believed him. They thought he was insane. He was even in a mental hospital for about a year and a half. So, he just gave up telling, and began lying. To himself, and others.

"Mauled by a _what_, sir?" Sam asked after Harvey was silent for a moment.

"Were they _really_ mauled by a grizzly?" she asked after seeing the saddened look on his face after seeing him look deep in thought. Then Dean began to speak.

"The other people that went missing that year-those bear attacks, too?" he asked. The man blinked a few times before lighting his cigar.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Sam asked, walking up to stand next to her brother.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." said Sam, trying to give the man hope of vengeance for his parents. The man chuckled and took the lit cigar from his lips.

"I highly doubt that." he muttered.

"Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me." he said, sitting in, what looked like a beanbag chair, and picking up an entire bottle of whiskey.

"Mr. Shaw... what did you see?" Sam asked, sitting down, giving him her best puppy eyes. Dean snickered silently. Those eyes always worked. He sighed.

"Nothing. It moved to fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar, so painful to the ear. Like, no man or animal I'd ever heard." he said, quietly.

"It came at night?" Sam asked. The poor man nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" she asked.

"It got inside our _cabin_. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window, or break the door- it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming." he said, quietly.

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged'em off into the night. Why it left _me_ alive? I've been asking myself ever since. But it did leave me something." he said. He pulled the right part of his collar down and there was a large, four slashed, scar. He nodded as Sam backed up a bit.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." the two looked at each other at the last word as the man pulled his collar back up. Sam looked up at Dean who nodded at her. They have to find this thing.

XXX

The two walked down the hall of the retirement home.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors if they want inside. They just go through the walls." Dean said to Sam who was behind him.

"So, it's probably something else. Something corporeal." she said.

"'Corporeal'? Excuse me, Professor." he chuckled. She shook her head.

"Shuddup. So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Um, the claws, the speed that it moves- it could be a skinwalker. Maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_, so it means we can kill it. When they got outside, Dean went behind the car. He unlocked the trunk and lifted the board, grabbing the travel bag. He put in a shotgun and Sam came behind him.

"We can't let that Hailey girl go out there alone." she said, as she helped Dean pack.

"What are we gonna tell her- she can't go in the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yep. That's exactly what we tell her." she said.

"Her brother is missing, Sam. She's not just going to sit this one out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." he said, packing the bag up and putting it over his shoulder.

"So finding Dad isn't enough? Now we gotta babysit, too?" Dean just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, her baby blue eyes going stone cold.

"Nothing." he muttered. He threw the bag at her, and luckily, she caught it. Dean walked away from her and she walked after him. All she wanted to do was find her father and help him find the love of her life's murderer. Was that too much to ask?

XXX

"Hailey, I _seriously_ don't think Ben should come." the guide, Roy, told Hailey. Hailey sighed. They had been arguing over this for at least an hour. He claimed it was too dangerous for him to come but Hailey argued that it was his brother too.

"Roy..." she started, but he turned around with a shotgun in his hand.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." Suddenly, they heard rumbling. It was the Impala, rolling down the trail towards them.

'_What the hell are they doing here?_' thought Hailey. They pulled up and Sam and Dean got out. Sam reached in the backseat for the bag.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked.

"You want to come with us?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

"Who are these people?" Roy asked.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for the search rescue." Hailey said, turning to him.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked, his voice also dripping in disbelief and sarcasm.

"That's right." smiled Sam.

"And you're hiking out here in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked. The two looked at each other.

"These aren't biker boots-" started Sam, pointing at her shoes.

"And I don't do shorts." finished Dean. They began to walk up the trail. As Dean passed Roy, he began to speak.

"Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there and her brother might be hurt." this man was talking to them like they were stupid, or they weren't the fake rangers they were coming on to be. Dean looked at Sam and sighed, watching his sister roll her eyes, before turning back.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." Dean said, like he was talking to a child.

"We just want to help her find her brother." said Sam. They walked ahead and felt everyone's eyes burning holes in their backs. The two looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Roy.

"He's such a douche." Dean said to her under his breath, making Sam giggle.

XXX

Down in a hole in the middle of the forest, a dense cave was all Tommy could see. He was hung by both arms, his face battered and bloody. There was water dripping everywhere and the only sign of life he could see was his best friend Gary. Above him, looked like wood. Gary was just waking up and Tommy looked over to him, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. His tongue felt like sandpaper and his throat was as dry as the desert. He looked up and a large skinny figure towered in front of Gary. It snarled down at him and Tommy couldn't breath for a second. Gary screamed as a piece of arm skin was torn off and eaten by the figure. Then, he tore off the entire limb, and Gary screamed as blood gushed everywhere. Then, Tommy wouldn't look. He turned his head and cried softly as his best friend since Kindergarten was ripped to shreds.

XXX

Back in the Wilderness, they were all hiking in a line, looking for Tommy's campground and a campground of their own. The line went, Roy, Dean, Hailey, Ben, then Sam. As they made their way through some shrubs, Dean spoke.

"So, Roy. You said you did a little hunting." he said, trying to make conversation.

"Yup. More than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" he asked, sarcastically. The whole group heard the conversation and Sam was the only one that could detect the sarcasm.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear." he said, looking around, his shotgun ready to shoot something. In the back of his mind, he was secretly hoping that _thing_ would be the man behind him.

"Well, then tell me. Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" he asked. Dean was walking ahead of him, so Roy grabbed him by the back of his collar and stared him dead in the eye. Everyone stopped behind them. Sam would've stepped in, but she knew that her big brother could handle himself. I mean, if Dean was injured or something, she would've snapped and punched Roy straight in the face.

"Whatcha doin' Roy?" Dean asked quietly. Roy let go of him and picked up a stick and jabbed the ground. A bear trap sprung up with some leaves stuck in the teeth. Roy smirked at Dean who looked as if he had been punched in the face.

"You should watch where you're stepping... Ranger." he said smugly. Up ahead, Hailey chewed out Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions! You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so _who are you_?" asked Hailey forcefully as she grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket. Sam stopped behind Hailey, ready to attack anyone, and she gave Dean a look to see if he was ok and there was no problem. When he gave her a nod, she continued on while the two stayed behind. He sighed.

"Sam and I are brother and sister, and we're looking for our father. He may be here, we don't know. I just figured, you and me, we're in the same boat." he said. Hailey just stared at him, with sympathy behind her cold stare.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I'm telling you now! Besides, except for Sam it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever." he nodded.

"So, we ok?" he asked, noticing she had said nothing. She looked at him for a while before nodding.

"And what did you mean we didn't pack provisions?" he asked before pulling a bag of M&amp;Ms out of his pocket. She laughed before they continued on.

XXX

The 5 got further into the forest, Sam and Dean in switched positions than last time. They arrived in the middle of a few plants and plenty of tall grass.

"This is it, Blackwater Ridge." Roy said as they stopped.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons.

"Thirty-Five and minus 111." he said. With that, Sam's heart dropped. Her father wasn't here. Was he doing this to her on purpose? Did he know what happened to Tommy and what it was doing to _her_? Dean came up to her and they both heard... absolutely _nothing_.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she muttered quietly.

"Not even crickets." Roy said "I'm gonna go take a look around." Both the siblings looked at him.

"You shouldn't go off on your own." said Sam. Roy chuckled.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." he said before walking off. Dean sighed and looked after the man who was most likely about to lose his life faster than you could lose the V-Card. Sam sighed and told her brother, "The man's got no idea what he's getting into." Dean stepped in front of her and looked at her before looking at the rest of the group.

"Ok, everyone has to stay together." he said before leading the group after Roy. On the way, the group had lost Roy and now they were searching for him.

"Hailey, over here!" they heard. They all rushed to the noise. They found him and they all gazed at what they saw. Tommy, Gary, and Brad's tents were all torn up and bloody.

"Oh my god." Hailey muttered.

"Looks like a grizzly attack." they all inspected different parts of the campground. Hailey went all out. She threw off her bag and yelled.

"Tommy! Tommy!" she called throughout the forest. Sam rushed over to her saying "Shh." she put a finger to her lips.

"Why?" Hailey asked her.

"Something might still be out there." But then she heard Dean calling for her.

"Sam!" She went over to the spot where he was knelt down over the dirt and she knelt over with him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird." he pointed at a long line of dirt that looked as if a body had been dragged through it and it stopped in the middle. Dean stood as his sister inspected the tracks. But she stood up along with him after a while.

"I'll tell what, it's not a skin walker or a black dog." he said, looking around the dense forest, checking to see if there was anything watching them. Then they went off with the others. Hailey picked up a blood covered phone. She gasped, as it was Tommy's phone. A tear slipped down her cheek as she pushed blood and woodchips off it. Dean saw her and he knelt down next to her, is mouth in an oval shape. He noticed her crying and gave her comfort.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean whispered to her. Suddenly, a yell caught everyone's attention.

"Please! Somebody help me!" they heard. Sam and Dean immediately knew this was a trap. Whatever creature this was, it would never leave it's prey out in the open. Roy took off first, a shotgun in hand. Then Dean, cocking his own gun, then Sam, Hailey, and Ben.

"Help!" the voice cried. They ran through the shrubs and soon came to a clearing where everyone stopped cold.

"It seemed like it was coming from here, didn't it?" asked Hailey. Everyone nodded, but no one saw anything.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam called to the four other people. They all ran back and when they got there, everything was gone. All the bags, all the equipment, everything.

"So much for my GPS and Satellite phone." Roy muttered under his breath, but everyone could hear him.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey said aloud to no one.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call us for help." Sam said. Then Roy butted in.

"You mean, someone. Some nut job out there just stole all our gear." he said. Sam walked up to Dean.

"I need to speak with you. In private." she muttered before running off behind a tree and a few shrubs. Dean followed her and when they got there, Sam asked him to see their Dad's journal. He handed it to her, and she opened it, flipping open a couple pages.

"Look at this." she showed him a picture of stick figure and tons of lore. "Wendigo" was on the top of the page. Dean chuckled.

"Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota Woods, or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." he said.

"Just think about it, Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Dean then realized she was right and having enough on his plate already, he muttered "Oh, great. Well, then this is useless." he held up his gun. Sam gave him back the journal.

"We've got to get these people to safety." she sighed. He nodded, and she walked back over to the campsite.

"All right, listen up, everybody. It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." she said, stopping in front of Roy who gave her a look of disgust.

"What?" asked Hailey in disbelief.

"Whatever's out there, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Besides, what's a little girl like _you_ gonna do?" Roy asked mockingly. Sam raised her fist to punch him and his look faltered when Dean had to grab her fist.

"Calm down, Sammy. Remember, get _everybody_ to safety." he whispered to her. She sighed and took a couple breaths.

"If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad." she told him after calming down completely.

"We have to leave. Now." Then Roy opened his big mouth.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to be giving orders." he yelled at Sam who got a devil look in her eyes. When Dean saw him getting rough with his baby sister, he got angry.

"Relax!" he said through gritted teeth. Roy glared at him.

"We never should've let you come out here in the first place. We're trying to protect you." she said. Both of the Winchester kids were getting angry, and that's never good. Dean has a short temper and is very violent and Sam has a medium-sized fuse unless you talked her mom, her dad, and definitely if you talked about her brother. That was honestly the worst thing you can do.

"_You_ protect _me_? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." he yelled at her. That hit both the kids in a soft place.

"You talk about my mother again, I can swear you'll end up in a casket." Dean said to him, angrily.

"This thing is a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive if we don't get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam said, trying to keep her anger in check, unlike her brother. Then, he shoved her, in which, she shoved him right back, but harder.

"You know, you're crazy right?" Roy asked as he laughed in her face. Sam was practically a rabid dog. She was snarling at the guy, ready to throw him to the Wendigo and just get Hailey and Ben out. Dean had to hold her back even if he wanted to do the same thing.

"Yeah? You ever hunt-" she started but Dean held her back and covered her mouth. When she nodded, he uncovered her mouth, and she ranted.

"He talked about mom and I'm going to kill him, Dean. I'm going to kill him." she muttered, putting her head in her brother's shoulder for comfort.

"It's ok, baby sis. Calm down." he muttered, stroking her back. She sat back up once she was fine and Hailey was putting space between Sam, Dean and Roy.

"Everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be out there. And I'm not leaving without him." she said. Sam and Dean looked at each other and realized that if people were still out there, they needed to help him. Hailey was right.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said.

"How?" Hailey asked trying to keep everyone safe. Dean turned to Sam who nodded at him and reassured that she was all right before Dean threw instructions at everyone.

XXX

Dean was marking symbols into the dirt with a stick.

"What are those again?" Hailey asked from her position by the fire beside Ben.

"They're Anazi Symbols. They're for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them." he said as he marked the 10th and last symbol. They heard Roy laugh.

"No one likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean yelled to him.

"Really?" Roy asked. He was heading for an argument and Dean could not handle that right now. So, he went over to where his sister was clutching her father's journal to her chest. He sat down beside her.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky little head of yours?" he asked her. She shoved him playfully.

"I'm.." she started, but Dean cut her off.

"No, Sammy, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, this is not like you. _I'm_ supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" he asked her. Sam sighed and looked over to her brother.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure. He would've left a sign, a message, or something?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean replied to her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." he told her.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" she sighed and threw a stick somewhere into the woods. Dean sighed and looked at his baby sister. This wasn't like her. Was she going to let the killings keep happening? Then he realized, she was hurting. Over Tommy, over Dad, over everything. She couldn't take saving everybody because she had to avenge the one she loved. She couldn't do that when she had to save everybody, and he understood that. But they were in the middle of a case right now. She could take her mind off him for a while, right? He stood up and went to sit on the log opposite her. He took the book from her hands and clapped his hand over it.

"_This_ is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off- saving people, hunting things. The family business." he said. Sam sighed at him and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That makes no sense. Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" she asked him as if he had the answer.

"I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it." he said.

"Dean..._ no_. I gotta find Dad." Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall over.

"I gotta find Tommy's killer." she said, her voice breaking.

"It's the only thing I can think about." she said. Tears fell ever so slowly, down her face and her eyes grew red and puffy.

"Ok. Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take awhile and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna _kill_ you. You got to have patience, sis." he told her and she suddenly broke down. He hurried and sat back next to her where she put her head on his shoulder.

"How do you do that?" she asked, lifting her head and looking over at him.

"How does _Dad_ do it?" she asked, the tears falling quicker than before.

"Well, for one, _them_." he pointed to Hailey and Ben.

"I mean, we _all_ want to kill Roy, but since our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we could help some others. It makes things just a bit more bearable." they watched as Ben and Hailey hugged each other over Tommy and tried to keep warm by the fire.

"I tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." he smirked at her and she chuckled, leaning into her brother's embrace once more. But suddenly, a voice sound, like earlier.

"Help me!" it called. Both of them got up and made their way over to everyone else. Sam grabbed a flashlight and shown it throughout the forest. Both the Winchester kids were glad that no one went running off like earlier. This voice was raspy and sounded like the person was dying.

"Help!" it called.

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool and stay put." Dean ordered to everyone.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically. The man continued to call for help, and they heard a growl. Mr. Shaw was right. It was a sound no man or animal has ever even made.

"Ok, that's no grizzly." Roy admitted, cocking the shotgun. Hailey and Ben both sat on a log.

"We'll be all right. I promise." Hailey told him. They heard a loud growl and Hailey screamed. Sam went over to protect them while Dean and Roy went over to where the sound was loudest because it had rung across the entire forest. They heard twigs snapping, branches falling, the works. Roy shot, and they heard a whine.

"I hit it!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled as Roy ran across the circle.

"Roy!" he yelled as he disappeared behind some shrubs.

"Don't move!" he told Hailey and Ben before he and Sam ran after Roy.

"Roy!" they called as they ran through trees, branches, twigs, plants. They looked for him almost all night and they couldn't find him. Roy was gone.

XXX

That morning, Sam sat on top of a tree stump, hugging Dad's book closer to her. Hailey was on her knees in the dirt, Ben was taking a closer look at all the shredded tents and Dean was just watching everyone.

"I mean, these types of things- they aren't supposed to be real." Hailey said.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said, rubbing at some moss on a tree. He went over to Hailey and sat beside her.

"I mean, how do we know it's not out there watching us?" she asked him as he sat down next to her.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." he said, rubbing at the dirt with a stick.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey asked him. Dean stared at her for a few minutes.

"It kind of runs in the family." he said. He saw Sam coming over and went over to her.

"So, we've got half a chance in daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." he said. Dean looked over at her. She had taken his advice.

"Well, hell, you _know_ I'm in." he laughed, and she smiled at him gratefully. She opened the journal and began to explain to them what a Wendigo is.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means, 'Evil that devours.'" he said.

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean butted in.

"Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman, or a miner, or hunter." he said.

"How's a man turn into one of _those_ things?" she asked, her face looking a bit weird.

"Well, it's always the same story. During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help- becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." he finished.

"Like the Donner party." Ben muttered.

"That's right. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities- speed, strength, immortality." she said, looking through the 'Wendigo' pages of the book.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry." Dean told them, walking up to stand beside his sister.

"If that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked. Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged at him and walked away.

"You won't like it." Dean said.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps it's victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is still alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. Sam and I have to track it back there." he explained.

"Then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked him.

"Well, guns are useless- so are knives. Basically-" he held up equipment.

"We gotta torch the sucker." he said. Sam laughed at her brother's choice of words.

XXX

The four were walking through the woods in a line, Dean in the front, Sam in the way back. No one noticed it, but on a tree they passed, but blood marked the entire tree.

"Dean!" they heard Sam call. He ran over to her.

"What is it?" he asked. She was looking up and pointed. Many trees were marked with lines of blood. Most were four lines, some were 3. They all looked on in horror and Dean walked away but Sam caught up with him.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct, " she chuckled in mid-sentence, "They're almost too easy to follow." Just as she finished the sentence, a loud growl sounded. Sam could've swore she saw a figure move in the distance. But he didn't even look like a Wendigo. It looked as if it were just an invisible man. The 4 looked everywhere and the growling just intensified. They all kept on high alert. Hailey was looking around, but then she felt drops on her shoulder. It was blood. She looked up and a body was falling towards her. She screamed and moved just before it fell on her. Sam helped her up as she fell and Dean checked Roy.

"His neck is broken." he said But then, the growling got louder than it was before and they all ran. They all scattered but Sam noticed Ben fall.

"Come on! I got you, I got you." she said, picking him up off the ground.

"Hailey!" Ben called for her as they ran forward. Dean and Hailey were way ahead, but it fell in front of them. Dean stopped and stood in front of Hailey as she screamed. Ben and Sam heard her, but when they got there, the two were gone.

"Hailey!" Ben called. Sam looked down, and she found the bottle that Dean was holding. It had a piece of paper in it and they were supposed to light it up to kill the Wendigo.

"Dean!" she yelled as loud as she could. Then Ben asked questions.

"If it keeps it's victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" he asked.

"Honestly? Because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off." Sam said, walking behind Ben. But, just as they were gonna keep going, Ben noticed colors in the vast dirt. He leaned down and picked up something round and colored. Dean's M&amp;Ms.

"They went this way!" Dean called to Sam. He showed her the blue M&amp;M he picked up and Sam chuckled.

"Better than bread crumbs." she threw it off somewhere, and they followed the M&amp;Ms.

XXX

As the M&amp;M path got thicker, the two arrived at an old shed. Sam looked it over went inside, Ben right behind her. Inside was a line of railroad tracks. They went along it, Sam holding a flashlight. She looked around and all the walls were practically dripping with either blood or water. She heard a growl. She pulled Ben aside, and they hid in a small indent to the large cave. She watched as a large skinny figure passed them to a little opening. Ben began to slightly whimper at the sight of it and Sam was quick to put her hand over his mouth. She shook her head slightly. When he nodded, she let go, and they started down the path the Wendigo had come from. As the two were walking, they heard a creaking noise. They realized, it was coming from under them. Suddenly, they both fell into an underground cave. Ben looked up and right in his face, three heads stared at him. He jumped up and Sam helped him as he breathed heavily.

"It's ok. It's ok. Calm down." she said, rubbing his shoulder. But then, she turned around, and she saw her brother and Hailey strung up by their hands. She went over to Dean first and slowly shook him.

"Dean." she said quietly, shaking him. Ben went over to Hailey and tried to will her to wake up. Dean was the first to wake up as his sister slapped him. He groaned.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked him.

"My face stings." he muttered. She laughed quietly.

"Hailey. Hailey." Ben continued to say as he shook his big sister. She opened her eyes and groaned, just as Dean did.

"Gotcha." Sam said as she got him down from his captivity. Sam helped Dean down and had to help him to walk because all the blood had gone to his legs. She helped him sit down beside Hailey as Ben helped her.

"You sure you're all right?" she asked him as he groaned once again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where is it?"

"It's gone for now." he said. But then Hailey saw something. She pulled at Ben to help her up and when he saw what she did, he immediately pulled her up. It was Tommy. He looked as if he was dead. His eyes were closed, and he was covered in blood and dirt. Hailey cried at the thought of her brother dead.

"Tommy?" she whispered to him. She lied a hand on his cheek and he woke with a gasp. She screamed and tried to help him steady his breathing.

"Cut him down." she ordered Sam. She did and Tommy was still breathing heavily.

"Watch your legs." Sam told him.

"Hailey." Tommy whispered breathlessly.

"Ben." he also said that breathlessly as he noticed his baby brother and sister had saved him. And some other people.

"Check it out." they heard Dean say. They all turned and Dean was holding two guns.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam chuckled at her brother. Sam and Dean led the three through the labyrinth that was the home of the Wendigo. They heard a growl and Sam held up the gun.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said from behind them. They both had to admit, she was right. But they had a plan.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked, looking over to his sister.

"As always." Sam said. She nodded at her brother and he kissed her head.

"Al; right, listen to me. You guys stay with Sam. She's going to get you out of here." he said.

"What are you going to do?" Hailey asked him quickly. He winked at her before running off into the darkness.

"It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!" he yelled. Sam, once again, laughed at her bother's choice of words.

"Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste _good_!" he yelled before waving the four of them off.

"Be careful." Sam whispered to no one. But it was meant for her brother. Sam led the way, flare gun in front of her just in case.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, his flare gun in hand. He looked around, but he couldn't see him.

"You want some white meat, bitch? I'm right here!" he yelled as he moved under some light. Sam and them moved through a dark and unlit tunnel and the growling continued. She went towards a spot where the sound was loudest and waved the rest of them off the other way.

"Go." she whispered, pointing them the other way.

"Sam, no!" Hailey yelled.

"Go!" she yelled back. They all ran and Sam hid beside the wall.

"Come on." she whispered, willing the Wendigo to pass her. Then she heard pebbles crack beside her. In realization, she turned her head, and it was right in her face. She jumped a few steps back and shot at it. A flare went off, and the Wendigo ran. She ran the opposite direction, where Hailey, Ben and Tommy had taken off.

"Sam!" she heard Hailey call her name as they heard the gunshot. Sam appeared out of the mist and yelled at them to go. They arrived at a dead end and Sam, helplessly trying to help these people, she told them to get behind her. She shielded them with her body and she felt Hailey's body shaking as she cried. The Wendigo appeared and Sam shook herself. It growled at them and roared. But they all heard a "Hey!" and the wendigo turned from them. Dean was behind it and he shot it with the flare gun. He smiled at them as the Wendigo shriveled up and burned. When it was ashes, Sam looked at the ashes and rushed toward her brother, glad he was ok. She hugged him hard. They turned to Hailey and Ben who were trying to keep Tommy up and they could tell by his face he was just glad to have his siblings with them.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked the group. Sam chuckled and hid her face in her big brother's shoulder.

XXX

Outside, the paramedics rode Tommy on a gurney into the ambulance. Ben and Sam were talking to the police and Ben was explaining everything with Sam beside him.

"I mean, this grizzly must've been 800 or 900 lbs." as they were talking, behind them Hailey and Dean were talking.

"So, I really don't know how to thank you." she said. Dean sat on the Impala and gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"_Must_ you cheapen the moment?" she chuckled.

"Yeah!" he laughed. Then a woman came up behind Hailey.

"Are you riding with your brother?" she asked her.

"Yeah." she said. Then Sam and Ben came up behind them.

"Ready to go?" Hailey asked Ben. He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. Hailey smiled at him, then looked to Dean, kissing his cheek.

"I hope you find your father." she told him. She turned around and wrapped an arm around her baby brother.

"Thanks Sam." she told her as she passed her. As they got in the ambulance and Sam sat on the Impala, Dean remarked "I hate camping."

"Me too." she replied. She looked down and her brother wrapped an arm around her, making her look up at him.

"Sam, you know we're going to find Dad right?" She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime... I'm driving." she smirked at her brother. He laughed and tossed her the keys as they got up to get in the car. She started the car and the first thing she said, "_God_, it feels good to be back behind the wheel." just before they took off, ready to kill the next evil son of a bitch they could find.


	3. Dead In the Water(1x03)

**Disclaimer: I'm telling you, I really wish I owned this. But sadly, I do not**

**Dead In The Water**

**Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

In the home of Bill Carlton, his son Will was sitting against the sink, still in his PJs and his younger sister Sophie was in her training clothes, her swimsuit under it. She was an Olympic swimmer, and she practiced 3 times a week. She walked in and kissed her daddy on the cheek who was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Daddy!" she said.

"Morning, sweetheart." he replied. She went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"All these workouts, Soph- I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls." Will said, scooping at his cereal.

"Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home." she remarked.

"_Ha ha ha._" he said sarcastically, and she came back with the same sarcastic move. She moved to go out the door and heard Bill call "Be careful."

"I will, Daddy."

Sophie stood on the dock, staring at the water. It was calm, so she was calm. She dove in, head and arms first. She swam, and she didn't know whether she really did or not, but she could've swore that she heard whispering.

"_Come play with me._" it whispered. Maybe it was just her imagination. I mean, maybe fish were swimming and maybe it sounded like whispering. It may have made her nervous, but she would not let that ruin her training. Sophie came up for a breath and looked around. She saw green trees, and she saw the connected electricity towers. She looked the other way and the same things on the other side. So, she dove back into the water. Then, when she came back up again, she still heard the whispering, even above the surface. She became scared. What whispers like that? She didn't believe in ghosts, but she will keep an open mind, but that wasn't helping right now! Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and before she had the chance to scream, she was pulled under the water. Bubbles surfaced, but Sophie never did.

XXX

Inside BB's Diner in Detroit, Dean was circling pictures of drowning victims. The waitress came up to him and she leaned down, showing all her cleavage.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked. He looked up at her and smiled. Sam came back from the restroom and had to ruin his moment.

"Just the check please." she said. The waitress glared at her, probably not noticing the resemblance between the two.

"Whatever." the waitress said quietly before going to the back to get the check. Dean sighed.

"You know, Sam, we're allowed to have fun, once in a while." he said, turning to her. He pointed toward the waitress.

"That's fun." he smirked. She looked at him.

"I think the only reason she didn't even _touch_ you is because she thinks I'm your girlfriend." she said. He shrugged.

"Look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water-nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." he finished.

"A funeral?" she asked.

"It's weird. They buried an empty coffin for, uh,_ closure_, or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." she said. It was weird how she said it. She had this look in her eye showing she was hiding something.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" Dean asked. Sam sighed looking back up at him.

"The trail for Dad is getting colder and colder every day." she sighed.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked. He was tired of her constantly arguing about their dad.

"I don't know! Something. Anything." she said.

"You know what? I am _sick_ of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad just as much as you do? I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then we're gonna kill everything bad-" he tapped the newspaper, "between here and there, okay?" he ordered. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"But didn't you want that life for me, Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't trying to be mean, I want you to calm down over finding Dad. We'll find him. I mean, I promised, didn't I?" he asked. She nodded, and she looked over to the newspaper. But then, their waitress came by and she noticed Dean checking out her butt.

"Ok, Lake Manitoc." she noticed he was still staring at the girl, so she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hey! Wake up! Get out of butt-landia." she yelled to him. He stopped and looked over at her smirking.

"Think I'm gonna vacation there one day." he laughed.

"How far is the lake?" she asked him, chuckling, shaking her head.

XXX

The two were on the road in less than a few minutes after discussing the lake. They rode across a peer and got to Wisconsin in 5 hours. They pulled up to Bill's house and knocked on the door and Will opened.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right." muttered the boy.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S Wildlife Service." he held up his badge.

"Are you here about Sophie?" he asked. He led them out by the dock and explained to them what _he_ thought Sophie.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's when she got dragged down." he explained.

"And you're sure she didn't just _drown_?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was an _Olympic_ swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." he told them.

"So, no splashing, no signs of distress?" asked Sam.

"No. That's what I'm telling you." he said as if Sam was stupid.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" she asked him.

"No, again, she was really far out there." he continued. He got annoyed with the two. They were asking the same questions over and over again.

"Did you ever see any tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." promised Dean. He walked over to the car, then realized Sam wasn't following him. He turned, and she was still turned to the boy.

"What about your father? Could we talk to him?" she asked him. The boy looked at her, as if deep in thought, turning around to glance at his Dad sitting on a bench on the dock. Then he turned back to her.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot." he said, his eyes shifting back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"We understand." Sam nodded. She turned around and followed her brother back to the car. Will watched them walk off, his shoulders visibly relaxing. They got in the car and drove away.

XXX

The two stood in front of the sheriff and had asked about Sophie's disappearance.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" asked the sheriff as he opened the small door for them to come into the room. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton _saw_ something grab his sister." she said. The three made it to the back office.

"Like _what_? Please, sit. I know there are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person unless it was the _Loch Ness Monster_." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Right." he laughed.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire _lake_. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." he explained.

"That's weird though. That's the third missing body this _year_." Dean said, leaning forward.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people that I _care_ about." he said, looking between the both of them, but he was mostly directing his sentences toward Dean.

"I know." Dean said, puckering his lips slightly. The Sheriff sighed.

"Anyway... all this- it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, the dam, of course." Sam nodded as he said that and Dean's eyes brightened in realization.

"Of course. The dam. It's uh... it sprung a leak." Dean tried.

"It's falling apart. and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either, but as federal wildlife, you already knew that." he said. Dean widened his eyes.

"Um. Exactly." he said. But the way he said it sounded as if he said eggs-actly. They heard a knock. It was a young adult with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a white blouse and a pink mini-skirt.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I can come back later." she reasoned, about to head out the door. Sam and Dean stood.

"This is my daughter." he said, standing up. Dean got that flirty smirk on his face and Sam rolled her eyes. She knew where this was heading.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." he said, reaching his hand out for her to shake.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." she said, accepting the hand.

"Hi." Dean replied softly.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. They're here about the lake." Sheriff Barr said. She nodded.

"Oh." she said softly. A little boy with auburn hair and brown eyes appeared from behind from behind Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked the child. The little boy looked up at him for maybe a few seconds, before turning around and ran out. Then Andrea followed him. Dean and Sam looked at each other with confused expressions before turning to the Sheriff.

"His name is Lucas." They looked back outside where Andrea was speaking to the boy and handing him crayons.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." the two looked back at Lucas and Andrea before the Sheriff showed them out.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." he said, as he led them out the door.

"Thanks." Dean told him as he walked out the door, Sam following him.

"You know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asked, turning around. Andrea turned around.

"Lakefront Motel- go around the corner, it's two blocks up." Dean thought about it and Sam turned to leave again, but Dean got that flirty smile on again, causing Sam to roll her eyes. Again.

"Would you mind showing us?" Dean asked. Andrea chuckled.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" she could tell when someone was flirting.

"Not if it's any trouble." Andrea sighed.

"I'm headed that way, anyway." she laughed. She turned to Sheriff Barr.

"I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00." she leaned down and whispered in Lucas's ear.

"We'll go to the park, ok sweetie?" she whispered to him before kissing his cheek. She walked out the two waved to the Sheriff before following her. The 3 walked down the block.

"So, cute kid." Dean said. He was the closest to Andrea while Sam was just quietly walking behind them.

"Thanks." Andrea replied. As they crossed the street, Dean said "Kids are the best, huh?" Sam looked at him weirdly, then just let him have his moment. She would chew him out about it later. They appeared in front of it only 10 seconds later.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." she said, nodding.

"Thanks." Sam thanked her.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick-up line." Andrea told Dean before walking off. Sam gaped happily and Dean's smirk disappeared. In just a few minutes, Sam had bursted out laughing and was practically rolling on the floor and Dean was quietly telling her "Shut up." before walking into the hotel. They went in and as they got a room, Sam asked, still gasping with laughter.

"_Kids are the best?"_ she mocked.

"You don't even like kids." she said.

"I _love_ kids!" Dean said, his face still faltered.

"Name three children that you even _know_." she said as they went up to their room. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"That's what I thought." she said, opening the room door.

"I'm thinking." he said quietly.

XXX

The two sat in their hotel room, Sam on her laptop and Dean was putting his jacket away. He was still bummed over Andrea dogging his pick-up line and Sam had finally stopped laughing a couple minutes ago.

"So there's the three drowning victims _this_ year..."

"Any before that?" Dean's deep voice sounded. She clicked on a new tab.

"Uh, yeah, six more, spread out over the past 35 years. _Those_ bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." she said, looking through the amount of lore she had found on things like nymphs, mermaids, even the Loch Ness Monster.

"So, what? We got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it bugs me." she muttered, but her brother still heard it.

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." It was weird. So many people had talked about seeing the monsters in those two lakes and in this lake, something was _killing_ people. How does that work? Do you photoshop pictures? Do you put fake stories on the internet? What do you do to make people think that there's something, wherever? Whatever it is, the people in this town had done nothing like it and people were dying. Whatever this is, and if anyone had seen it, maybe they weren't living to talk about it. She voiced her theory to Dean. Dean then looked to the list of drowning victims.

"Wait, Barr. Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?" he pointed to the screen.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." she clicked on him and a picture of Lucas came up with a man putting a towel around his shoulders.

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. It was two hours before the kid was rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." she said, scratching her head as she put the picture on big screen. Dean looked down.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." he said quietly. Sam looked up at her brother sympathetically. He was the one of them to witness their mother's death and she felt bad she didn't feel the pain of missing their mother along with him. She stood up and hugged her brother. He hugged her back, but whispered in her ear "I'm ok."

XXX

Sam and Dean arrived at the park where Andrea was watching Lucas color on the bench.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked. They appeared next to her, and she had a look of shock on her face, but it turned into a small smile.

"I'm here with my son." she said. They both looked toward the table when Lucas sat, coloring.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked, and before she had the chance to answer, Dean walked over to the kid. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Tell your friend this whole "Jerry Maguire" thing is going to work on me." she laughed as Sam sat down beside her. Sam chuckled.

"I don't think that's what this is about." she said sincerely. They both looked over to Dean. Dean arrived to the kid and greeted him.

"How's it going?" he asked him. He got down on his knees and looked at the kids drawing. He chuckled, and the child didn't even blink. It was like he was invisible. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked at the auburn-haired boy as he drew his picture. He noticed play soldiers on the table beside the boy.

"I used to _love_ these things." he picked one up and imitated a gunshot and an explosion. But the kid still didn't say a word. He continued to color.

"So, _crayons_ is more your thing, huh? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." he laughed. He looked over at the already-finished drawings.

"Hey. These are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" he picked up a green crayon without an answer.

"I'm not so bad myself." he smiled. He picked up a piece of paper and sat on the bench. He drew something.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me. You just don't _want_ to talk. I don't know _exactly_ what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad." he took the crayon off the paper for and had flashes of something red.

"I think I know how you feel." he muttered. He realized that those flashes of red was the fire. He saw his father run out of the nursery, a pink bundle in his hands. He blinked, but the flashback didn't let go of him. He could hear his father's words, but he couldn't process them. He looked down at his crying baby sister and ran out the house. Dean came back to reality. He explained to Lucas.

"When I was your age, I saw something. It scarred me for life, but I'm glad I saved my baby sister." he stopped in mid-sentence and looked over to Sam who looked as if she was in a deep conversation with Andrea.

"Anyway... well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or, uh, or believe you. But I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could just draw me a picture of what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." he finished his drawing and handed it to the boy. Well, not handed. He put it down beside him. He noticed that the boy wasn't speaking.

"Um. Ok. This is for you." he pointed to the picture.

"It's my family. That's my Dad." he pointed to the tallest figure.

"My mom." he pointed to the shortest one, even counting his sister. He had only drawn stick figures, and he didn't have control of anything but the height.

"There's my nerdy baby sister and then there's me." he pointed at the second tallest figure and the one smaller than him. His smile fell when he realized the kid wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Ok, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." he said, standing up. He went over to where Andrea and Sammy were talking.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me- not since his dad's accident." she said.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said, once he got over there.

"What did the doctor _say_?" Sam asked.

"That it's some kind of post-traumatic stress." she shrugged.

"That can't be easy for either for either of you." Andrea shrugged, once again, and looked down.

"We moved in with my Dad. He helps out a lot. It's just..." she glanced over at Lucas.

"When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." she was staring at her poor son, remembering the grief they both had when Christopher died.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean told her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas getting up.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." she smiled brightly. It reminded him of when Sam smiled.

"Now, he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-" but Lucas came up to the three, and she stopped immediately.

"Hey, sweetie." she leaned down to him. He handed a picture to Dean.

"Thanks, Lucas." he said. The boy said nothing, but ran off. He had given Dean a picture of a house. They all looked off at him, but Sam and Dean shared a look. Then they both looked at Andrea who just shrugged.

XXX

That night, in the Carlton house, Bill sat in his chair, watching a random movie. His eyes were only slits, and he was slack-jawed. He had the triple-chin because of how far he was leaning in the chair. Will appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, dad." he greeted, clapping his hands together nervously. His dad hadn't said barely 5 words to him since his sister died. It took a toll on him too, but his Dad couldn't survive 10 minutes without seeing his baby girl. Much less a week. He hadn't eaten, he rarely ever slept, and he was stinking up the house with both ends.

"You should probably eat something." he told his father. He didn't reply.

"I'm going to make dinner, ok?" he asked his father. Still no reply. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He took out a fish he had caught earlier and rinsed it. Will didn't think about turning the water off and cut the fish apart. But the water backed itself up, but came back on. When it came back on, it was a darkish yellow. He looked at it and cut the water off. But then the drain erupted in the same disgusting water. It became waves and waves of water, but not enough to make it flood. But it all just stopped. Will was confused. The water couldn't do that on its own unless there was a small plumber caught in the sink. Will pulled his sleeve up and reached his hand inside the water. He had to find the plug and pull it out. He pulled it, but the water didn't go back down. Will couldn't find anything in the drain, so he tried to lift his arm, but was roughly pulled back in. He struggled against it, but he felt as if a hand was wrapped around his wrist. He was pulled in deeper and his face was soon pulled under. Will struggled to pull back up, but he couldn't and in seconds, he couldn't breath. He stopped struggling, and he was gone. Only then, the water drained.

XXX

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said as she walked through the door to see her brother sitting on his bed on her laptop.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as she sat on the bed with him and lied her head on his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." she said, with a bit of aggressiveness in her voice.

"He drowned?" he asked, looking down at his sister.

"Yep, in the sink." she muttered. He closed the laptop and looked at her as she stood up.

"What the hell?" he asked. "So, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" His sister voiced. He shrugged silently.

"A water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon?" he asked. "_Something_ that controls water. Water that comes from the _same source_." they both got a look of realization on their faces.

"The lake- which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." she told him.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." he said as he got up and went over to the chair by a table.

"And we _do_ know one other thing for sure. This has something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said, turning to where her brother had taken a new seat.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." he began to put on his boots.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' Dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson." she said.

"Well, let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean smiled, standing up. He put out a hand to his sister, and she took it, getting up as they headed out the door.

XXX

The two arrived at the Carlton house where they noticed Bill in the same spot he was last time they had visited the house. Out on the dock on the bench, staring out at the water. The two looked at each other and him with sympathy before heading over there. The man's kids were stolen from him by a water monster. They both were hoping to be subtle about it..

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked as they arrived in front of them. He looked up and his eyes were a dull blue and his face had tired wrinkles. The poor man was suffering.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" she asked sweetly, hoping the man would buy her sweet voice.

"We're from the department-" Dean started, but Bill interrupted them.

"I don't _care_ who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." he said quietly. Sam and Dean looked at each other and he nodded at her to go on.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? Did _you_ ever see anything out in the lake?" When he said nothing, she continued.

"Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Bill was nodding slightly as they spoke, but she didn't think he was nodding at them. But tears were erupting in his eyes.

"My children are gone. This is worse than-it's worse than dying." he glanced up at them for a few seconds.

"Go away... please." he pleaded quietly. Sam sighed and pushed her brother back to the car, not that he was objecting.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as they went back to the car.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell. But I also think he's not telling us something." Sam leaned against the car.

"So now what?" she asked. Then she noticed him staring at the house.

"What's the matter?" she asked. The house that Lucas drew, was the Carlton house.

"Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." he muttered to his sister. He took out the picture and handed it to Sam who also compared it.

XXX

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said quietly, hoping not to disturb Lucas while he was coloring.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean said reassuringly. He had to assure her he didn't want to harm Lucas in any way.

"He's not going say anything. What good would it do?" she asked as she took her arms off her hips and crossed them. Dean looked at Sam for help and made her way into the conversation.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." she said, giving a puppy dog look.

"My husband, the others- they drowned, that's all." Andrea told the two. But her voice was shaking. Her husband could swim and she knew that, so how did he drown?

"If that's what you _really_ believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even the _possibility_ that something else could be going on here, _please_ let me talk to your son." Dean begged. She sighed and led them to Lucas' room where he had paper spread out and he was coloring them. The three arrived at the door and Dean crouched beside the boy.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" he asked. But the boy didn't reply. He sat there, messing with his crayons and coloring. The army men sat in front of him, looking as if they would shoot him. Dean looked down at some of the freshly drawn drawings of a red bike. There were at least 4 copies of that same bike. Dean brushed over one. He sat criss-cross applesauce instead of squatting.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." the boy stayed silent, not even sharing a glance at the grown man in front of him. He acted as if none of them were there. Dean noticed this and sighed in frustration before taking out the picture that Lucas had drawn for him and set it down on a few of the other drawings. He put his hand on top of it and whispered "How did you know to draw this? Did you _know_ something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me?" he asked desperately. The boy didn't even look at him.

"You're scared. It's ok. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something _real bad_ happen to my mom, and I was scared to. I didn't feel like talking, just like you." Sam looked at her brother as he spoke of their mom. She hadn't known what he had gone through then, but she was hearing it now while he was talking to another boy. She had the urge to run over there and comfort him, but he had to handle Lucas right now.

"But, you see, my mom- I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that _every day_. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your _dad_ wants you to be brave too." By the time Dean finished his short speech, his voice was quiet and raspy who the only person that could've heard it was Lucas. The child put the crayon down slowly. He looked up at Dean and Andrea looked at Sam and Dean with a shocked, but relieved look in her eye. Lucas handed his latest picture to Dean. It was a yellow house behind a church with a fence and a red bike. A boy was beside it.

"Thanks Lucas." Dean muttered. Lucas nodded slightly, then picked back up his orange crayon.

XXX

The Impala flew down the street like a lightning bolt. Sam was looking over the picture Lucas had given to Dean.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died." Dean said. His sister sighed.

"Well, there are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam began to list.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? It's only a matter of time before someone else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean laughed. Sam threw her hands up, but they landed back in her lap.

"Alright, guess we got another house to find." she smiled.

"Only problem, there's a thousand yellow-story houses in this county alone." Dean exaggerated. Sam inspected the picture more closely.

"See that church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." she looked to her brother, seeing him begin to chuckle.

"Oh, look, college girl thinks she's so smart." She laughed and shoved him slightly. But then, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back over to her brother.

"You know, what you said about mom- you never told me that before." she said. His eyes widened a bit, but he covered it quickly.

"It's no big deal, Sammy." he said. He could feel her eyes burning through his face. He turned and saw the sweet innocent girl look on her face.

"Oh no, we're not gonna have to hug, are we?" he joked. She laughed.

"Yep." She leaned over and wrapped her small arms around him.

"No!" he yelled slightly and jokingly. She laughed and that just made her squeeze harder. As she lied her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head.

XXX

The two arrived in front of the church drawn on the picture, which was held in Dean's hand. He held up the picture to compare the church they were seeing to the one on the picture. He followed behind the church to see a yellow house with a green roof on it and a fence beside it, just like in the picture. The only difference was no boy, and no bike. Sam looked over to her brother who was still looking at her brother, but she tapped him and they headed over to the house. Dean knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened it. She had withered gray hair and green eyes that looked as if they had been dull for some time now.

"We're sorry to bother you, Ma'am, but does a little boy live here by chance?" Dean asked her.

"He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle?" The woman sighed and a sorrowful look filled her eyes.

"No, sir." she said quietly.

"Not for a very long time." she sighed. Sam looked over at Dean as they traded a look. A little boy maybe had once lived here. But he was long gone.

"Peter's been dead 35 years now." She looked over to a picture of a young boy on a dresser.

"The police never-" she took a deep breath

"_I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him-" she started, but Sam tapped Dean. She nodded to a table and there sat army men, exactly like Lucas'.

"You know, it's- it's worse than dying." the two looked at each other. That's the exact thing Bill Carlton had said. Were the two connected somehow?

"Did he disappear from here? I mean- this house?" Dean asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." she cried. Dean looked around the room and stuck in the mirror's frame was a picture of two little boys. He took it out and looked it over before reading the back.

"Peter Sweeny and Billy Carlton, 1970." he showed the picture to Sam. It was true. They were connected. Well, maybe not the mom, but Peter and Bill. But the question is, what did Bill have to do with Peter's death?

XXX

Out on the dock, Bill Carlton looked over the swaying tides.

"You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I _finally_ know what you want." the man whispered into the wind. He sighed before getting ready to let the sea wash away his pain.

XXX

The two sat in the car once again and Sam was speaking. They were reflecting what they had found out and learned so far.

"Ok, this little boy, Peter Sweeny, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." she said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" he said, his hand on the wheel and his other tightly clutching the photo Lucas had drawn.

"Bill-the people he loves, they're all getting punished." she remarked.

"What if Bill did something?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill _killed_ him?" she stated the obvious.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." he said as they arrived at the Carlton house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam yelled as she got out of the car.

"Hey, check it out." Dean said. Sam turned, and they both saw Bill heading out on the water in a motorboat. He was set to kill himself. They both sprinted over to the edge of the dock and yelled to the man. But he wasn't listening. He turned and looked at them, but he turned right back to his destination. Death. He heard a rumbling and suddenly, his boat was turned over and Bill Carlton was dead.

"Oh my god." Sam muttered. He looked over at her and she was watching the water with bits and pieces of despair leaking through her eyes.

XXX

Lucas sat rocking back and forth in a seat in his grandpa's office. His head was pounding and his ears were practically vibrating and he felt like screaming. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't speak. His father was gone. That _thing_ took him and he couldn't have done anything about it. He was a child. But now, he could help somebody save his mother. He hoped. His mother was rubbing his back softly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing her son's slight distress. The door opened and Sheriff Barr, Dean and Sam walked through it.

"Sam, Dean, I didn't expect to see you here." she said, as she set down the bag of food in the chair she was once sitting in. Her father turned to the two.

"Oh, so now you're on a first name basis?" the man asked them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his daughter as they opened the door to the back of the room, behind the desk.

"I brought you dinner." she offered the bag quietly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't have the time." Sheriff Barr said as he took off his tan sheriff's jacket. Andrea noticed a slight look on Dean and Sam's faces. The three of them looked at each other and she looked back at her dad.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" she asked softly. Jake looked back at Sam and Dean who just sighed.

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Dean looked down at Lucas, who whimpered slightly at that sentence. He stood up and ran over to Dean, pulling hard on his arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean said to him. He continued to whimper and pull.

"Lucas!" Andrea said. She went over to her son and held on to him as he flung himself everywhere.

"Lucas. It's ok. It's ok." Dean said, trying to hold onto the boy's hand. He tried to ask him what was wrong, but he knew it would do no good. The boy let go of him, but continued to resist against his mother. He cried and whined as Dean stroked the side of his head. But he quietly submitted, letting out soft whimpers here and there. His mother led him out the door, but he and Dean held eye contact the entire time. Dean knew something was wrong. Lucas was scared. But of what? Sheriff Barr went into his office and Sam slightly touched her big brother's arm. He sighed and looked over to her and they both followed the Sheriff. They sat down and Jake talked to them.

"Ok, just so I'm clear, You see..._ something_ attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a _very_ good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" he asked, his eyes shifting between the two.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean told him as Sam nodded.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible, and you're not really wildlife service?" he said. Dean's face showed that he analyzed that second for a few seconds and then he was confused on how the man had discovered that and Sam was just gaping.

"That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two." he said.

"See? Now, we can explain that..." Dean started, his mind ready to cook up another lie.

"Enough, please." Jake said.

"The only reason you're breathing _free_ air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town into your rear view mirror, and you don't _ever_ darken my doorstep again." the whole time he was talking, he was staring and pointing at Sam as if the entire thing was her fault. She looked to her brother who was giving the man a hard glare, so before he could say anything rude, she said "I like the 2nd door better." she gave him a fake smile.

"_That's_ the one I'd pick." he whispered gravely. And like that, Sam was out of her chair, and out the room. Dean stared after her and gave one final glare before walking out behind his sister.

XXX

Lucas scribbled furiously against the paper, his newest drawing. His army men were lined up in front of him as if set to shoot him. He continued to feel as if he wouldn't be able to help Dean save his mother and the lake would take him and everyone else he loved. And he couldn't let that happen. On the drawing, he was drawing the lake, in a big black hole form. His mother passed the small slit in his door and when she noticed him awake, she picked him up, taking the crayon out of his hand.

"Baby, what are you doing up? Come on, let's get in bed." she picked him up and put him under his red dinosaur duvet. She kissed his head and as soon as she was out the door, he was back on the floor creating the lake.

XXX

Sam and Dean rode to the interstate and had been stopped by a red light. But Sam had noticed it had gone green.

"Green." she told him.

"What?" he muttered to her.

"The light's green." she said louder. He sighed and drove, but interstate was the other way.

"Uh, Dean. The interstate's the other way." she told him.

"I know." he told her. She groaned.

XXX

Andrea walked into the bathroom, pushing the shower curtain aside, and put the plug in the drain before turning on the water. She just needed relaxation. Between her father's best friend's death, the lake, and her son not saying a word to her. Plus, her father wouldn't even explain two of those things to her even when she demanded some answers, he'd just sit in his office and sulk in despair. But she couldn't think about that right now. She just needed to calm down, and she had earned some relaxation anyway. A nice, hot bath would do her some good.

XXX

Dean, this job- I think it's over." she told him, chuckling to herself. But the way he looked, he wasn't laughing.

"I'm not so sure." he said, glancing at his sister for a slight second, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." she said as if it was obvious. Her brother was acting unusual and she was ready to get to the bottom of it.

"So, what if we take off and this thing isn't done, huh? What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" he told her.

"But why would you think like that?" Sam asked. Her back was too the window, and she was sitting cross-legged in her seat. He made a slight face then muttered.

"Because Lucas seemed pretty scared." he muttered.

"Oh my god! That's what this is about? I can't believe that you, Dean Samuel Winchester, has a soft spot for a child." she began to poke at his side with her boot. She couldn't believe that her big, tough brother who enjoyed frisky women and bacon cheeseburgers, had a soft spot for a child.

"Shut up. I just don't want to leave town without knowing the kid is ok." he said. She sighed.

"Aw. So sweet." he shoved her slightly, and she laughed.

"Well, I'm with you. The kid seemed pretty freaked." she said as she lied her head on her seat.

XXX

Andrea glided her hand through the water, making sure it was the right temperature before going over to the mirror. She stripped. Then, as all her clothes were stripped from her body, she sat in the tub and grabbed the rag on the side of the tub before closing her eyes. The water was still running, so she raised a foot and let it soak underneath the running water. She sighed. This was just what she needed. A nice warm soak to relax in. She rubbed the towel up and down her arms. But since her eyes weren't open, she didn't notice that the crystal clear blue water had turned a dark and murky yellow. Then she felt something grab at her leg, but in an instant reflex, she jerked it away and that was when she opened her eyes to see the dark color of the water. She screamed and tried to fling herself out of the water. But whatever was in there had a grip on her leg and she was pulled back in. When she realized that her legs weren't getting out soon, she grabbed the edge of the tub and tried to keep her head up. She flung her hair many times and her hair was soaking. Her heart was flipping, and it was falling into her stomach. She tried as hard as she could and she could even hear her son banging on the door. She screamed bloody murder, and she couldn't keep her head up. At least she had taken in a large gulp of she was underwater, she heard a small voice whisper to her. But, maybe it wasn't really. But she could've swore she had heard "_Come play with me._"

XXX

The two stood in front of Andrea's house and just as Dean was about to knock, Lucas opened the door panting. He tugged Dean's arm quickly.

"Lucas? Lucas! What's wrong?" he asked the boy. But he wasn't listening. He continued to pant and ran upstairs, hoping the two would follow him. Which they did. But the time they had gotten to the stairs, water was dripping from the door and over the stairs. Lucas raced up and continued to bang on the door until Sam pulled him out of the way and handed him to Dean before raising a foot and kicking the door off its hinges. She ran in and grabbed at the arms she had found under the water and pulled. She groaned at the strength she had to use and she had finally gotten Andrea's head above water. Sam pulled the rest of her body out and Andrea was crying, coughing, and gasping. She was fine, and she realized that a man was seeing her naked, but she couldn't think about that right now. She was glad she had been saved, but she needed to know what the hell was in her tub. And fast.

XXX

Sam sat with Andrea at the dinner table. She had saved the girl and was trying to get the information of what had happened so she could at least think of a way to save the rest of the town.

"Can you tell me?" Sam muttered softly, knowing she was still shaken up.

"No..." she muttered softly. Dean was in the basement looking through some things trying to figure out why Peter had gone after Andrea. She wasn't part of Bill's family. So, why would he attack her? Andrea shook her head and tears came up in her eyes.

"It doesn't make sense. I'm going crazy." she muttered, her eyes moving everywhere and they wouldn't meet Sam's. She put her face in her hands as the tears fell.

"No, Andrea, you're not. Just tell me what happened. Everything." she gave her best puppy dog eyes. She lifted her eyes to Sam and noticed the look, so she gave in.

"I heard- I_ thought_ I heard... there was this voice." her voice was raspy and quiet.

"What did it say?" Sam asked in the same voice, except not as raspy.

"It said- it said '_Come play with me.'_" she sobbed.

"What's happening?" she cried. Sam rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her while thinking of what to do. Back in the basement, Dean had finally picked out a folder that said '_Jake-12 years old_'. He looked it over and turned to a random page. There was no evidence there, and he flipped to the next. There, he didn't believe his eyes. He closed the book and rushed back upstairs. He opened the book to that page and showed it to Andrea. It was an explorers' camp, and he noticed 3 of the kids he knew.

"Do you recognize the kids in this picture?" he asked. She shook her head.

"What? Oh, um, no, I mean, except that's my dad right there." she pointed to one of the taller kids.

"He must've been 12 years old in these pictures." she muttered. Dean looked to his sister who looked back at him with a muddled expression.

"Chris Barr's drowning, the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must've been to the Sheriff." she realized.

"Bill and the Sheriff, they were both involved with Peter's death." she realized. Andrea looked at the two in front of her with a bewildered expression.

"What about Chris? My Dad-what-what are you talking about?" Not even acknowledging the question, Dean had realized that Lucas stood out the door, staring out at the morning sun. He was staring at something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Lucas?" he asked, catching the attention of Andrea and Sam who looked to the boy.

"Lucas, what is it?" he asked the boy. Not even recognizing the man's voice, he opened the door and walked out. The three stood up and followed after the boy. He continued into the story and when they were deep in, Andrea called to him.

"Lucas, honey?" she asked. Then Lucas stopped over what seemed as a patch of dirt that looked softer than usual dirt would be. He stepped over it and looked up at Dean who stood in front of him.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, ok?" he asked. She nodded and grasped Lucas' hand as they walked back to the house. Dean ran back and got two shovels from the back of the Impala, bringing them back to the place where Sam stood. They both dug into the soft ground. They had both gotten at least 3 patches of dirt before Sam had pounded into something hard. It sounded big and metal. She shared a look with her brother before the two leaned down and dug through the rest with their hands. Sam grabbed hold onto a handle and her brother grabbed it along with her and they pulled it out. It was an old red bicycle. Correction, _the_ old red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam said in awe.

"Who are you?" they heard a voice and turned around to see Jake holding a gun. It was pointed at Sam more than Dean, in which he stepped in front of her.

"Ok, you seem to have a grudge against my sister and I don't know why, so I'm going to have to ask you to point that somewhere else." Jake squeezed the trigger in warning, but Dean stood his ground.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said hurriedly. Jake didn't back down either and his hand was trembling.

"How did you know that was there?" he asked, angrily and his face was as red as a raging bull.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried his bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean told him. Jake was breathing heavily and they could tell that he was nervous. From the window, Andrea saw her Dad had pointed the gun at Sam and Dean.

"I need you to go upstairs, sweetie. Now." she glanced out the window.

"Lock the door and wait for me. _Don't_ come out." she told him and at that, he ran upstairs as she ran out the door.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake muttered quietly.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago, that's what the hell we're talking about." Dean said. He was standing straighter now and Sam had her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Dad!" Andrea yelled from beside them.

"And now you've got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean said angrily.

"It's going to take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's going to drown them, and drag your bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then it's going to take you, and it's not going to stop until it does." Sam told him.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." she finished.

"Listen to yourselves. Both of you. You're _insane_." he exaggerated.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if we're going to bring this spirit down, we're going to have to find the remains, salt them, and burn them to dust. Now tell me, you buried Peter. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean growled.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." he said to her, without taking his eyes off the two in front of him.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris _died_ on that lake. Dad, _look_ at me!" she cried. He glanced over at his daughter.

"And tell me you didn't-you didn't _kill_ anyone." she finished that sentence quietly. Jake stared at her and began to breath heavily, tearing his eyes away from his daughter and began to breath heavily.

"Oh my God." she muttered.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest of us. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head underwater. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long and he drowned." he looked to the siblings.

"We let the body go, and it sank." he finished. Since the gun was put down now, Dean had gotten from in front of Sam and the two looked at each other frustrated.

"Oh, Andrea. We were kids, we were so scared. It was a mistake, but Andrea, to think that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris(I), because of some _ghost_\- It's not rational." he explained. Dean sighed.

"All right, listen to me. _All_ of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." he told them. Then they heard Andrea gasp. Lucas was at the dock. He leaned down and his hand reached towards the water.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled. The four ran towards the lake, each of them calling for Lucas.

"_Come play with me._" a voice whispered to him. A ghostly hand reached from the water and pulled Lucas in. The four emerged from the woods and Jake stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. A ghostly version of Peter, with matted black hair and ghostlike blue eyes, was staring at him from the water. He gasped. Sam and Dean both ran down to the dock and jumped into the water, pointed hands first.

"Andrea, stay where you are!" Sam ordered to Andrea who was set to jump in.

"No, Lucas!" she screamed, but stayed there. They came up for air a couple minutes later. They both had long wet hair that was matted to their foreheads.

"Lucas, where are you?" she cried. Jake began to take his jacket off as the siblings dove back in the water.

"Peter, if you can hear me, please, Peter, I'm so- I'm so sorry. Lucas- he's just a little boy. It's not his fault, it's mine! Take me, please!" he yelled to the water. Dean and Sam appeared once again, and Dean yelled to Jake.

"Jake, no!"

"Just let it be over!" Sheriff Barr screamed.

"Daddy!" was the last word Jake heard from his daughter. His leg was grabbed and in reflex, he began to struggle. But Jake was gone in an instant. Sam and Dean dove back in and 3 minutes later, Sam came back up. She shook her hair out of her face and looked to Andrea, shaking her head.

"No!" Andrea screamed once again. But just as she screamed, Dean appeared with Lucas, who was unconscious. Andrea continued to cry, though, for her father. Sam took Lucas from Dean's arms and left him on the dock where Andrea tried to wake them, then they helped each other out of the lake.

XXX

The next day, Sam and Dean were walking back to their car. They opened the back door, and both threw their bags in the car. Sam looked over at her brother who looked like a mix of a lost puppy and a wrestler who just lost a match.

"Dean, we can't save _everyone_." she rubbed his back slightly.

"I know." he muttered. She nodded.

"Sam, Dean!" they heard, and both turned to look behind Sam where Andrea and Lucas stood.

"Hey." Dean called.

"We're glad we're caught you." she said. Lucas held a platter of sandwiches.

"We just, um, we made you some lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." she smiled. Lucas looked up to his mother.

"Can I give it to them now." he asked. His voice was soft, probably raspy from not talking for 2 years. Dean smiled at Sam who chuckled at the boy's soft voice. Dean took the platter.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load them in the car." he told the boy as they walked over to the car. Sam smiled at her brother as they opened the car door.

"So how you holding up?" Andrea asked. "It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" she said. Sam sighed, looking over as Dean started the car.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." she muttered.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I guess I just have to hold on to that." she said. Sam smiled and reached her arms out.

"Goodbye, Andrea." she smiled as they hugged. Then they walked over to the car. Dean sat in the car and Lucas stood in front of him.

"Ok, if you're going to be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I need you to repeat it back to me one more time." he smiled and made the 'c'mon' gesture with his hand.

"Zeppelin Rules!" Lucas smiled and threw a fist into the air.

"Yes, yes they do." Sam told them as she appeared over the open car door.

"You take care of your mom, ok?" Dean asked, rubbing Lucas head. Dean stood up in front of Andrea who appeared besides Sam and Andrea kissed him. Sam smiled at her big brother.

"Thank you." she whispered as they pulled apart. Dean noticed his sister's smile and chuckled.

"Come on, Sammy, move your ass. We're gonna lose daylight before we hit the road. " he told her, rounding to the driver's seat. Sam kissed Lucas on his cheek before getting in the car with her big brother. They pulled off and Sam waved to Andrea and Lucas who waved at them until they were out of sight.


	4. Phantom Traveler(1x04)

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Phantom Traveler**

George sat up, pulling on his collar anxiously. The man stood up, using his bag to help him because of his weak knees. He limped towards the bathroom. (George had gotten in an accident two months earlier leaving temporary damage to his leg.) He ran the water, cupping some and spraying it over his face. A man walked in behind him and noticed him breathing heavily after pressing the water toward his face.

"Nervous flier?" he asked. George chuckled.

"Is it obvious?" he looked at the man through the mirror who shrugged.

"Well, it's going to be fine. I mean, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash- 20,000 to one?" he asked before leaving.

"That's, uh, really reassuring, thank you!" he called after him sarcastically. He moved to wash his face in the sink once more, but in the mirror, he turned to see a black substance crawl through the vent. He was set to scream until it entered him through his eyes.

X

"How are you doing today, Miranda?" asked Chuck, the pilot. The flight attendant Miranda replied with "I'm doing just fine Chuck." she smiled before turning to where the passengers were now boarding the plane.

"Welcome aboard." she smiled and the first passenger was a young African-American male who showed her his ticket and asked where his seat was.

"Uh, 15C- that's all the way in the back of the plane and to the right." he nodded his thanks and went to his seat. George got on next and didn't even acknowledge the woman.

"Have a nice flight, sir." she commented. He turned around, and she saw that the man had black, almost full black eyes. She gasped. "Oh, I'm counting on it." he smiled before turning and heading to her seat. She shrugged it off slowly, but was still shaken. She led the rest of the passengers to their seats and the flight began. George sat next to a young blonde woman who looked as if this was her first time on a plane, which it was.

"Excuse me, do you know how long we've been up?" George asked. She nodded slightly and raised her wrist carefully.

"Um, uh, a-about 40 m-minutes." she stuttered.

"Wow, time really does fly, huh?" George chuckled lightly.

"I wish it flew faster." she muttered.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." he stood up and moved the woman's legs and another man. He walked to the back, nearing the bathroom where another passengers looked at him weirdly. _George_ turned right towards the emergency exit and reached for the handle.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" A passenger yelled at him, making the rest turn and yell for him to stop. But he pulled it and it hit the tail of the plane. Everyone screamed in a panic, grabbing the air cases that had dropped.

XXX

Dean lied face-down in his pillow and he heard the door open. He seemed asleep, but at the sound of the door, he awoke quickly and grasped the knife under his pillow. He was ready to swing it out and slice the nearest creature that had entered his sister and his room until he felt weight dip down on his bed.

"Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!" he heard his sister yell into his ear.

"What time is it?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"About 5:45. Here, I brought you coffee." she reached over her brother and set his coffee down on his nightstand.

"In the morning?" he asked loudly.

"Yup." she laughed.

"Where does the day go?" he muttered looking over to her. She looked terrible. Bags under her eyes, her hair was disheveled from tossing and turning, trying to sleep.

"Meh. A couple hours." she sighed, putting her face in her brother's shoulder.

"Liar- I was up at 3:00, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." he muttered, moving to sit on the side of the bed. She got up and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." she smiled.

"Sammy, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" he asked, a concerning look filling his eyes.

"Ok, maybe I got at least 20 minutes. De, it's not a big deal." she muttered.

"_Yes, it is._" he told her.

"Stop being my concerned big brother."

"I'm not." he laughed.

"Yes you are. As always." she laughed with him, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's your job to keep _my_ ass alive. I need you sharp." he ordered. She pushed him in the shoulder.

"But, seriously, Sam, are you still having nightmares about Tommy?" he asked softly, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah. But it's not just him. It's everything. I just forgot, you know, this job- man, it gets to you." she put her coffee down as she faced away from her brother.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." he sipped his coffee.

"So, what? All this- it never keeps you up all night?" she asked, watching her brother as he sipped.

"Never? You're never afraid?" she grinned slightly as her brother shook his head.

"No, not really." he said nonchalantly. She chuckled, then went over to her brother's bed, sitting next to him. They looked at each other before she turned to his pillow. She pulled out the knife he had almost flung at her and held it in front of his face. She sighed as he looked over it.

"That's not fear. That's precaution." he smiled, taking it from her petite hands and storing it back under his pillow.

"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue." she sighed, lying back on his bed. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and Sam sent the ringing phone an annoyed look while her brother answered it. The two shared a look before he opened it.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Dean, it's Jerry Panowski." he heard on the other end. He looked over to his sister who was slowly falling asleep, and he put a hand on her stomach, knowing that a nightmare would erupt. Dean narrowed his eyes, confused on who Jerry was.

"You and your Dad helped me out a couple years back?" he asked, hoping Dean would remember, so he could help with the latest problem.

"Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittaning, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?" he asked worriedly as his mind flashed to a huge gash on his arm he had told Sammy about the next week. She was worried and continued to call about an infection, about the blood, about everything. But he continued to assure her it was all right. His mind drifted away from those thoughts as he heard Jerry's voice again. "_No_, no, thank god, no." he chuckled.

"But it's something else and, uh, well, I think it could be a lot worse." he said quietly, hoping none of his co-workers would hear him.

"What is it?" Dean asked carefully as he rubbed his sister's shoulder, hearing her begin to slightly whimper. Her face contorted in pain and rolled to the right, pushing herself into her brother. He sighed, rubbing her side.

"Can we talk in person?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be there soon." he promised. He hung up quickly and turned to his baby sister. He shifted her onto his bed and he put his own leather jacket over her instead of the blankets because he knew that she would be more comfortable like that. Dean knew it calmed her easily. When they were little, Sam would always run to Dean's bed after a nightmare she had and his scent always calmed her. The smell of gun oil and car fuel. She always wrapped her tiny arms around him and hugged him hard as they slept. Dean watched as the whimpering stopped and she clutched the jacket closer to her. The stress lines smoothed out over her face and she smiled slightly. He smiled, kissed her head before walking to the bathroom to get a shower.

XXX

The siblings walked through a plane workshop along with Jerry.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick, guys." he said as they walked.

"I ought to be doing you guys a favor, instead of the other way around." he turned to Sam who looked back at him.

"Dean and your Dad really helped me out." he smiled. She smiled back.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" she asked him. Then they heard a man behind them say "Poltergeist? I love that movie!"

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry growled at the man as Dean sent the man a glare, catching him staring at his sister's... uh... _intimate_ parts.

"Damn right it was a poltergeist- practically tore our house apart. Tell you something- if it wasn't for you and you're Dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." he said as they turned into another part of the shop. Dean smiled at his sister.

"Your Dad said you were off to college. Is that right?" Sam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm taking some time off." she muttered, looking over to her brother as he shrugged.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell." he smiled. Sam widened her eyes and muttered "What?" Her brother looked at her and shook his head at her shocked face.

"He talked about you all the time." he smiled.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yeah, you bet he did." Sam stared at the man. Her father had always been disappointed in her because she had wanted to dance instead of hunt and that argument happened when she was only 15. But that's a story for another time. What made her panic was why would he be proud of her now?

"Hey, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" he turned to Dean as Sam sorted through her thoughts.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean covered as his sister looked over at him with slight tears in her eyes. But they wouldn't fall, he knew that. Whenever they were walking a job, Sam never cried. But it was her father being _proud_ of her. A one time thing, according to her.

"Well, we're missing the old man. We get Samantha. Even trade, don't you think?" he said, as he turned to the two of them, continuing walking. Sam laughed lowly.

"No, not by a long shot." she told him.

"There's something I want you guys to hear." they finally arrived at his office as he said that. The two sat in the open chairs and Jerry closed the door. He went over to a record player and opened it.

"I listened to this, and it sounded up your alley." he smiled slightly at them as he put the CD in its' player.

"Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." he told them as the sibling's eyes shifted between the record player and Jerry. He played it and they heard talking. It was indistinct, so they didn't know what they were saying. The two were focused on the sounds they were hearing and they heard the plane descending rapidly. The man continued to speak, trying to get the plane back until everything stopped. There was no sound, only static. Suddenly there was a low moaning that made Dean raise his eyebrows. And finally a loud howl. The two looked at each other before turning back to Jerry.

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles South. Now, they're _saying_ mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. No one knows why. Over 100 people on board, and only 7 came out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh... well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault." he muttered, looking them both in the eyes. He looked as if he truly believed it wasn't this "Chuck's" fault.

"And, you don't think it was?" Sam wondered.

"No, I don't." he said surely. Sam nodded.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors-" she counted off her fingers until her brother cut him off.

"Yeah, and anyway we can get a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage- guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got _that_ kind of clearance."

"No problem." Dean smiled. But Sam had ideas for her big brother she _knew_ he wouldn't like.

XXX

Sam leant against the Impala as Dean walked out of Copy Jacks. She sighed at him as he smiled a blonde woman.

"You've been in there _forever_. What'd you do, did you get some in there or something?" she laughed.

"Shut up, Sammy. You can't rush perfection." he smiled, holding up two I.D's. She took hers.

"You're right. I do look perfect." she smiled as he crossed over the to the driver's side. Then she looked it over and realized what it said.

"Really, big bro? Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us." she muttered. just loud for him to hear.

"Well, it's something new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." he entered the car and his sister followed.

"Alright, whatcha got?" he asked turning to her.

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P on the cockpit voice recorder." she said as she stuck the I.D in her pocket and taking out her laptop. She opened it.

"Yeah?" her brother voiced.

"Mm-hmm. Listen." she said as she pressed the play button after sticking the CD into the laptop. You could hear the same high-pitched static that they heard in Jerry's office, but then a voice whispered "No Survivors.". It sounded of the voice of an old witch or someone within' that age range. It sounded as if that person was dying. Dean raised an eyebrow as his sister looked over at him.

"No Survivors? What's _that_ supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." he asked her.

"It's got me." she shrugged with a confused look etched onto her face.

"So, Sammy? Whatcha think? Haunted Flight?" he asked her as he turned the car on.

"Well, there's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like **phantom traveler**." She had researched a bit while he was in there and came up with many examples of that.

"Mm-hmm." he muttered as she continued.

"Or, um, remember flight 401?" he asked.

"Right- the one that crashed, and the airplane salvaged its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Right." she muttered. "Maybe we got a similar deal." she continued. Dean slightly nodded before taking out the list of witnesses that Jerry had given them.

"Ok, so the survivors. Which one of'em do you want to talk to first?" he asked, scanning over the list. She immediately pointed out one.

"Third on the list- Max Jaffey." she stated.

"Why him?" Dean asked without looking up from the list.

"Well, for one, he's from around here, and two, if anyone saw anything weird, _he_ did." she pointed. He turned to her, an uncertain look carved into his features.

"Well, I spoke to his mother, while you were in there, and she told me where to find him." she muttered smirking at her brother.

"What?" he asked, seeing the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Just drive." she smirked again, and he gave her a weird look before pulling off.

XXX

Along with Max Jaffey, the two walked along the lawn of**_ Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital_**.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max muttered.

"Right. Some new information has come up. If you could just answer a couple questions..." Dean trailed off, looking over to his sister, motioning that it was her turn to speak.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" She asked slowly. She wondered if he really was crazy. The sore look on his face, his pale skin, his eyes wouldn't look anywhere but the ground. But, at least he could speak.

"Like what?" Max muttered. His entire mood changed. This seemed like a touchy subject with him.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe... voices." Dean listed, looking over at the man for approval. Max stared at the man for a moment or two.

"No, nothing." he had said that too quickly for either of the siblings' tastes. At that, the two shared a look and sat at a table, Max seating himself beside them.

"Hmm, Mr. J_o_ffey-" Dean started, mispronouncing the last name.

"_Jaffey_." Max corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked _yourself_ in here, right?" Dean asked, a hard gaze flown towards Mr. Jaffey's face.

"Can I ask why?" he finished as Max nodded.

"I was a little stressed. I _survived_ a plane _crash_." he sighed. The two shared a look once again, but this one said something different. He was lying. They could tell. They did it professionally.

"Uh-huh, and _that's_ what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" he asked. Max flinched slightly at his tone. He looked at both of them and they were staring at him intently, waiting on an answer.

"I-I don't want to talk about this a-anymore." he stuttered. '_Smooth, Max. Real Smooth_' he thought to himself dully.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." he ordered. Max looked away for a second and turned back to the man in front of him.

"No. No, I was delusional-seeing things." he tried to make the officer believe what he was saying. But he couldn't tell if he was trying to convince the two cops, or himself.

"Oh." Dean turned to Sam who mouthed 'Wow' in disbelief.

"He was seeing things." Dean muttered as his sister shook her head. Sam sighed and gave him her best puppy eyes and hope for the best. She opened her big blue eyes and spoke.

"It's ok. Just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please?" she asked him hopefully, not letting her eyes glaze over for a second. This always worked. Except on her Dad and only sometimes it didn't work on Dean. He stared at her for a moment, biting his lip in thought. He opened his mouth quickly.

"There was... this... man." he sighed. Sam took her eyes off the man to send a slight smirk to her brother who rolled his eyes playfully in response. Then they listened to Max intently.

"And, uh, he had these... eyes. These, uh, _black_ eyes. And I saw him- I _thought_ I saw him-" he corrected himself earning a sigh from Sam.

"What?" Dean asked first. Max sighed and looked up at both of them.

"I saw him opening the emergency exit. But that's _impossible_, right? I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." he looked up at them, looking at Dean mostly, refusing to give into those puppy dog eyes again.

"This man- did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked carefully. Max looked at her as if _she_ was the crazy one.

"What are you, nuts?" he asked, loudly. Sam was slightly taken aback by the question and tilted her head slightly, showing her confusion.

"He was a passenger. He sat right in front of me." he told her directly. Sam shifted in her seat and looked to her brother who shrugged.

"All right, thank you Mr. Jaffey." Dean said as they both stood up and he patted Max on the shoulder.

"God, he annoyed me." Sam muttered.

"So, should we talk to the 'suspect's' widow?" Dean asked as the two signed out of the hospital.

XXX

The two pulled up to George's wife's home.

"Here we are- George Phelps, Seat 20C." Sam muttered as the Impala parked in front of the large home.

"Man. I don't care how strong you are." he got out of the car and he continued to speak as his sister copied his actions, still staring at the house.

"Even yoked up on PCP, no way you can open an emergency door during a flight." he told her as he leaned against the Impala. Sam sighed and turned toward her brother.

"Not if your _human_." she stated as if it was obvious. Which it was.

"But maybe this guy, George, was something else- some kind of creature maybe? In human form?" she asked him slightly, making it a question/statement.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked, pointing up to the house. The two looked up to the two-story house where George used to live. She shrugged.

"I told you. Human form. They'd have to blend in." she argued before the two went into the house. George's wife sat them down and Sam picked up a picture of George.

"This is your late husband?" she asked softly. Mrs. Phelps nodded slightly.

"Yes, that was my George." she said softly, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. Ever since the flight, she hasn't stopped crying. At some points, she'd lock herself in their bedroom and hug his pillow. She reminded Dean of Sam after Tommy was murdered. He leaned back and looked at Sammy who was still studying the picture.

"And you said he was a... dentist?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Mm-hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly?" she asked the man in front of her.

"For him to go like that..." she bit her lip as it trembled. She looked down and sighed.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked softly, not trying to startle anything out of the broken woman.

"Thirteen years." she replied proudly as she thought of their wedding and her 1-3 pregnancies.

"Through all that time, did you ever notice anything strange(I) about him? Anything out of the ordinary?" she asked carefully.

"Um..", getting there...

"uh," almost there!

"He had acid reflux if that's what you mean." said looking up at them. Nope. Nothing. Sam sighed. She was wrong. This man was as normal as any man could be. A wife, 3 kids, yep, no sort of _**Supernatural**_ creature at all. The siblings looked at each other, practically reading each other.

'_I told you._' Dean's eyes read.

'_Oh, shut up_' her eyes growled back.

XXX

"I mean, it goes without saying, it just doesn't make any sense." Sam uttered as she walked down the stairs behind her brother.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer isn't exactly evil-personified." he smiled teasingly as his sister passed him to get to the car.

"But, you know what we need to do? We need to get into that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." he stopped and leaned over the car, looking over to his sister. She shrugged.

"Ok, if we're gonna go down that route, we're gonna need to _look_ the part." she smiled up at her big brother who narrowed his eyes in confusion.

XXX

Sam stepped out of _Mort's For Style_ and she was in a light blue shirt and black jacket with black suit pants and black flats. She turned to her brother who would walk out the door. She tried to pull him by the arm, but he snatched it back.

"No, I am _not_ coming out in this monkey suit. Enough people have seen me _in_ here already." he growled, staying inside the door. She rolled her eyes and caught him off guard, by pinching him on the back of his neck and pushing him out the door. He growled at her, rubbing his neck and sighing as they walked. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie.

"I feel like one of the Blues Brothers." he growled pulling at the tie that was practically choking him.

"No you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance." she smiled teasingly as he looked over the cloth.

"I hate this thing." he muttered.

"Do you want into that warehouse or not?" she muttered. He rolled his eyes as they entered the car. As they drove, Dean continued to scratch his suit, making his sister laugh continuously.

XXX

They showed their badges to the security guard. They looked extremely legit. The two had the suits, they had the sharp look in their eye, and the badges just complimented what was already there. He nodded their access and pointed them towards the door. Samantha led the way as they opened the door. They entered the room of the plane wreckage where you could barely tell what was looked around at the carts full of equipment and under the parts of the plane was a layout of what the plane used to look like. Dean pulled out a device as they trailed around the plane.

"What's that?" his sister asked looking over the device with slight confusion.

"It's an EMF meter. It detects Electromagnetic Frequencies." he told her as he pulled the antenna up and the EMF beeped.

"I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted up walkman?" she asked, chuckling a little as her brother turned to smile his famous smirk at her.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." he smirked. She rolled her eyes as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, I can see that." she looked down at it. She laughed again as her brother gave her a slightly muddled look. As they walked, Dean trailed the EMF over everything they passed. He put it under a part of the emergency handle that George had pulled where it beeped rapidly.

"Check out the emergency handle." Dean called to his sister. She came back and swiped a finger over it and yellow stuff came off onto her finger.

"Ew, what is this stuff?" she growled slightly, trying to work it off her finger.

"One way to find out." Dean said. He turned to her, and she took the sample cup out of her pocket and used a pocket knife to scrape some of the stuff in.

Outside, back with the guard, the _real_ homeland security agents appeared in front of the guard. They pulled out their badges and one smiled.

"Gentlemen." he greeted politely. The guard gave them a confused look.

"Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?" he asked, chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" one of them asked, putting his badge back in his jacket pocket.

"Two of your buddies went inside, not five minutes ago." he laughed. But, as he saw the agents' panicked looks, his smile immediately dropped. The guards and the agents journeyed down the halls, guns at the ready.

Sam finished scooping the substance into the cup and turned to her brother. She had a bad feeling in her gut and by the looks of it, her brother felt it too. They ran out the back door and just as the door closed, the guards and the real agents arrived in the room. Dean peeked around the corner of the building and gestured for his sister to follow him. They walked calmly until they heard the alarm, leading them into a speed walk. They arrived at the gate, where Dean took his jacket off, throwing it over the gate doors and Sam climbed up first, her brother falling after her. He took back his jacket and smirked at his sister.

"Guess these monkey suits come in handy." he smiled before they rushed to the Impala.

XXX

Jerry's microscope zoomed in on the sample Sam had given him. It looked somewhat like popcorn, but everyone knew it wasn't. It was small and dusty thing. I don't think that's how you would describe popcorn. The siblings watched intently as he worked.

"Huh." Jerry said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sam asked, raising her eyes at him for the first time since they had gotten back.

"This stuff is covered in sulfur." he remarked.

"You're sure?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Take a look for yourself." he told them until they heard a loud crash. Jerry sighed.

"If you excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." he sighed, as he headed out the door. Dean looked first and his sister just watched him, clutching her jacket tighter around herself as a cold breeze flew in from the window.

"Hmm. Not too many things leave behind a sulfuric residue." he said as he looked up at her.

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked, her voice slightly raspy from being quiet for so long. He shrugged.

"It would explain how a mortal man has the strength to open up an emergency hatch." he said, the wheels in his head turning.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." she shrugged.

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup." he told her looking down at the desk.

"Ew." she muttered softly.

"It's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" he told his sister. This was possible, but what kind of thing does that? And for what motive?

"You ever heard of something like this before?" she asked him.

"Never." he answered.

XXX

Sam typed furiously at the computer, researching things about demonic possession and plane crashes as her brother used a few books she had gotten from the local library.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? Christian, Native American, Hindu- you name it." she said to him, looking over to him after she was finished.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." he argued.

"Well, that's not exactly true. According to Japanese Beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease-" she listed until her brother cut her off.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" he asked in disbelief. She shrugged as he sat up.

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" he asked, standing up to stand behind her to look at the computer. Sam tried to look for a better way to explain it and when she couldn't, she answered, "Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes this thing has brought down before this one?" she looked up at him. Her brother sighed before turning around and chuckling lowly.

"What?" she asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know, sis. This isn't our normal gig." he sighed.

"I mean, demons, they don't want anything- just death and destruction for their own sake." he said, looking over to her.

"This is big. I wish Dad was here." he said softly, hoping not to trigger any mighty emotions out of his baby sister. Then he heard something that surprised him.

"Yeah, me too." she said softly. He raised his eyebrows at her and slowly walked over to her.

"What?" she looked up at him with a confused face.

"Are you sick?" he asked as he put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, shut up." she laughed and pushed his hand off of her before his phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Jerry." he said as he sat on the bed.

"My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert, he'd dead." Sam heard from the loud phone. She widened her eyes as did her brother.

"Wha- Jerry, I'm sorry, what happened?" Dean rambled as he looked over to her as she straightened up.

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin, 'bout an hour ago. The plane went down." he sniffled softly.

"Where'd this happen?" Dean went into immediate hunter mode.

"Um, about 60 miles west of here, near Nazareth." Jerry sighed, his frown lines becoming evident. Dean groaned.

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." he groaned.

"Pardon?" Jerry wondered.

"Nothing. Hang in there, alright, we'll catch up to you soon." he said. He hung up the phone and looked over to his sister who chuckled softly in disbelief.

"Another crash?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." he tossed her her jacket and muttered "Let's go." before they headed out the door.

"Where?" she questioned.

"Nazareth." he said with no emotion.

XXX

The two sped down the road in the Impala where black smoke was withering through the trees. They inspected the crash and something caught Sam's eye once again.

"Is that...?" she questioned herself softly. Dean turned to her from looking at the tail of it. She was inspecting the inside, and she was staring at the wheel, scratching at it again. She gathered it in another sample cup and handed it to her brother.

"I think it's more sulfur." she looked up at him.

"Well, let's have Jerry check it out." he said as he handed it to her. She put it back in her pocket and they walked back to the Impala.

XXX

"Sulfur?" Dean questioned as he stood by Jerry and the microscope. He stood and nodded, making Dean look over to Sammy.

"Well, that's great." he muttered.

"All right, so that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean voiced to his sister. Sam rubbed her temple.

"Well, with all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." she said half-heartedly.

"What's the bad news?" asked Dean, his eyebrows raising.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly 40 minutes. And get this, so did flight 2485." she told him. Dean sighed and leant forward slightly.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked. Dean turned to him.

"It's biblical numerology. You know, Noah's Ark? It rained for 40 days. The number means death." he explained.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that _all_ went down 40 minutes in." she explained her research to the two mean as she pointed at the screen.

"Any survivors?" Dean questioned.

"No. Not until now, at least- not until flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder- remember what the E.V.P. said?" she asked him.

"_No Survivors._" he repeated. She stared at him for a few minutes, waiting for that look of realization to dawn on his face as it always did. And that's exactly what his facial expression said.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." he realized as Jerry looked over at him. The two shared a look that Jerry didn't notice, both of their eyes saying the exact same thing. '_Time to save some survivors._'

XXX

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey. And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines." she smiled her sweetest smile even though she knew the people couldn't see her and turned to her brother who was speeding down the road in the Impala as she hung up.

"That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." she said as she marked the two names off the list of survivors.

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean concluded.

"Right, her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8:00. It's her first night back on the job." Sam told him.

"Hmm, that sounds like just our luck." he smiled at her. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is a five hour drive, even with _you_ behind the wheel." she said. Her brother had always been a devil on the road. Whatever the speed limit was, he just wanted to go over it. Even when they got pulled over. He nodded.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off the pass." He tried. She scratched her head.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never gonna make it." she muttered sullenly.

"We'll make it." he reassured her. He stepped on the pedal dramatically and they sped off into the night.

XXX

They rushed into the crowded airport and rushed over to a screen that showed what flight left and where to. Sam pointed up.

"Right there. There boarding in 30 minutes." she told him breathlessly.

"Ok, we still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." he thought up a plan as he rushed over to a courtesy phone.

"Hi, gate 13." he smiled.

"Who are you calling sir?" the operator asked.

"I'm trying to contact Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um..." he trailed off, looking to Sam for the flight number.

"424" she mouthed.

"Flight 424." he finished. They heard the intercom voice_ 'Amanda Walker. Amanda Walker. You have a phone call at the white courtesy phone at gate 13.'_

"Come on." Dean muttered impatiently. Then he heard the phone click.

"This is Amanda Walker." he heard.

"Miss Walker." he started off his smooth lie.

"Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." he told her, his voice sounding as promising as it wasn't.

"Karen?" she asked immediately.

"Nothing serious- just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so..." he started, but Amanda cut him off.

"That's impossible, I just got off the phone with her." she said. That made Dean silent. All his plans were gone. New idea needed. ALERT! NEW IDEA NEEDED!

"You what?" he muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?" she questioned.

"Uh, well, there must be some mistake." he muttered.

"And how would you even know I was here?" she was almost screaming now.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" she growled. There was the idea he needed. His best guess was bad breakup between Amanda and this guy Vince, so he went with what came to his head.

"Guilty as charged." he chuckled slightly.

"Wow. This is unbelievable." Amanda spoke. Sam watched as her brother's entire demeanor changed from serious to joking.

"He's really sorry." he said in a fragmented voice.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" she growled sternly into his ear.

"Yes, but, he really needs to see you tonight, so-" he started, but she cut him off, making Dean roll his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, it's too late." she told him.

"Don't be like that! Come on, the guy's a mess. Really, it's pathetic." he lied through his teeth, turning the Winchester charm on.

"Really?" she asked, her voice breaking and you could tell that he had gotten her.

"Oh yeah." he nodded, and it made Sam turn to stand in front of him.

"Look, I've got to go. Tell him to call me when I land." she said before hanging up the phone, ignoring Dean's protests. He hung up the phone as well and looked at his sister, who looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"Damn it! So close." he growled, turning away from her. She shook her head slightly, and he could tell she was thinking.

"All right, time for plan B. I'm getting on that plane." she said as she turned away from him.

"Hang on a second." he said.

"Dean, that plane is going in the air with over 100 passengers on board and if we're right, that plane is going to crash." she told him.

"I know." he said as if she was stupid.

"All right, well, I'm getting on that plane, I'm going to find that demon and exorcise it." she told him sternly. Man, all the woman were talking so seriously to him today.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" he asked. She knew of his fear of planes, but maybe she didn't know about his fear of losing his baby sister.

"Dean, I'll be fine. You stay down here. We don't need you breaking down in a demon's domain." she told him sincerely.

"No, I'm going with you." he told her, pushing past her, ignoring her protests just as Amanda had done to him.

XXX

The two sat in the third row from the front where Dean was breathing hard, his hand were shaking and sweating, and his sister had a worried expression etched onto her face.

"Just try to relax." she whispered to him.

"Just try to shut up." he growled in response. He didn't want his sister to see his weak side, but she had seen it many times before. Why not now? Because they were exorcising a _demon_, first time too, _that's_ why. Dean sighed heavily as the plane shook, ready to take off. Sam looked toward her brother, hearing a slight noise coming from him.

"Are you humming Metallica?" she laughed slightly, teasing him.

"It calms me down." he muttered. She laughed quietly, then grabbed her brother's hand, helping him realize that his sister was still here with him, and if he couldn't protect himself, he'd at least protect her.

"Look, I get that you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused." she told him quietly.

"Ok." he nodded.

"I mean, we got 32 minutes and counting to track this thing down-or whoever it's possessing anyway-and perform a full-on exorcism." she told him.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's going to be easy." he muttered sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" she advised, rubbing soothing circle on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Now, first thing's first, who is it possessing?" she muttered. Her brother turned to speak to her with wide eyes.

"Well, it's usually going to somebody with some sort of weakness. You know, a chink in the armor a demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction, or emotional distress." he said, glancing back and forth between the rest of the plane and his sister.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." she whispered.

"Mm-hmm." he looked back down the aisle at one of the flight attendants. She came up to his seat, and he spoke to her.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." she smiled at him.

"Oh, my mistake." he apologized, and the woman moved on. He looked further down the aisle and saw the second flight attendant working with flight snacks.

"All right, well, that's gotta be Amanda back there, so-" he took a deep breath as the plane rumbled beneath him.

"I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." he sighed, turning to his sister.

"What if she's already possessed?" she asked. Her brother tilted his head and exhaled again.

"There's ways to test that." he smiled, pulling his bag from under his feet, and grabbed the bottle of holy water out of it.

"I brought holy water." he held it up to his sister who snatched it out of his hand and hid it in the pocket of her jacket. He stared at her in disbelief as she spoke, his hand still open for the holy water.

"No. I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." she advised.

"Oh.. nice." he muttered in disappointment of not being able to use the holy water. He stood up, but leaned down when he heard his sister.

"Hey." she called.

"What?" he asked.

"Say it in Latin." she told him.

"I know." he stood up again.

"Okay. Hey!" she called again.

"What?!" he growled.

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo." she muttered.

"Sam, I know. I'm not an idiot." he whisper-shouted. She finally sat back, without calling to him. But she sat back up again, turning to watch him. 'Cause sometimes, he _was_ an idiot. She laughed as there was turbulence and her brother hit his hand against a seat after steadying himself. Dean walked to the back of the plane where Amanda stood stacking cups.

"Hi." he said politely.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" she smiled back.

"Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit." he chuckled as he leaned against a wall.

"Happens to the best of us." she sighed, looking up at him.

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you." he sighed. She laughed.

"You'd be surprised." she sighed.

"Really? You're a nervous flier?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit." she chuckled.

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?" he asked her. She smiled up at him before replying "Kind of a long story."

"Right. Sorry for asking. You ever consider other employment?" he pried once more.

"No. Everybody's scared of something. I just, uh... I'm not gonna let it hold me back." she sighed.

"Huh." he muttered down in his throat.

"So..." she sighed again. He looked down before muttering "Christo."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked him, taking her hands off the cups. He looked up nervously before sighing and puckering his lips slightly.

"Christo?" he chuckled.

"I-I didn't- I didn't-" she started, but he didn't let her finish.

"Nothing. Never mind." he bit his lip as he walked out of the door.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." he complained.

"You said 'Christo'?" she asked. He nodded.

"And?" she pried.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon _getting_ in her." he muttered.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone... anywhere." she muttered. Then, there was turbulence. Dean gasped, bracing himself against the seats.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" he yelled at his sister.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." she sighed, rubbing his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Sam. This plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' 4!" he growled.

"You need to calm down." she said calmly.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't." he growled.

"Yes, you can." she encouraged.

"Sam, stop the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping." he growled. She sat up and glared.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide-open to demonic possession, so you _need_ to calm yourself _right_ now." she growled in his face. He sighed, knowing he was defeated, and took long, relaxing breaths.

"Good." she sighed.

"Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is going to work. The Ritual Romano." she sighed, opening her father's journal.

"What do we have to do?" he asked, looking over at her to look in the book.

"It's two parts." she explained.

"The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which makes it more powerful." she muttered. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"More powerful? How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can wreak havoc on its own." she explained.

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows once more.

"Well because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." she smiled at her brother. He nodded his head.

"First thing's first, we gotta find it." he muttered.

XXX

Dean walked slowly down the aisle, being subtle with the EMF meter, but some people still looked at him crazy. One man stared at him the whole time he walked who Dean slightly waved at and then shook his head. Another goth looked up at him who Dean smiled at, but shrugged. Then, when he finished the line, Sam stood up and walked over to him. She touched his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Oh! Don't do that!" he scolded.

"Anything?" she asked.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" he whispered.

"Fifteen minutes." she sighed, looking at her watch.

"Maybe we missed somebody." she said.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." he tried.

"You believe that?" she asked disbelievingly raising her eyebrows.

"I will if you will." Sam wanted to slap her brother for that. Suddenly, they heard a loud whining noise. The EMF was beeping. Dean looked towards where it was pointed, and the co-pilot came out of the cockpit. Sam looked at her brother.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"Christo." he suddenly muttered. They watched as the co-pilot flinched. He turned towards them and his full-black eyes glared at him. The siblings looked at each other before rushing towards the back of the plane.

XXX

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam muttered to her brother, their father's journal in her hand. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Twelve minutes, Sam." They entered the back room where Amanda was doing something with the cabinets.

"Oh, hello. Hope the flight's not to bumpy for you." she smiled. Sam closed the curtains.

"Um, actually, that's what we came back here to talk to you about." he sighed.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" she shrugged.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we don't have time for the whole 'The truth is out there' speech right now." he started out, but Sam stopped him.

"Okay, look, we know you were on flight 2485." she sighed, cutting to the chase cleanly.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked immediately.

"We've spoken to some other survivors. We know something brought down that plane. It wasn't mechanical failure." Sam explained quickly. Ten minutes.

"We need your help stopping it from happening again _here_ now."

"I'm sorry. I-I'm very busy." she tried as she stuttered.

"Wait a second." Dean stopped her.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you, ok? But listen to me. The pilot from Flight 2485, Chuck Lambert? He's dead." he said, not-so-subtly.

"What? Chuck is dead?" she asked in disbelief.

"He died in a plane crash. That's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" he asked. She opened her mouth again, but closed it lamely as Sam spoke.

"There was something wrong with 2485. There's something wrong with this flight, too." she told her.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean coaxed. She sighed, looking at Dean's hard stare, and Sam's baby blue puppy dog stare. At that, she gave on.

"On 2485, there was this man. He... had these eyes." she sighed.

"Yes! That's exactly what we're talking about!" Sam smiled.

"But, I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?" Amanda asked them.

"Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here." Dean instructed.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him." he told her.

"Well, how am I supposed to get him back here?" she asked, gesturing to the cockpit.

"Whatever it takes. Tell him that there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of the cockpit." Sam advised.

"Do you _know_ that I could lose my job if you-" she started.

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out!" Dean whisper-shouted.

"Ok." she sighed. Dean moved out of her way to let her get out of the back part of the plane. They watched and waited as Amanda went to talk to the co-pilot. When they saw the two heading back there, Sam grabbed the holy water out of her jacket as Dean handed her the book. As Sam readied herself, Dean stood in front of the door.

"Now, what's the problem?" the co-pilot asked as he walked through the curtain. Dean punched him in his face, knocking him to the ground. The man struggled to get up, but Dean grabbed him by his collar, slamming him to the floor. He pulled out a roll of duct-tape and put it over the man's mouth.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!" Amanda yelled.

"Sam's gonna talk to him. He's just gonna listen." Dean muttered. Sam poured holy water on the man, creating burns on the body. Amanda gasped as she saw the burns.

"Oh my god. What's wrong with him?" she asked, putting her hands to her head. Sam looked up at her.

"Look, we need you calm. We need you outside of the curtain. Don't let anybody in. Can you do that?" she asked her.

"Amanda?" she asked, blue eyes staring up at the woman.

"Ok." Amanda sighed before running out of the curtain. Dean punched him in the face one good time.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Sam quickly spoke Latin as Dean struggled to hold the demon down. But suddenly, he knocked the holy water out of Sam's hand, which surprised her, but she tried to keep reading. He pushed Dean to the floor, and pushed Sam away. But Dean got back up and punched the man another time, keeping him down. Sam spoke the Latin words again. He pushed Dean down again, ripped the tape off, and grabbed Sam by her collar.

"I know what happened to your boyfriend! He must have died screaming! Even now, he's burning." he cackled in a mutated voice. Sam growled at him before Dean punched him in the face once more. Sam, not wanting the demon to live any longer, continued to recite the exorcism. When she finished, she threw the book to the side, and without their knowing, the book was kicked out into the hall. They saw the black smoke go back into the vent.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"He's in the plane. Hurry up, we got to finish the exorcism." he patted Sam's back who got up and went outside to get the book. But suddenly, the plane just dropped. Dean fell back into the corner of the room they had excorsiced the demon in and Sam fell to her knees in the aisle. She crawled, but once she saw the book, it fell away from her. She crawled after it. Sam immediately shouted the words over everyone's screaming, including her brother's. As she finished, the plane's engine stabilized, and they were back in the air. In the back, Dean began to breath again, making a funny duck face. When he could stand, he came from the back of the plane, and saw his sister on her knees, the book still in hand. But she stood, and turned towards him, smiling. She saw his panicked eyes, and it made her laugh. He shook his head at her. They had saved everyone. Just as they had hoped.

XXX

Sam and Dean stayed near as everyone got off the plane. They watched Amanda's interview by one of the police officers. When she noticed them standing there, she mouthed "Thank you." The two nodded and turned to leave.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said, glad to be off that plane. But then he saw his sister's sad/angry expression.

"You ok?" he asked her as they walked through the airport. But she stopped and stood in front of him.

"Dean, it- it knew about Tommy." she narrowed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Sammy, these things, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." he suggested. Sam looked down.

"Yeah. Come on." she turned around, walking again, and her brother followed.

XXX

The two stood outside of the plane workshop with Jerry. He was praising their actions.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but _I_ do. A lot of people could've been killed. Your dad's gonna be _real_ proud." he shook Sam's hand.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." they turned to their car, but Dean turned around.

"You know, Jerry, I've been meaning to ask you. How'd you get my cell phone number anyway? I've only had it for like, six months." he said.

"Your Dad gave it to me." he told them. Both of them widened their eyes.

"_What_?" Sam asked.

"When did you talk to _him_?" Dean asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly _talk_ to him. But I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." he smiled, before turning and walking away. Sam stared after the man for a moment before turning to look at her brother. The two then sat on the hood of the car. Dean called the number.

"This doesn't make any sense, Dean. I've called Dad's number like 50 times. It's been out of service." she said. As Dean put the ringing phone to his ear, it clicked.

"This is John Winchester." he heard. He leaned closer to Sam so they both could hear, and the message continued.

"I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." they heard before there was another click. Tears filled Sam's eyes at the voice. She looked at her brother before standing up and going to get in the car. Dean sat there for a moment before getting up and following.


	5. Bloody Mary(1x05)

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned this. No words describe.**

**Bloody Mary**

**Toledo, Ohio**

In the home of Steven Shoemaker, his daughter Lily, and her two friends surrounded a table. They giggled and laughed as they played Truth Or Dare.

"Ok, you're turn. Truth or Dare?" her friend, Anna asked.

"Truth." Lily replied. Anna chuckled evilly.

"Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?" she asked slyly. Lily chuckled and raised a brow.

"Dare." she switched. Anna's smirk faltered.

"Okay, lame." she muttered.

"You have to... say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom." Anna dared. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is that the _best_ you can come up with?" she laughed, rolling her neck in a rude way.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" asked the youngest, Renee. Anna smirked again.

"She's this witch." she started snidely before bring rudely cut off by Lily.

"I heard she was this lady killed in a car crash." Anna rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter who she is. The point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror, she appears... and _scratches_ your eyes out!" she yelled the last part, making Lily jump, and Renee gasp loudly. Then Lily giggled uncontrollably.

"So, _why_ would anyone say it?" Renee asked.

"Because it isn't real." Lily said, standing up. Anna handed her a candle before she walked to the bathroom.

"No turning on the lights. And remember, three times." Anna reminded. Lily went into the bathroom and felt a cold chill. She looked up and saw a window was open. She closed the door before setting the candle on the sink. Her hands were sweating and her heart hammered against her chest. She wasn't scared. No! Impossible. Bloody Mary isn't real. She looked into her reflection in the mirror and sighed before stating the name once. Her voice cracked and tears pricked her eyes. Her mind was yelling "Don't do this! Please!", but it was a Dare. Lily Shoemaker_ never_ backed down from a Dare.

"This is so stupid." she muttered lightly.

"Bloody Mary." she repeated, the candle flickering ominously. The wind blew stronger, and it made her hair fly. She wished she could reach up there to close it. There was that chill again!

"Bloody Mary." she finished, her eyes shining in the candle light. It was silent for a moment before a loud pounding sounded on the door. Lily screamed before she heard her friends out there laughing. She opened the door and glared.

"Scared ya!" laughed Anna.

"You guys are jerks." growled Lily.

"Lily?" they heard a voice. They looked up to the staircase to see Lily's father, Steven.

"You mind keeping it down?" he asked.

"Sorry, daddy." Lily smiled her innocent girl smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker." her friends smiled. He nodded before walking back down the hall, unaware of the presence following him. A young girl in all black clothes, with pitch black hair covering her face was in each mirror he passed. And that was at least 6. He went to the bathroom and picked out his sleeping pills from the cabinet. He took two and swallowed them quickly before looking back into the mirror. But then, he noticed something, in the bottom of his eye. Was that... blood?

XXX

"You so like him!" laughed Lily to Anna, making her blush. They heard footsteps behind her. They turned, and it was Lily's redheaded older sister with a pixie haircut, Donna.

"Hey, _geek_." she smiled playfully before heading upstairs.

"You guys having fun?" she asked, a couple steps up the staircase.

"You're out past curfew." Lily laughed, straight to the point.

"Thanks _Dad_." Donna laughed. She headed the rest of the way up the stairs, laughing at her sister. But when she made it up, she walked down the hall to her bedroom. Before she passed the bathroom, there was a pool of blood in front of the door. She walked slowly toward it, her heels making a slow '_Click...Clack...Click...Clack_'. She got to the door and tried to step over the blood, for it was making her queasy. But it got on her shoes. She pushed the door open slowly where more blood lay. But when she saw the source of the blood, her throat let out a shrill scream.

XXX

_Samantha smiled and sat on the bed, happy to finally be home. She lied on her back and something dripped onto her forehead. She twitched and opened her eyes, to find her boyfriend shirtless, sweats on, pinned to the ceiling and a deep wound over his stomach._

_"Tommy? Tommy! No!" she yelled before he caught fire. She curled into a little ball and watched as the love of her life burst into flames._ Then the girl felt a hand on stomach and she gasped awake, hearing Dean say "Sam! Wake up!" She sat up, breathing slightly heavy, before turning to her brother who wore a concerned face. She ran a hand through her long sweaty hair and sighed. Sam turned to him again, and he was giving her one of his '_Don't lie because I know_' looks.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?" she muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah, another one." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." she smiled.

"Hey, you know, sooner or later, we're gonna talk about this." her older brother pressed.

"Are we here?" she asked, subtly changing the subject, turning around to see through the back window.

"Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." he nodded. She picked up the newspaper, where black marker circled the name '**_Steven Shoemaker'_**

"So, what do you think_ really_ happened to this guy?" She asked him.

"That's what we're gonna find out." he smiled.

"Let's go." he said, opening the car door, Sam close behind. As they walked toward the morgue, Sam stumbled slightly, her legs sore from the drive.

XXX

Sam and Dean ventured through the dark halls of the hospital toward the morgue. They entered the open door and walked toward the attendant. As they walked toward him, Dean saw a nametag on another desk with the name '_**Dr. D. Feiklowicz**_' Dean made a face and heard his sister snicker. He could guess she had seen it as well. They arrived in front of the desk that the man sat in and the attendant said "Hey." with a nod.

"Hey." smiled Dean.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Sam looked toward her brother.

"Yeah, we're the... med students." Sam nodded with a bright smile, trying to seem serious.

"'m sorry?" the man said. Dean turned to the desk beside the attendant.

"Oh, Dr. _Fliglavitch_ didn't tell you?" he asked. Sam tried to keep her cool, but she sniggered at the name as her brother tried to pronounce it.

"We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." Sam said. Dean nodded next to her.

"Well, I'm sorry. He's at lunch." the attendant replied.

"Oh." Dean said.

"Well, you don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" Dean asked, kindly.

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you'd like." the man said, with an eyebrow raised.

"An hour? We got to be heading back to Columbus by then."

"Yeah." Sam muttered, looking toward him.

"Well, look man, this paper is like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out..." he started, but the man cut him off with a raised voice.

"Well, look, _man_." he said harshly. Dean stopped and stared at the man.

"No." he finished. Dean chuckled. Sam knew he didn't like being yelled at, especially by someone he didn't know. He turned to her and muttered "I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear." She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, making her look at him. She gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and growled inwardly, knowing what she was about to do and nodded before turning the other way. Let's see how much of a dog this guy is compared to others.(**A/N: No offense to any guys.**) Sam leaned over the desk, giving the guy a full view of the top of her cleavage. The man's eyes blew wide with lust.

"It would really mean a lot to me and my friend if you could show us this body. I really need to get my grades up if I'm _ever_ going to get back into the cheering squad. I mean, all my friends are counting on me." she lied through her teeth with her best seductive voice. Dean had his hands over his ears because he never wanted to hear that voice in his life.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Wouldn't want to let the other girls down..." he muttered in a trance like state, eyes still on her breasts.

"Thank you." she smiled back. She put the top button back on her shirt and ripped her brother's hands off of his ears as the man stood.

"Follow me." he instructed, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth, making Dean growl. He got up, and the siblings followed.

XXX

Sam and Dean stood in front of the man as he pulled out the cart Steven's body was on.

"Now, the newspaper said that his daughter found him. She said his eyes were _bleeding_?" she asked, as the sheet on the man's cart hadn't been pulled down yet.

"More than that." the man replied.

"They practically liquified." he said as he pulled the sheet back. The siblings looked into the man's eye sockets and could see nothing but dark, blood red holes.

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked as his sister turned around and gagged, trying to act like the fake cheerleader she was supposed to be. But she had seen many more disgusting things than that.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone." he replied. Sam looked down at the man with narrowed eyes.

"What's the official cause of death?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. _Something_ burst up in there. That's for sure." he nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen." he nodded.

"But the eyes." Sam stopped him again. "What would _cause_ something like that?"

He shook his head.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." he told her. She nodded and looked to her brother.

"Oh yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, that's a first for me. But, hey, I'm not the doctor." he sighed, picking the sheet up and putting it back over his body.

"Do you think we could take a look at that police report? You know, for our paper?" Sam asked him, batting her eyelashes with a smile.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." He muttered with wide suggesting smile. The Winchester siblings looked at each other. He was baiting them. They knew. They were trained to know of that. Dean sighed and turned around, giving his sister her cue. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt and quickly flashed him the skin just above her nipple. She didn't enjoy doing this. But her father had made her when she turned 14 and Dean had never liked it. She was bait for males they needed to get information from. So when the guy had licked his lips and handed them the paper, she crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. She buttoned her shirt back and turned her brother back around.

XXX

The two walked down the stairs of the hospital. Sam looked to her brother.

"Might not be our kind of thing. Might just be some freak medical thing." she shrugged.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Never." she groaned. She always hated being wrong.

"Exactly." he replied, grinning in triumph. He loved when he corrected his sister especially since she was a college girl.

"Fine. Let's go talk to the daughter." she said as they exited the building and headed towards the Impala.

XXX

The two entered the Shoemaker house after what had been a funeral. They looked around at all the men in suits and ties and all the women in long black dresses. Dean turned to his sister.

"I feel like we're under dressed." he muttered to her before walking forward, her following quickly. They entered the kitchen and found a nice looking man in a suit. Sam walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked as her brother hung back.

"Yes?" he asked, turning away from a weeping woman.

"Do you know where we could find Steven's daughters?" she asked politely.

"Um, I believe they're out back. Follow me." he gestured before leading them out onto the patio.

"There they are." he pointed under an umbrella where the two sisters sat hugging each other.

"Thank you." Sam smiled before he headed back inside. They walked up towards them, and Dean didn't notice, but one of Donna's friends, Jill, stares at him seductively. "You must be Donna, right?" he said to the redhead hugging her sister and talking to a friend at the same time.

"Yeah." she nodded. Dean nudged Sam. She was always better with people grieving.

"Hi, uh, we're really sorry." she spoke.

"Thank you." the corners of Donna's mouth tugged up a bit in a small smile.

"I'm Samantha, this is my friend, Dean. He worked with your Dad." she said. Donna turned to her friend, then Dean with a confused expression.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." he sighed. Donna looked down, and her friend, Charlie looked up at them.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." she said. Donna looked up immediately.

"It's OK. I'm okay." she nodded.

"Were there ever any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked, after a nod from Donna. Donna shook her head.

"No." she replied. Lily looked up from her sister's arms.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." she said. Donna looked down at her.

"Lily, don't say that." she scolded. Sam narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Donna looked back up.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." she apologized.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily quickly corrected.

"Sweetie it didn't." Donna shook her head.

"Lily..." Sam said, going over to lean down next to the girl. Lily turned to her. "Why would you say something like that?"

Tears pooled in the 12 year old girl's eyes.

"Right before he died, I said _it_." she replied.

"You said what?" Sam asked.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." A tear rolled down her face. Sam stared at the girl and tilted her head for just a few moments. Dean carried a shocked look on his face at the mention of the legend.

"She took his eyes. That's what she does." the girl cried. Now the tears were rolling, big and fat, dropping onto her sister's shirt with heavy splatters.

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna tried to convince her sister. Dean nodded.

"Your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could've been Bloody Mary. I mean, your Dad didn't say it, did he?" he laughed weakly, but was actually serious. Sam turned from her brother back to Lily.

"No, I don't think so." she said, quietly. Dean nodded in satisfaction. Sam smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair for good measure before standing and walking back over to her brother.

XXX  
Sam and Dean walked up the stairs of the Shoemaker house. They entered the hallway where Steven had been found. They turned to the bathroom and opened it the door creaking slowly. The two looked at each other before looking at the ground where two large blood puddles had stained the tile. No doubt those had been eyes.

"The Bloody Mary legend. Dad ever find any evidence it was a real thing?" Sam muttered. Dean shook his head lightly.

"Not that I know of." he said as he turned the light on and entered. Sam tilted a head as she stayed in the doorway and ran a finger over the stained tiles. She rubbed the crusted blood off of her thumb and pointer fingers.

"I mean, everywhere else, all over the country, kids have played Bloody Mary and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." she said, standing and following him in.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere, it's just a story, but here, it's actually happening." Dean said, looking in the mirror.

"The place where the legend began?" she suggested. Dean shrugged before opening the medicine cabinet.

"But, according to the legend, the person who says-" she started, before looking to the mirror that Dean had pointed at her. She rolled her eyes before pushing it back.

"The person who says '_You know what_' gets it, but here..." she started, but her brother finished.

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." he mumbled.

"Right." she nodded.

"Never heard anything like that before." Dean bit his lip.

"Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror. And the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, '_You know who_' scratches your eyes out." he retorted.

"It's worth checking into." the brunette admitted. Before either of them could say anything else, they heard heels out in the hall. Dean walked out the door, his sister following behind him. They came face to face with Charlie.

"What are you doing up here?" she growled, putting a hand against the wall. Dean looked for Sam to say something, but she turned to him.

"We...we had to go to the bathroom." he lied. Sam groaned silently and threw her head back.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded.

"Like we said downstairs, I worked with Donna's Dad." he said.

"He was a day trader, or something, he worked by himself." she snarled.

"No, I know, I meant-" he started, but he was cut off.

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that?" she asked, finally turned to Sam, who challenged the girl with her eyes. Charlie almost faltered at the intense blue eyes, but she didn't stop herself.

"So, you tell me, what's going on or I start screaming." she warned. Dean looked to his sister, knowing she was about to say something, but she shook her head and bit her tongue. She knew if she opened her mouth, she wouldn't be able to stop herself either.

"All right, fine. We think something happened to Donna's Dad." he started, but Charlie stopped him.

"Yeah, a stroke." she nagged. Sam had to bite her tongue even harder. Like her brother, she didn't enjoy being talked to like that.

"That's not the sign of a typical stroke." he said. Charlie then looked defeated and it finally gave Sam a chance to say something.

"We think it was something else." she finally announced.

"Like what?" she whispered.

"Honestly, we don't know yet." Dean shrugged.

"But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam smirked when she saw the defeated look in the blonde's eye.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." she challenged. Charlie sighed.

"Who are you, cops?" she asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know what, you handle this. I'm going to baby." she said, to Dean, casting one last glare at Charlie before charging down the hall.

"We're something like cops." Dean muttered, his eyes following his sister, only looking back to Charlie when she went down the stairs.

"Did I do something to piss her off?" she asked, pointing her thumb at Sam.

"She doesn't like being challenged." he nodded. He then dug a card out of his pocket.

"Tell you what. If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary, just give us a call." he handed her the card with both Sam and his numbers before following his sister back down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the house.

XXX

The two entered the library entrance.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be proof. Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean suggested as they walked down the halls, passing a few students.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread, it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." she listed off her fingers as they entered the library.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" he asked, turning toward her as they stopped.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, obviously, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a '_Miss Mary_' who fits the bill." she shrugged.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean retorted. Sam chuckled.

"Yes, _extremely_ annoying." she said before turning to the computer. She groaned when she read the big '_Out of Order_' signs on each of them.

"And now it's going to be even more annoying." she moaned as they headed towards the newspaper section.

XXX

Charlie talked to Jill on the phone as she drove. After everyone had left the Shoemaker home, she and Jill had stayed with the sisters. Jill had just gotten home, and Charlie was still on the road. Charlie had just told her about Sam and Dean, but she kept coming up with the same questions. '_Who were they? What did they want? Did you think the guy was cute, too?_'

"I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something." she shrugged.

"Whoever they were, the guy was cute. He had that run ragged look that just made me want to ravish him." she growled seductively as she took off her sweater.

"Yeah, sure. But come on, I'm pretty sure he's a bit too old for you. Still, do you think something could've happened to Donna's Dad?" she asked her. Jill sat on her bed.

"Maybe Lily was right. Maybe _Bloody Mary_ got him." she teased as she crossed her legs.

"Ha Ha, very funny." growled Charlie sarcastically.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Was that _fear_ I hear in your voice?" Jill teased her some more.

"_No._" she snapped.

"Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now." she said as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Charlie knew she wasn't playing. But she also knew that Jill didn't believe in the legend, and she shouldn't either. But she just couldn't help this feeling she had.

"Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it." she laughed. Then she said it. The name that Charlie had dreaded to hear since she had spoken to the Winchester siblings. But then, there was silence.

"Jill?" Charlie whispered into the phone before an ear piercing shriek reached her.

"Jill!" she cried for her friend. Then, Jill laughed.

"You're such a freak. I'll call you tomorrow." she laughed, hanging up the phone. Charlie growled as she closed her phone and turned into the driveway of her house. Jill walked out of the bathroom and to her closet, not noticing the dark shadow in the mirror behind her. She sits down at her vanity in only her panties and pajama shirt as she takes out her earrings. She still didn't notice Bloody Mary behind her, glaring at her with dark, soulless eyes. She went into the bathroom to wash her face, and get her makeup off. But as she leaned down in front of the mirror, her reflection stayed standing. The reflection glared at her and Jill squinted. Blood oozed out of the reflection's eyes and she felt on her face as blood dripped from her own. Suddenly, her throat felt tight, and she couldn't breath.

"You did it. You killed that boy." the reflection glared. Jill's legs couldn't hold her anymore and she fell to the floor as black dots spotted her vision. The last thing she saw a was a pale brunette staring down at her, a creepy smile seeming to cut itself into the girl's face. Then, it was lights out.

XXX

Sam gasped for breath as she sat up from her sleep. Her brother glanced at her from the book he was reading. She looked at him and glared before throwing a pillow in his direction. It hit him in his head.

"Hey!" he growled as he threw it back. She caught it and put it back where she had it.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" she growled.

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother." he said.

"Yeah, right, you douche." she muttered as she lied back down.

"So, what'd you dream about?" he lifted his head.

"Lollipops and candy canes." she whispered, looking up at the ceiling. She could almost see Tommy's broken and dead face, and black eyes. Dean pursed his lips.

"Yeah, sure." he said, closing the book and putting it back on the desk.

"You find anything?" she mumbled, glancing at the book.

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No." he joked, making her chuckle lightly.

"I've looked at everything." he snapped.

"A few local women, A Laura, and A Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh... no Mary." he rubbed his top lip. Sam sighed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." she mumbled, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. Dean glanced at her before going back to staring at the table he sat at.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths, in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing." he shrugged.

"There's _nothing_." he made a _no_ sign across his neck.

"Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." he cocked his head. Sam's phone began to ring.

"I gave Charlie our numbers so..." he shrugged, making a face not knowing how she would react after the practical showdown between the two. She rolled her eyes before picking it up.

"Hello?" she said, shifting to snuggle into her pillow.

"What?" her eyebrows fell as she sat up.

"Okay, Charlie. We'll be there." she nodded. She looked to her brother who was already putting on his jacket and had thrown her her own.

XXX

Charlie sat on a bench in the park, her head in her hands as she sniffled. Dean was standing beside her and Sam sat next to her rubbing her back.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor." she continued her story in a cracked and edgy voice.

"And her- her eyes, they were gone." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Sam nodded, looking towards her brother.

"And she said it. I heard her say it." she cried. Dean looked down at his sister and she nodded up at him with a simple look. Charlie looked between them and saw the look they had given each other.

"But it couldn't have been because of that. I'm insane, right?" she mumbled. Denial. False insanity. Two things they had come across often. Dean looked down at both Charlie and his sister.

"No, you're not insane." he assured her. Charlie whimpered and lied back on the bench.

"That makes me feel so much worse." she sobbed. Sam sighed and stood, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Look, we think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." she said, before turning to her brother.

"But we're gonna stop it. And we could use your help?" he offered. Charlie wiped a tear before looking up at them and nodding.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" she asked, standing up in front of them, ready to help in any way she could.

XXX

Charlie rushed into Jill's bedroom door, before closing and locking it behind her. She quickly turned on the light before walking over to the window and opening it. The siblings sat on opposite sides of the window and Sam jumped inside the room first, Dean climbing in after her. He held their equipment, handing the bag to Sam as he climbed over the windowsill. She went over to Jill's bed and put it on the bed, searching. Then she turned to Charlie as she continued to search.

"What'd you tell Jill's mom?" she asked.

"I said I needed time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie said as Dean closed the window.

"Great." Sam nodded, digging deeper into the bag as her brother closed the curtains. Charlie put a hand on her forehead.

"I hate lying to her." she sighed. Dean turned around after fixing up the window to their liking.

"Trust us, it's for the greater good. Hit the lights." he commanded. She turned the lights off as Sam pulled out a camera.

"What are you guys looking for?" she asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." retorted Dean as he messed with his EMF meter. As he did that, Sam pressed the night vision button on her camera. She pointed the lens at Dean to make sure it worked correctly. He looked up at the camera and winked at it before asking his sister, "Do I like Paris Hilton?" wagging his eyebrows with a smile. She chuckled and punched in his arm.

"No, you jerk."

"Bitch." he replied automatically. They both began to move around the room, the EMF making a wiring sound as he lifted the antenna. Sam opened the closet that Jill once stood in front of, Mary behind her. She dragged the camera down the mirror as she spoke.

"So, I don't get it. I mean, the first victim _didn't_ summon Mary, and the second victim did." she said, crouching at the bottom of the mirror.

"How's she choosing them?" she wondered as she stood back up on the other side.

"Beats me." Dean said, all his focus on the meter. She closed the closet door before going over to the vanity.

"I wanna know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean accused, sending an accusing look at Charlie. Charlie shrugged, slightly shaking under the intense green gaze, similar to his sister's blue.

"It was just a joke." she mumbled.

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's a matter of time." he inquired. Sam had made it into the bathroom and was trailing the camera over the mirror. She also trailed it under the mirror, where she found a trail that looked like slime through the night vision. It looked as if 4 lines had dripped from underneath the mirror.

"Hey!" she called, going to stand in the doorway.

"There's a black light in the trunk, right?" she asked as her brother turned towards her. He nodded and went back out the window to retrieve it. As he went outside, Sam took the mirror off of its place on the wall. Just as she set the light on the bed, her brother entered the room, and closed the window back. As he pulled the curtains, he tossed her the black light which she caught. She set it down before ripping the paper off the back of the mirror. She began to wave the black light slowly over the back of the mirror, coming across a handprint. Under the hand was the name, _Gary Bryman_.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie questioned.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked, looking toward the blonde.

"No." she shook her head ever so slightly. She sighed at her brother who shrugged. _'Library, here we come._' she thought.

XXX

Dean and Charlie sat on a bench together, having a simple conversation as Sam came back from the library.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy." she started as she sat with them.

"Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody saw the plates or the driver. " She read off of a newspaper article.

"Oh my god." Charlie muttered.

"What?" Sam asked they both turned to her.

"Jill drove that car." she remembered. Dean sighed, before turning to the girl.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said and Sam nodded.

XXX

Sam ran the black light over Donna's Dad's mirror, her brother sitting beside her. '_Linda Shoemaker._' the name under the handprint read. The two sighed at each other before putting the mirror back and heading downstairs.

XXX

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna begged softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Look, Donna, we're sorry. But this is important." Sam sighed in sympathy.

"Yes, okay. Linda's my mom, and she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident, and that was it, okay?" she sighed, letting a simple tear fall before pointing to the door.

"I think you should leave." she whispered. Dean tried again.

"Donna, just listen-" he started, but she screamed.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed before running upstairs. Sam narrowed her eyes as her brother growled. Their eyes followed the girls upstairs before turning to Charlie who's mouth was wide open.

"Oh my god. Do you really think her Dad could've killed her mom?" she whimpered.

"Maybe." Sam muttered. Charlie bit her lip and looked down, seeming thoughtful.

"I think I should stick around." she muttered, looking up at them for approval. They nodded and Dean said "All right. Whatever you do, don't—", but Charlie cut him off.

"Believe me, I won't say it."

XXX

The siblings sat in their motel room, Dean at the computer, and Sam on her bed, staring at him in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" she asked.

"Yep, the NCIS, the FBI database, at this point, any Mary that died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." he told her. She stood and made her way toward him.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." she reminded him. Dean shrugged.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—" he trailed off and she nodded as she took the seat beside him at the small table.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." she acknowledged.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." he agreed.

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." she sighed.

"Both had secrets where people died." he added.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam said, letting Dean in on what he called her 'nerd knowledge'.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean theorized.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam finished. Dean looked back at the computer and saw a picture, tilting his head and reading the article surrounding.

"Take a look at this." he said, before printing out a couple pictures of the article. In the picture, a girl lied on the floor in a pool of blood. On a mirror was written "T-R-E" and it looked as if it spelled something, but wasn't finished.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam addressed.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean looked at his sister and she gave him a bright smile before jumping up.

"Yay! More baby time!" she yelled, before rushing to the closet and grabbing her brother's and her jackets and toeing on her boots. She grabbed the laptop from her brother and closed it, before running outside to the Impala, her brother following behind her.

XXX

_**Fort Wayne, Indiana**_  
**Fort Wayne Police Station**

"I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me." muttered Detective Walker as he turned to the two reporters in his office.

"What _exactly_ happened?" Dean asked.

"You two said you were reporters?" Walker questioned suspiciously. The reporters had flocked the police stations that day. Surely, these two should know the stories.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sammy smirked at the man, smug about the knowledge she had just learned that morning. Walker's eyes widened.

"That's right." He muttered.

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what _you_ think happened." She said. The man looked between them before sighing.

"Follow me."

XXX

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opens a file to the picture Sam and Dean found on the computer.

"Now see that there? T-R-E?" he asked.

"Yeah. "

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." he theorized.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked, sitting on the desk to get a closer look.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." he pulled out a picture of a man.

"And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Dean heard his sister ask as he analyzed the picture. He listened for Det. Walker's response.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell 'T's wife about their affair." he said.

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out... it was almost professional." he whispered.

"But you could never prove it?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the detective shook his head.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." he sighed. Sam couldn't let go of the image that popped in her head. She could just imagine Mary being wrestled to the bathroom floor, the older man growling at her to be quiet as she screamed for help, and Mary using her own blood to spell out the T-R-E after he left. She cringed.

"Is he still alive?" Dean questioned.

"Nope." Walker sat down and sighed.

"If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated." the man responded.

"What about the mirror?" Dean nodded at the mirror in the picture, before flickering his eyes back up at Walker.

"It's not up in some evidence lockup, is it?" He asked hopefully. It'd make their jobs way easier.

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." the man sighed. The siblings looked at each other.

"You have the names of her family by any chance?"

XXX

The siblings drove along the road back to Toledo as Sam spoke on her phone.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Dean turned to his sister as she hung up the phone.

"So?" he asked.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." she said.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean theorized.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam agreed.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" her brother asked.

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam remembered the folk legend she had read about in school.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam turned toward him.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." He said.

"Yeah. Maybe." the brunette nodded. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sam! Sam, Sam!" It was Charlie. She sounded as if she had been crying.

"Charlie?" she asked concerned.

"I saw her! I saw Mary! My makeup mirror, the windows, my teacher's glasses!" she cried.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Charlie. Just go to Dean and my hotel room. Don McGee Motel, Room 120." she said.

"Okay. Okay." Charlie whispered before they hung up.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Mary's coming for Charlie."

XXX

Back in the motel room, the siblings had covered every reflection in the room. As Dean covered Sam's laptop with a sheet, Sam sat on the bed with Charlie, who had her head in her knees.

"Hey, hey it's OK. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" she whispered encouragingly. Charlie looked up slowly, looking towards Sam, then Dean who had moved to the edge of the bed.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you." Sam promised.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" she muttered.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Sam looked to her brother who sat on the bed, too.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." She shrugged. Short and simple.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life... a secret... where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Dean asked. Charlie widened her eyes in realization, then looked down as she began a story.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.' And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just... I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." she whispered the last part, before burying her head in her knees. Dean rubbed Charlie's back before looking to his sister who was looking down. He knew the story had affected her. Hearing about a boyfriend who got killed because of his girlfriend? Definite trigger. Dean got up and went over to the other side of the bed where he hugged his sister. She rested her head against his chest before sobbing, and he kissed her head, stroking her hair.

XXX

Sam sat in the car next to her brother as they drove to the shop. She sat, thinking of all the people this job had caused her to lose. Her mother, her father, her brother, the only one she got back, and her lover. All of her friends at college. Everything was pounding against her head until her brother broke her out of her thoughts.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said, trying to make her feel better.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." she said, putting her walls up.

"I guess." Dean muttered.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam stated her previous thoughts before the dark ones.

"Why? What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." she theorized.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I don't, not for sure." she shrugged.

"Well who's gonna summon her?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes and kept looking straight ahead. Her brother had a lot of questions.

"I will. She'll come after me." Dean looked at her, disbelieving, before growling out "You know what, that's it." He pulled the car over and turned towards his sister before speaking.

"This is about Tommy, isn't it?" When Sam didn't answer, he continued.

"You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? This has got to stop, Sammy. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you." he whispered. He saw a lone tear slip from her eye, and he sighed. He didn't want his sister to suffer from this. So he continued.

"Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed him. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from him in the first place." Sam immediately looked towards him at the thought of hurting her brother.

"I don't blame you." She whined out, her voice cracking.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." he tried. But she wasn't having it.

"I could've warned him." she sighed.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." he sat back in his seat.

"No, you don't." Sam chuckled.

"I don't what?" he muttered.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." She said, hoping to break that wall of confidence and superiority.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, squinting at his sister.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" she said. That caused Dean to be surprised. His sister always told her everything. From woman problems, to boy problems, to daddy issues. What was so bad about this that she couldn't say anything about it?

"No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." he said waving her off.

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." Sam begged. Her brother looked at her and sighed before starting the engine back up.

XXX

The siblings arrived at the locked store, where Dean let his sister use the bobby pin in her pocket to unlock the door while he stood watch. Once she finally got it, she pulled it open carefully, and the two stepped inside, immediately seeing all the mirrors in the front room. Sam shined her flashlight at all the mirrors and seeing how many there were, they both groaned.

"Well, that's just great." Dean groaned. He pulled the picture of the mirror and Mary out of his pocket and shined it in front of Sam's flashlight.

"All right, let's start looking." he nodded. Dean stayed in the front room, as his sister went in the back. But as they separated, neither saw the silent alarm that they had triggered. They both had been looking for a while before Dean called out.

"Maybe they've already sold it." His voice echoing through the store. Back in the back, Sam finally shined her light on the right one.

"Or not." she said. Dean came up behind her and they compared the mirror she had found with the one in the picture. It was a perfect match.

"That's it." Dean nodded.

"You sure about this?" he asked, that sliver of doubt entering his mind once again. Without speaking, she gave her brother the flashlight and that was all the answer he needed before nodding. The two stood in front of the mirror, stepping a bit closer.

"Bloody Mary." She started. Dean looked at her once, before staring back at the mirror.

"Bloody Mary." She looked back at him, before raising the club to her shoulder.

"Bloody Mary."

XXX

As the siblings stood together, Dean heard sirens and the two saw a flashing light outside.

"I'll go check that out. You stay here." he ordered. His sister nodded, staring back at the mirror.

"Be careful." he whispered, touching her shoulder for a minute before walking outside.

"Smash anything that moves." he called, before finally leaving. When Dean finally made it back out to the front room, he saw headlights.

"Crap." he muttered. He set the club down on the dresser beside him before moving to go outside. Back in the room, Sam heard a shimmering, spine-chilling noise and turned away from the mirror to another. When she didn't see anything, she looked back, but still didn't see Bloody Mary right next to her. Outside, Dean made it out the door, where a man called "Hold it!" It was a cop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. False alarm. I tripped the system." he lied through his teeth easily.

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

"I'm the boss's kid." he shrugged. One of them rolled his eyes.

"You're Mr. Yamashiro's kid?" Dean widened his eyes. Why in hell does some Japanese, Chinese, Asian dude own a mirror store? Back in the shop, Sam finally spotted her and smashed the mirror she was in. The glass shattered, and she saw her in another mirror, smashing that one as well. She went back to the main mirror.

"Come on." she muttered.

"Come into this one." She taunted Mary. Which probably wasn't a good idea. Her reflection began to smirk at her and she moved when Sam didn't. She tilted her head in confusion. But as the other Sam took her hands off the club, Sam could feel her airway closing and veins running through her face began to pump blood into and out of her eye. It came out of the right eye first and Sam dropped the club in shock. She tried to breath, but her throat constricted.

"It's your fault." the reflection growled at her as she pawed at her chest, her heart beating so fast it felt as if it would pop out of her chest.

"_You_ killed him." The blood ran over her nose and over her lips as she struggled, falling to her knees.

"You killed Tommy." She wanted to scream and cry at the reflection "I know! It was my fault!" but she couldn't find her voice. Back outside, Dean didn't know the pain his sister was in, but instead he was trying to convince the cops.

"Like I said, I was adopted." he lied again. The two cops surrounded him from both sides, and for one second, he looked nervous, but it was only a facade. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I just... I really don't have time for this right now." he sighed, before punching one in the face and elbowing the other, knocking them both out. He shook his hand, and wiped them both off on his jacket before heading back inside.

"You never told him the truth. Who you really were. But it's more than that isn't it?" Sam began to cry real tears that mixed in with the blood, her face almost covered in it by now. Mary actually did know these secrets. It wasn't just a play. Sam looked away, closing her eyes tight as she struggled to breath and clawed at her chest.

"Those nightmares you've been having, of Tommy _dying, screaming, burning_!" the reflection began to yell at her now,but she couldn't tell as her vision blurred.

"You had them for _days_ before she died. Didn't you?!" It screamed, already knowing the answer as it's target fell closer to death. But it knew she was a fighter. But he didn't worry, he had more up his sleeve.

"You were so desperate to be normal, to believe they were just dreams. How could you _ignore_ them like that? How could you leave her alone to _die_?!" Sam looked up, grunting slightly and trying harder and harder to breath.

"You dreamt it would happen!" That was the last thing it said before she heard a loud grunt and the mirror in front of her smashed. It was Dean. He had saved her again. But as the mirror was smashed, she fell to the floor. But Dean picked her up and set her head on his knee. She was finally able to breath.

"Sammy. Sammy!" He whispered. Sam sat up off his knee and turned to her brother, throwing her arms around him. "

Are you okay?" he asked, his arms wrapping around her. She nodded into his shoulder before her brother helped her up and they limped their way to the door. But then they heard glass cracking, and they turned, and saw Mary on the floor, crawling through the glass towards the two who had destroyed her mirror. She stood up, and walked towards them, her body twisting and shaking dementedly. Sam turned to her brother who began to grunt in pain and she knew he was feeling the same thing she had felt. Both fell to their knees, but Sam being the weaker of the two, fell faster. But Dean looked at his sister who looked at him with pleading eyes and with quick thinking, he grabbed a mirror next to him and held it at Mary. Maybe the spell would reverse on her. They saw as Mary began to struggle, getting a taste of her own medicine and Sam, put a hand on the mirror when she saw her brother's hand slipping. And together, when Mary stopped, they threw the mirror to the ground. The two sat up and Sam leaned on her brother again.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"This has got to be like, what? 600 years of bad luck?" he asked. Sam chuckled, wondering how her brother could still hold his sense of humor after almost dying, and she hugged him to her. Everything was fine.

XXX

The next day, Sam and Dean drove Charlie home. The impala pulled up to the suburban home where Dean turned the engine off.

"So, this is really over?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. It's over." Dean nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered to the siblings. The two nodded as she got out of the car, but Sam finally had the courage to speak up.

"Charlie?" she called. The blonde turned around.

"Your boyfriend's death, you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, You probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." she said. Charlie took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Samantha." she smiled and Sam smiled back before Charlie went into her house.

"That's good advice." Dean said, patting his sister's shoulder. In other words, follow your own advice, Sammy. She chuckled, before they drove off. They pulled into the busy street, heading towards the highway before Dean spoke.

"Hey, Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Now, that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was." he said. Sam smirked.

"Yeah, you _want_. Not need, jerk." she laughed.

"Bitch." he said.

"Look, Dean. You're my big brother. I love you, I worship you, and I'd die for you. But there are some things I'm just not ready to talk about." she said. Dean understood, 'Not ready' meaning he'd be told someday, just not today. At his nod, Sam turned to the window, and gasped quietly. It was Tommy, standing there, smiling. He didn't have on his shirt, and he wore the same sweatpants from the night he died. "_I love you._" he mouthed. "_And I'm okay._" he finished. He made the heart sign he had made at her the day he told her he loved her, and disappeared behind a pole. Sam gasped again and widened her eyes. She looked up at the sky.

"I love you, too." she whispered, smiling.

**Sorry, that took so long guys. I just have this bad habit where when a story of mine gets messed up, I don't rewrite it for a long time. And what happened is that, my baby cousin came to visit over the Summer and while I was writing, I accidentally forgot to save it, and when Netflix messed up on her, she restarted the entire computer and took away all my progress that I had already rewritten 3 times. So, I kind of got upset about that. And Christmas was a while ago, and I GOT ALL THE SUPERNATURAL BOOKS! EEEEEEKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! I'm so happy and I have a drawer just for those books. Okay, back to the subject, I apologize for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it and those of you waiting for Dean's one true love, you have 8 more chapters to go. Sorry. But I have serious plans for that. And one final, thing every 5 episodes, I'm going to ask YOU guys which of the five episodes was my best(Out of those 5) and which was my worst(Out of those 5). I will usually put any type of symbol on the best chapter and I will try to work on the least liked chapter(Only if you tell me why it was the worst.) Love you guys!**


	6. Skin(1x06)

_**Disclaimer: Still sitting here. Still own NOTHING.**_

**St. Louis, MO**

She sat tied up, bloody running from her arms to her legs, all down her feet. She struggled through the gags that had been placed around her. He moved in front of her and brought out his bloody knife. She gasped in horror. He didn't hear the police radio station coming from outside, or the shoes along the grass. They moved closer in on their target before blasting the door open. Unfortunately, the man heard the noise and looked back toward it. The men entered the house. Her captor gave the girl the shush motion before leaving the room. The men walked down the hallway, and kicked a door open, not noticing him pass at the end of it. As the cops entered the room, she was in, a couple went to work untying her.

"Be advised- We found the victim. She's still alive." One said into his radio.

"It's okay, it's okay." he whispered as she cried frantically. She pointed down the hall, and at first he was confused. Then he knew what she meant.

"Let's go." one said as she had been untied. They moved down the hallway and entered a room, where a man was struggling to open a locked door.

"Freeze!" he called. The other man lifted his hands.

"Don't move! Drop the knife." the cop ordered.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" The man still hadn't dropped his knife, but slowly turned toward them. He was identified as... Dean Winchester.

XXX

**One Week Earlier**

The Impala pulled into a run down gas station, called "SureGas Gasoline".

"All right..." started Dean,"I figured we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head South, hit Bisbee by midnight." he vocalized their route. Then he looked at his sister who was paying more attention to the phone then she was to him.

"Sammy wears panties." he smiled, knowing she hated the word. She immediately smacked his arm as he laughed.

"I was listening! I'm just busy, jerk." she said, going back to her phone.

"Busy doing what?" he asked as he got out to pump the gas.

"Reading E-mails." she replied.

"From who?" he asked, closing the door and going around the car. She opened the window to continue to hear him.

"From my friends at Stanford." Dean was silent for a few moments.

"You're kidding." he raised his eyebrows, taking the pump out.

"You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" he asked.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing?" he said before putting the nozzle in the impala.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell them I needed some... time off after Tommy." she shrugged.

"So you lie to them?" Dean asked, as he leaned against the car.

"No. I just don't tell them _everything_." she said, looking up at them.

"Yeah. That's called lying." Sam rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"Hey, Sammy, I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse." he chuckled.

"So what am I supposed to do? Cut everybody out of my life?" Dean shrugged, meaning yes.

"You're serious?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Look, it sucks. But in a job like this, you can't get close to people. Period." he stated. Sammy rolled her eyes again.

"You're kind of antisocial, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." he chuckled, remembering all the girls and guys he had been with. Especially one. Long brown hair, blue-green eyes, wide smile... But he was pulled out of his thoughts by his sister's horrified exclamation.

"God..." she whispered. Dean looked down in the window.

"What?" he asked.

"This e-mail from a girl named Rebecca Warren. I danced with her in school."

"Is she hot?" she heard her brother comment. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She was my best friend. She says Zach's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it. But... it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." she paraphrased her email.

"What kind of people do you hang out with?" he widened his eyes. '

"No. Dean, I know Zach. He's no killer." she looked up at him.

"Well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you." Sam shook her head.

"They're in St. Louis. We're going." she ordered him. Dean chuckled.

"I'm sorry about your friend, okay? But this does _not_ sound like our kind of problem." he said calmly.

"Dean, they're my friends! This _is_ our problem."

"St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam." he growled. Sam rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, then I'll drive, jerk!" She said, grabbing the keys out of his pocket and scooting over.

"Get in." She ordered. Dean rolled his eyes before submitting to his sister, taking the nozzle out of the car, and getting in the car. The two turned the car around, driving back towards St. Louis.

"Bitch." Dean muttered to his smirking sister. She laughed before continuing the drive.

XXX

The siblings pulled up to a big house and as Sam got out, Dean sat there staring.

"Damn." he muttered.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam called, practically sprinting to the door. She was practically ecstatic to see her friend from college. She knocked on the door as her brother came up next to her. The door opened and a young blonde woman opened the door.

"SAMMY!" The girl screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sam flitted a finger.

"Like I've told you multiple times, only him." she pointed a thumb at her brother. It seemed like she was scolding, but she had a smile on her face. The girls hugged and jumped and screamed, and Dean only smiled at seeing his sister so happy in the time they'd been hunting together again. They stopped screaming enough for them to actually talk a little.

"I got your e-mail." Sam said. Becky gasped.

"Well, I didn't think you would _come_ here!" she said, shocked.

"Well, I did!" Sam smiled.

"This is my older brother, Dean." she introduced him as he stepped forward, a hand out.

"Hi." Becky smiled, and he replied.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam shrugged.

"Come in." she stepped aside to let her friend in. The siblings stepped in and Becky closed the door behind them. They entered the living room.

"Nice place." Dean commented.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zach's free." Becky said. Becky and Sam linked arms as they continued to walk, Dean right behind them.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home for the trial now. Do you guys want a beer or something?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey..." Dean smirked in agreement until his sister cut him off.

"No, thanks." she glared at him before turning to her friend.

"So, tell us what happened." Sam said, as the girls sat at the island.

"Well, um. Zach had come home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing, so he... he called 911." Becky had begun to tear up as she remembered Zach's surprise and mourning.

"The police, they showed up and... and they arrested _him_. But the thing is, the only way that Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30." she stopped, looking down and a tear fell down her face. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Emily was killed just after that. But I swear he was here with me, having a few beers at least until after midnight." she let out a small sob.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene? Zach's house?" Sam asked. Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"We could?" he asked. The two looked up at him, and at the glare from his sister, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Why? What could you do?" Becky asked.

"Well, me, not much. But, Dean, over here..." she clapped her brother's back, who lurched forward in surprise.

"Dean's a cop." she smiled, causing Dean to look at her again. Dean chuckled.

"A detective actually." he muttered.

"Really, where?" Becky asked. Dean smiled that short smile.

"Bisbee, Arizona." He smiled as Sam rolled her eyes.

"But I'm off duty, now." Becky hid a downwards smirk.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just... I don't know." she shook her head.

"Beck, look, I know Zach didn't do this. I know Zach like a book. Now, we just need to prove his innocence." she said, turning towards her brother who rolled his eyes. Becky looked between them for any sign of insincerity, and found any.

"Okay. I"ll go get the keys." she nodded. Dean looked down at his sister who stood.

"Oh yeah, Sam, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." he muttered.

"Zach and Becky need our help, Dean." she sighed. Dean shrugged.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." he shook his head.

"Two places at once?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"We've looked into less." she finished. Dean pursed his lips, knowing his sister had won, before the two went outside where Becky was waiting.

XXX

The impala pulled up in front of Zach's house. Becky got out first and led the siblings in. Becky turned around and looked at Dean.

"You sure this is okay?" she asked him. Dean looked to her, then Sam.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law." he nodded before Becky turned around.

"Yeah, says the one who breaks them all the time." Sam snickered.

"Hey, this was your idea!" Dean whispered as they bickered like siblings would, but when Becky turned around, they shut down. She chuckled a little before continuing the walk inside. Sam and Dean went under the yellow police tape to find a scene covered in crimson blood. There were multiple newspapers on the table and decorative oranges and pears everywhere. Sam raised her eyebrows at that, wondering when Zach had become so... decorative. The girls linked arms again and Sam was about to pull Becky until Becky pulled back only a little. Sam turned to find her friend looking squeamish.

"You want to wait outside, Beck?" she asked. Becky took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"No, I want to help." she said, assuring her old friend.

"Okay." Sam smiled as they walked even further into the room, seeing blood everywhere.

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam muttered, seeing her friend still queasy. Becky turned around to her friend.

"Well, there was no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. And the lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain. Oh god..." she sobbed, looking around at all the blood. Sam reached out to comfort her friend.

"Look, Beck. If Zach didn't do this that means someone else did." Becky nodded.

"Any idea who?" she asked. Becky shook her head before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Um, but there was something. About a week ago, someone broke in here and stole some clothes- Zach's clothes. And the police, they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. I mean, sometimes people get robbed." she muttered. Becky sounded mentally tired. She seemed breathless. Sam hugged her friend before going to look around the room. Dean looked out the half-open door and saw a dog that growled and howled at Zach's door. Becky looked over his shoulder.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." she muttered.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He just changed." she shrugged.

"Do you remember _when_ he changed?" Dean looked at her.

"I guess around the time of the murder?" she sighed. Dean nodded before going outside, leaving Becky to stare at the dog. Sam was inside in the kitchen, staring at Zach's fridge. There was a picture of Becky and her doing a matching pirouette. A picture of her in sunglasses on their boat ride, with her biggest smile. A picture of her and Becky. Then she felt a presence behind her. She turned, and it was Becky.

"You know, Emily always questioned why he had so many pictures of you here. He claimed it was just that you and I would always be his favorite girls. He claimed you were like a sister to him. But he never told anyone the real reason. Not even me. I could just see it." Becky sighed, leaning against the counter.

"What are you talking about? Isn't that what I was?" she asked. Becky chuckled, and looked down, before going around the island to stand next to her best friend.

"You really couldn't see it, could you?" she asked.

"See what?!" Sam was getting exasperated, wondering what her friend meant.

"He was in love with you, Sam." Sam took a deep breath in. Of course she had seen it. But she had loved Tommy. And Zach knew it. That's why neither of them had ever made a move.

"I know, Becky." she whispered.

"What?" Becky muttered.

"I knew..." Sam cringed, waiting for the outburst.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK HIS HEART!?" she screamed.

"Because I loved Tommy. You knew that. I fell for Tommy way before I even met Zach. I mean, sure, you were my best friend, but I wasn't going to put your brother over my own needs." she yelled. Becky looked down.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just knew it would make me happy if my best friend and brother got together. And that probably isn't usual, but I did." she sighed.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have told him my feelings instead of practically leading him on." she whispered. The friends hugged and heard "What's going on here?". It was Dean, just appearing in the doorway. Truth is, he had heard Becky's yell and had run in to check on them, but seeing what was happening, hid behind the wall instead. "Nothing. I'm gonna go back to the car. You guys come out when you're ready." Becky nodded, letting go of his sister and walking out. Dean went over to his sister who leaned against his chest.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing the pictures on the fridge.

"Yeah." she nodded. "You find out anything?"

"Well, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed." he nodded.

"Animals _can_ have a sharp sense of the paranormal." she shrugged.

"Maybe Fido saw something." Dean agreed. Sam smirked up at her brother.

"So you think maybe this _is_ our kind of problem?" she chuckled.

"No, probably not." Sam punched his chest.

"Okay, okay! We'll have a look at the security tape to make sure." He surrendered.

"Yeah." Sam wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah." Dean wrinkled his right back.

XXX

The siblings got the tape from Becky who had taken it from the lawyers. Apparently, she hadn't wanted to say anything in front of the "cop". They sat in the living room together, watching the tape.

"Here he comes." Becky muttered. Dean looked down at the time of the moment.

"22:04. That's just after 10. You said time of death was just after 10:30." Becky nodded.

"Our lawyers hired some type of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." she said. Sam gasped softly and Dean looked towards her. Becky hadn't heard it, for she was too into the video.

"Hey, Becky. Can we get those bears now?" Sam asked.

"Um, sure." Becky said. She stood up.

"Maybe some sandwiches too?" she shrugged with a smile.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" she chuckled.

"Sure seems like it." Sam said. Becky mock-gasped and stuck a tongue out at her friend before going into the kitchen.

"I wish..." Dean muttered, before standing up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Check this out." Sam muttered, standing up as well. They both walked closer to the TV, and Sam rewound the tape to just a couple of seconds. As Zach passed the camera, his eyes flashed white. You could easily see that Dean was shocked, but he did his best to cover it up.

"Maybe it's just a camera flare." Sam shook her head slowly.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. A lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." she nodded.

"Right." Dean agreed.

"Remember that dog freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing." she gestured to the TV.

"Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zach's? Something that looks like him, but isn't him." she turned to him.

"Like a doppleganger." Dean suggested.

"Yeah. That would sure explain why he was at two places at once." Sam acknowledged. Dean nodded just as Becky appeared with 3 beers and a couple sandwiches.

XXX

The next morning, the siblings arrived at the alley Sam had told Dean about.

"All right, now what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean groggily questioned as the two of them got out of the car.

"I realized something..." Sam started, sipping her cup of coffee.

"The video tape shows the killer coming in but not coming out." she hinted.

"So, he went out the back door?" Dean inquired, sipping his as well.

"Right, so there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." Sam said, walking towards the house.

"It's 'cause they think the killer never left. They caught your friend Zach inside." Dean said, leaning against the car as his sister looked around.

"Still don't know what we're doing here at 5;30 in the morning." He grumbled.

"Heard that!" his sister called.

"You were meant to!" he shouted back. He looked over to her and saw her notice something on a pole. She leaned down to get a closer look at it when he stood up.

"Blood. _Somebody_ came this way." she retorted.

"Maybe the trail ends, I don't see anything over here." Dean commented. Sam looked back to the pole, and suddenly they both heard a siren wail. An ambulance sped past them and the siblings shared a look before getting in the car and following it. They arrived up and walked forward to the scene, where a cop was rolling police tap between two poles. They went up to a short African-American who looked as if she had been on a run, but stopped to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." She replied.

"Really?" Sam asked. The woman nodded. The siblings looked at each other again before looking back.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, he'd say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy. " she shook her head as they saw the man, a bruise covering his forehead, be put into the back of the police car. After everyone had dispersed, they had decided to check the back of this man's apartment building as well. And find out what had really happened. Sam checked the recycle bins while Dean was somewhere getting information from the locals.

"Hey." she heard. She turned around and Dean was walking toward her.

"Remember when I said this wasn't our type of problem?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smirked.

"Definitely our kind of problem." Sam continued to smirk until Dean rolled his eyes and started his story.

"I talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene. He heard this guy Alex's story. Apparently he was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." Dean babbled.

"So, he was in two places at once." Sam clarified.

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house. Police think he's a nutjob." he ranted.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in the same way." she said, looking back towards the scene.

"Could be the same thing doing it, too." Dean suggested. Sam looked down for a moment, thinking.

"Shapeshifter?" she said looking up.

"Something that could make itself look like anyone?" Dean shrugged.

"Every culture in the world has shapeshifter lore. Legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean concluded.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves..." she listed.

"We got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we got a shapeshifter problem in the neighborhood." Dean finished. Sam suddenly remembered the pole.

"Let me ask you this. In any of the shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" she asked. Dean looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Not that I know of..." he trailed off, letting his sister continue.

"I picked up a trail here. _Someone_ ran out of the back of this building, headed back this way." she nodded as she went behind her brother again.

"Just like your friend's house." he nodded.

"Yeah. And just like at Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends. Whatever it is, it just disappeared." she shrugged.

"Well, there's another way to go." Dean smirked.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"Down." Sam followed her brother's eyes to the sewer beneath her feet.

"Ewwww..." she mumbled.

XXX

The siblings made their way down the manhole.

"I bet this runs right by Zach's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." she said. She turned around and saw her brother kneeling down.

"I think you're right. Look at this." he said. Sam went over to where he knelt.

"Oh, my god! Is that from its' victims?" she cried. Dean took out his pocket knife and scooped up a string of the disgusting, vile mess.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds." Dean shuddered at the thought of it and his sister made a face.

"Ew, Dean, no, that's just... ew..." She shuddered as well before heading back to the ladder. Dean shook off his knife before following her. They got up to the surface and Dean opened the trunk. He pulled out a pistol and a silver bullet.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." he said, letting Sam answer the unspoken question.

"Silver bullet to the heart." she smirked.

"That's right." Dean said, sounding like a proud teacher. Then Sam's phone rang. Then Sam's phone rang. She went to the front of the car and sat on the hood to answer it.

"This is Sam." she said as she leaned back to the windshield.

"Where are you?" It was Rebecca.

"We're near Zach's. Just checking some things out." Sam answered.

"Well, look, Sam, just stop, 'cause I really don't need your help anymore." she said, her voice cracking at the anger she felt.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene." Sam scoffed and looked down. What the hell is Becky thinking?

"Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester." Becky yelled into the phone."You know, I don't even understand why you'd lie to me about something like that."

"We were trying to help Rebecca." That had caused Becky to gasp. Sam had never used her full name unless she was close to blowing. And on Sam's side, Becky didn't even know the half of it. She was trying hard not to blow, but she was super close. No matter how close a friend you were, the only ones who knew how bad her temper could get was her father and brother. Even though Becky knew how close her friend was, she kept going.

"Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack's case!" she yelled, and the fuse was blown.

"Okay, fine, damn! If you don't want our help, we're gone!" Sam screamed into the phone before shutting it off. She sat against the windshield and steamed for about five minutes before her brother came up to her.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if—" Sam finished his sentence.

"If I was like you. Sorry, I'm not good at being antisocial." she giggled as her brother pushed her. Then she slid towards him and lied her head on his chest.

"So, we off the case?" he asked.

"Hell no! Just because she doesn't want our help doesn't mean I'm going to let innocent people die!" she said. Dean smiled. She was just like her big brother.

"Hey Sammy?" he asked. "Yeah?" she asked. "Like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." her brother smirked as he held out a gun. She pushed it away.

"You shoot, I'll man the flashlight." she smirked. Dean smiled before they walked back to the sewer.

XXX

The two searched the routes of the sewer, checking down narrow ways and walking along the straight. Mice and rats squeaked beneath them as they heard the boots clomping near them. Sam noticed something disgusting as Dean lifted his gun.

"I think we're close to its lair." she muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, not aware of the pipe near him.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Dean looked next to him and immediately lurched away from it.

"Oh, god!" he cried. They both turn and see a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Looks like it's been here a while." Dean said.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam whispered. Dean turned towards her and saw the shapeshifter right behind his sister.

"Sam!" he cried. She turned immediately and was pushed into a wall by the shifter. Sam groaned and clutched her shoulder as Dean shot at the running figure. The figure was gone, so Dean hovered over his sister.

"Get the son of bitch!" she cried. Dean ran forward, his sister limping after him. They made it out of the sewer and the shapeshifter was nowhere to be found.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked his sister.

"Yeah, but I think my shoulder's dislocated." she muttered.

"Here, sit." he guided her to a park bench.

"You ready?" he asked, knowing his sister knew what he was about to do. She covered her mouth.

"Mm-hmm." she nodded, her voice muffled.

"On 3?" she nodded.

"1." he said, cracking her shoulder into place. She screamed into her hand and rubbed her arm.

"What the hell happened to 2 and 3?" she asked. Dean shrugged. "They died."

"I'm not going to be able to use this arm for a couple days at least." she muttered, shaking her left arm into place.

"Did you see where he went?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, let's split up." He said.

"Okay, meet you on the other side." she patted his back, and they ran separate directions.

XXX

Sam ran into an alley and pulled out a gun. Everyone she passed backed away from her, thinking she seemed suspicious. Passersby backed away from her, but the one face she didn't see was the one that looked just like her.

XXX

Dean stood on the street corner, waiting for his sister to appear.

"Hey!" he heard. He turned around, and it was Sam, running towards him.

"Anything?" she asked when she stopped.

"No, he's gone!" Dean said, throwing his hands into the air.

"All right, let's get back to the car." Sam muttered. Dean nodded and turned to cross the street, his sister following him with silver eyes.

XXX

The two made the long walk back to the car.

"You think he found another way back underground?" Dean asked, as he saw Sam stumble in her heeled boots. He steadied her.

"Sorry, I guess my feet hurt from walking a lot." she shrugged, leaning against him as they walked back. That caused Dean to raise an eyebrow. The two had once ran 50 laps without stopping growing up. And she had done it in heels! Why was walking around a block so hard for her now?

"Probably." she answered. Dean stopped when Sam lent up against the car, scratching a nail against it. She'd never do that. She knew it'd ruin the paint job. He looked toward her. What the hell?

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Dean asked. He knew _something_ was wrong here. But he couldn't think of it.

"No, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form- psychic projection. Remember?" she asked, doing _his_ side smirk. Dean tilted his head.

"Yeah, I remember." he whispered. That's his side smirk. He got the side smirk while she got the full smile. No... just one last test.

"Here you go." he took the keys out of his pocket and threw them. She caught them with her left. No! His mind screamed. He chuckled lightly before going to the other side of the car.

"Sam" unlocked the trunk. She opened the compartment and flinched when she saw all the silver.

"Don't move!" she heard, a gun cocking along with it. She put her hands up, closing the trunk. It was Dean, holding the gun straight at her head.

"Where the hell is my sister, you son of a bitch?!" he growled.

"You're about to shoot her, what the hell, Dean?" she cried out, sounding so much like Sam that Dean couldn't bare it. He closed his eyes.

"You caught those keys with your left. Her shoulder was hurt." he snapped.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" it asked.

"She said it herself that she wouldn't be able to use it for a couple days, you bastard." The thing tilted Sam's head.

"Okay, then Dean. If I'm not your sister, pull the trigger, hmm?" Dean grasped the handle as she took a step closer.

"You're not sure, Dean. Come on, Dean, you know me." she said, giving him those pleading blue eyes.

"Don't." Dean muttered, his eyes softening, but before he could do anything more, the gun was grabbed out of his hand, and everything went black.

XXX

Dean woke up and immediately banged his head against something metal.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he muttered. Everything came rushing back to him in an instant. He realized he had been stripped to his grey T-shirt and his pants. All undergarments still intact. Even his necklace was gone. He had been bound around his neck and his arms had been crossed behind his back. He looked around and muttered "Where's Sammy?" That was his first thought when he realized his sister had been caught by the shapeshifter. Or worse...

"Hello, Dean." he heard. Dean stopped short. He knew that voice. He knew that _damn voice_! No... it wasn't... He turned his head to see a tall 6'4 lean body against one of the pipes.

"No..." Dean muttered softly. He couldn't look anymore, he knew it wasn't him. It wasn't _him_. It was that bastard that had taken his sister from him. He stalked over to Dean and slapped him across the face. Dean grunted in pain, breathing in hard. He took a few more deep breaths before looking down again.

"Where the hell is my sister?" he muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that." the shifter chuckled, leaning down and putting a hand to his ear.

"I said, where the hell is my sister!?" he screamed, and he made the mistake of looking into the eyes of the man before him. The hazel, green, blue kaleidoscope wouldn't bring his guard down.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her. I'd worry more about you." the thing smirked as it leaned toward him. The shifter brushed its' lips against his and he growled before turning away.

"Oh, come on, Dean. I know you want to kiss me." the thing smiled.

"No, I don't. Just tell me where my sister is." he growled out. The shifter laughed, then stood.

"I don't think you want to know that." he chuckled, before walking over to a little table of weapons. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family... And I thought _I_ came from a bad background."

"The hell do you mean _learn_. If you knew _anything_ about me, you'd know the two people that I would never let get hurt. And you messed with both." Dean snapped.

"Actually no, this one," he pointed at himself, "Is still safe in little Cape Girardeau, Missouri." he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't touch him. Maybe. Your sister though? Not so sure." Dean yanked his bonds and yelped at the pain. He looked toward the shifter who was holding his head in pain.

"What the hell?" he whispered. Then the shifter stopped and grunted slightly.

"How the hell did the two of you pull that off?" he asked, smirking.

"You helped your baby sister sneak off to college while your drunk dad is passed out on the couch?" he smiled. "Oh, and then you fell in love while she was gone? And then, aw." the thing wiped an imaginary tear. "You made love to him the night before you were _forced_ to leave." he faked a sob.

"And then you lose him. Whoa. That's gotta be hard man. Losing the man you love? Jeeze. All 'cause of your drunk father. Why are you looking for him again?" the thing said sarcastically, and Dean felt his chest tighten. The thing applied a sinister smile to its' face.

"Maybe, just maybe, to torture you, after Sammy and her little friend are gone, maybe I'll take a drive up to Cape Girardeau, Missouri." he smiled. Dean closed his eyes, letting a tear slip out of his eyes, before trying to struggle out of the bonds once more.

"Oh, no, Dean, stop. See, Sammy's already gone. Now, I only have little Becky to deal with. Let's see what happens." he smiled before covering Dean with a sheet. Dean heard the footsteps walking out and immediately tried to wrestle the sheet off. But when it wouldn't come off, he sat back, letting tears stream down his face, multiple questions running through his mind. 'What would happen to Becky? Where was Sam? Was she really dead? Would the shifter really go to...?' his mind trailed off, as the tears continued to stream. His sister, and the man he loved, if he couldn't get out, they were goners. So, again, he struggled in his bonds.

XXX

At the knock at the door, Becky came down the stairs. She opened it and leaned against it.

"Oh, hi." she said, putting a hand on her hip and fake smiling. She had argued with, who she thought, to be her best friend a few hours ago and that friend's brother was standing at the door. Do you really think she'd be happy?

"I know what you're going to say." Dean sighed.

"Oh, you do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess... Get off my porch?" he questioned, pointing behind him. Becky chuckled.

"That's about right." She nodded. Dean sighed.

"I admit it- we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come. She's still kind of pissed. But I just promised her everything would be okay and that you guys would be friends again soon." he smirked slightly and Becky rolled her eyes.

XXX

Back in the sewer, Dean had finally gotten the sheet halfway off his body and was struggling to untie his bonds.

"Damn it." he whispered, as his nail got caught in the rope. He pulled it free, then heard a cough. His head turned head sharply to the right where the noise had come from. He looked back behind him, still against the metal and saw a figure covered in a sheet.

"Dean, that better be you and not that freak of nature." Sammy coughed. Dean practically jumped for joy in his head until he remembered the situation.

"Yeah, it's me, Sammy. He went to Rebecca's. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. I think he's going to plan on looking like me or you." he said still struggling as his sister knocked her sheet off. "How the hell did you do that? I've been trying for twenty minutes!"

"I have hair, genius." She smiled, working at her bonds as well.

XXX

Dean and Becky sat in the living room in front of the crackling fire after Dean had just explained everything to her.

"So, you're saying that there is something out there that made itself look like my brother?" she asked. Dean nodded.

"Mm-hmm." Becky chuckled and rolled her eyes again. "What'd you call it?"

"A shapeshifter." Becky looked as if she were ready to burst out laughing and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean, look. You said it yourself. Zach was in two places at once. Tell me how that could happen." he challenged.

"Okay, so, this thing. It can make itself look like anybody?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." he nodded.

"Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?" she laughed. "Dean" straightened his shoulders at that and wanted to growl. But he didn't.

"Maybe." he sighed. "Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human, but was different. Hideous. And hated. Until he learned to become someone else." he smiled, as Becky turned away, letting his eyes flash their normal silver, for just a second.

XXX

"And that's the thing. He didn't just look like him, he _was_ him. Or he was becoming him." Dean finished after his sister finally got rid of her bonds. It had taken intense pulling against the pipes.

"Who are you even talking about? What do you mean?" she asked as she rubbed her wrists before standing up.

"I don't know. And he was _him_, Sam... _him_."

"Oh..." Sam muttered before letting her brother continue. She knew what he meant, and she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"I guess it was almost like, he was downloading thoughts and memories. Like the Vulcan-mind meld." he said. Sam rolled her eyes at her brother's obsession with Star Trek.

"Maybe that's why he didn't just kill us. " She said as she went over to her brother to help him out.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Like a psychic connection." Dean theorized. Sam set immediately to work on his hands, knowing the shapeshifter could already have her friend.

XXX

Outside, Sam pushed through a ventilation part of a sewer system in the wall of a building.

"Come on, we got to find a phone, call the police." Sam said, not thinking of anything but saving her friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me or you." Dean said, climbing out and stepping in front of his sister who shrugged with an '_Oops_!' face.

"This way." Dean pointed left as the two went running down the alleyway.

XXX

Dean picked up his beer bottle.

"It's funny. I kind of understand him." he muttered, twisting the bottle in his hands.

"He's all alone. Close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me." he sighed. Becky looked slightly uncomfortable with what he was saying. Especially when he turned towards her.

"Everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It's so _hard_ to be different." he whispered. He reached to tuck her hair behind her ear and she pulled away.

"You should go." she demanded. Dean licked his lips before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. And when he finished, he flicked his tongue across the cartilage.

"You are disgusting! Just get the hell out of here!" she cried, angry that her friend's brother had violated her like that. He stood.

"Rebecca, just calm down." he said, standing as well.

"Oh, calm down? What is wrong with you?" she asked. He stepped closer and closer.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_!?" he screamed in her face.

"I'm calling the police." she said, going for the phone. But he didn't let her, walking over to her and throwing the phone across the room. It just flew downhill from there.

XXX

She sat tied up, bloody running from her arms to her legs, all down her feet. She struggled through the gags that had been placed around her. He moved in front of her and brought out his bloody knife. She gasped in horror. He didn't hear the police radio station coming from outside, or the shoes along the grass. They moved closer in on their target before blasting the door open. Unfortunately, the man heard the noise and looked back toward it. The men entered the house. Her captor gave the girl the shush motion before leaving the room. The men walked down the hallway, and kicked a door open, not noticing him pass at the end of it. As the cops entered the room, she was in, a couple went to work untying her.

"Be advised- We found the victim. She's still alive." One said into his radio.

"It's okay, it's okay." he whispered as she cried frantically. She pointed down the hall, and at first he was confused. Then he knew what she meant.

"Let's go." one said as she had been untied. They moved down the hallway and entered a room, where a man was struggling to open a locked door.

"Freeze!" he called. The other man lifted his hands.

"Don't move! Drop the knife." the cop ordered.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" The man still hadn't dropped his knife, but slowly turned toward them. He was identified as... Dean Winchester. Dean threw the knife, hitting the wall instead of the man, distracting them for just a few moments. He was able to disarm the first man, and kicked the others out of the room, closing the door and then jumping off a balcony. He took off through the grass as gunfire was shot all around him. But he made it out. Just in time to change again.

XXX

Sam and Dean walked past the television sets in a store and saw the news. "An anonymous tip led police to a home in the central west end where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately 24 to 30 years of age was discovered hiding in the home. Shots were fired. Police are saying the subject fled the scene on foot.". The two stood and watched as a picture of Dean came up.

"Well, he picked you." she shrugged.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Dean smiled as Sam pushed him.

"Come on, someone could recognize you out here." she pulled her brother back down the alleyway where he almost stepped into a puddle.

"Aw, come on!" he cried. Sam followed him, snickering slightly at her brother.

"They said attempted murder, at least we know-" she started, but Dean cut her off.

"Yeah, that _I_ didn't kill her!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'll check with her in the morning, to see if she'd okay." she nodded.

"All right, first, I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean growled. Sam looked at him disbelievingly.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets." she tried.

"Sam, the guy is walking around with my face. It's a little personal. I want to find him." he said, as they stopped completely. Sam nodded.

"Okay. Where do we look?" she asked. Dean pursed his lips.

"We could start with the sewers." he said, his voice loud and angry.

"Still no weapons." she sighed in a sing-songy voice.

"He stole our guns. We need more." she stopped and thought for a moment. Wait, where was her baby during all of this. "Where's baby?" she cried.

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean tried.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Dean nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Dean broke it.

"Oh, just the thought of him driving my car." Dean muttered, making a fist as they walked. "I know, oh my god, I want to kill him." Sam cried. "It's killing me!" Dean finished.

XXX

The two ran down the alley behind Rebecca's house and came up behind a hedge. They stopped in the front of it and spotted the impala.

"Ah, there she is." Dean smiled fondly.

"Baby!" Sam screeched, running forward.

"Finally, something is right." He smiled as his sister continued to run. But then, she stopped. He soon saw why. A police car came up behind the impala.

"Dean. Go, go, go!" she cried as they raced back the way they came, Sam coming up right behind her brother. But they stopped there as another police car sat right in front of them. Dean turned towards the fence.

"Come on, this way!" he said as he climbed it.

"You go, I'll hold them off." Sam said.

"Sammy, no, they'll catch you!" he warned.

"They can't hold me! Just go, keep out of sight! Meet me at Rebecca's." she cried. Dean let out a deep breath.

"Be careful." he whispered. Sam nodded as he climbed the wall. Once one leg was over, she called "Dean!" he turned toward her.

"Stay out of the sewers alone." she said. Dean rolled his eyes and jumped over. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

After her brother's last call, officers came at her from all directions.

"Don't move!" one ordered. She stepped into the light.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" The other ordered. She lifted her hands as they pursued her. Her last thought 'Please don't be an idiot, Dean.'

XXX

The next day, Dean stood at the back of his truck and put a silver bullet in his gun.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me. I just can't wait." he whispered to himself.

XXX

Dean scoured the sewers, flashlight in one hand, pistol in the other. He saw a pile of skin and realized he had entered the lair. He pointed his gun over the arm his flashlight was in and searched. But found nothing. He still saw multiple piles of skin, but he was used to it by now. He saw chains, candles, and a watch. Wait... a watch? Then he heard rattling. He held up his gun again and traveled toward the noise and found a figure covered in a sheet. He pulled it over someone, and it was...

"Rebecca?"

XXX

The next day, after getting away from the cops and apologizing to Rebecca and explaining everything, Sam sat in her living room.

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy." Becky said, coming up behind the couch.

"But, um, say it's real. How do you stop it?" she asked, handing her friend a beer and taking the empty one.

"Thank you. Silver bullet to the heart." she whispered, staring forward. All she could think about was Dean. Her brother hadn't contacted her at all and she was getting worried.

"Hm. You _are_ crazy." she smirked before hitting Sam over the head with the empty bottle. The girl fell over and onto the couch as "Rebecca's" eyes flashed silver.

XXX

Dean went to work on unbinding Rebecca as he spoke to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was just walking home, and everything went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me." she whimpered and Dean stopped as he heard that final sentence.

"Sammy.." he whispered.

"How is that even possible?" she continued her small rant.

"Okay, okay, it's okay. Come on, can you walk?" he asked. Rebecca nodded.

"Okay, we have to hurry. Sam went to see _you_." he said, pulling the girl up. Rebecca eyes widened in panic for her best friend, and they hurried out of the sewer.

XXX

Sam woke up to see another pile of skin and a pile of Rebecca's clothing. She then realized her big brother was on her lap, tying her wrists together. She immediately knew it wasn't Dean.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she whispered, voice raspy as she leaned against the couch.

"I'm not going to do anything. Dean will, though." he smirked as he got off her lap and went over to the kitchen table. Dean opened a drawer, searching for a type of weapon, and found none. He closed that one.

"They'll never catch him." the girl promised.

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his '_wittle baby sister_'?" he mocked in a baby voice. "He'll be hunted for the rest of his life." Sam growled at the man calling her 'wittle'. She turned and saw him pick up one of the big knives and gasped. She looked down and saw her feet had come untied. Sam got on her hands and knees and began to crawl towards him. When he turned around, she was right behind him. She jumped and did a roundhouse kick, knocking the shapeshifter into the counter. He got up and pushed her onto the pool table. She kicked at him and got him on the jaw before he pushed her onto the floor. He tied up her feet, and she yelped in pain at the rope burns as he walked past her.

"I must say. I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more." he said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate my brother more than anyone, you bastard!" she yelled up to him as he passed her.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _anyone_." She wanted to ask him what he meant, but found the perfect moment to strike. He drunk from some of Rebecca's alcohol and picked up a knife. He smirked at her before stabbing it into the pool table. She kicked her feet up to kick him across the room. Sam sat up as the thing struggled to get up and sawed the rope on her hands off with the knife. She pulled off the rope and stood. He got up and walked towards her, threw a punch and missed. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over.

"You son of a bitch." he whispered before throwing a punch. Sam caught his arm and punched him in the face, striking the nose. She flipped him over and he still had a hold on her arm, so he stood and twisted her arm behind her back. She grabbed his other arm and got free in time to push him down.

"Not bad, little sister." he called.

"You're not him..." she snapped as he got free. He spun around, delivering a punch to the face and she flew across the room. He came toward her, but she grabbed a bag and hit him in the face with that, before punching him into the table. Dean growled before turning, pushing her hands away, grabbing her head, and punching her in the face. He kneed her in the stomach and kicked her into a bookcase. The books and a couple shelves fell on top of her. She grabbed onto the pool table to haul herself up.

"Even when we were kids, I used to kick your ass." he smirked and Sam smiled.

"No, I think you're mistaking." she smiled as he brought a pool cue down on her. Samantha rolled and got up as he knocked the lights out. She kicked him in the stomach, causing his stomach to lurch because of her boots. He walked menacingly towards her, throwing another punch. He missed, but elbowed her in the stomach. She grunted, and he continued to try to punch her, but missed again, and again. They did a little hand play, blocking and hitting, hitting and blocking. But Dean finally got a good hand in. Sam backed up, and he tackled her over the couch and they broke the table. Straddling her, he threw a punch, and another, before wrapping his hands around her neck. She struggled to breath and squeezed his wrists before they heard "Hey!" The shapeshifter turned, and it was Dean. Dean shot the thing in the heart twice, without thinking. On the floor, Sam sucked in a breath as the shapeshifter flew off her and into a table. Sam looked over at him and then over at her brother. She stood on shaky legs and Dean ran over to her.

"Sammy, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded as he squeezed her.

"I told you, I always beat your ass." Dean whispered. Sam chuckled.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." As Dean went over to the shapeshifter, Becky ran in.

"Sam!" she said, seeing her friend all bloody and beaten.

"Becky!" she said, the girls wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered, tears mixing with her blood.

"It's okay. I promise you, it's okay." Becky answered. Dean smiled at his sister and her friend before snatching his amulet off of the shifter. He held it in his fist before kissing his sister's hair.

XXX

The day after, Dean stood outside of the house, a map on his car, waiting for Sam. He looked over the route they were taking before this job when he heard the door open. He turned and saw the girls coming out of the house.

"So, this is what you do?" Becky asked. Sam nodded.

"You and your brother, you hunt down these kinds of things?" she asked, putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam chuckled, smiling at her brother who smiled back. Becky shook her head.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes and... I mean, does everybody at school- nobody knows that you do this?" she asked. Sam shook her head.

"No."

"Did Tommy know?" Sam took a deep breath. She wished.

"No. He didn't." she sighed and looked down. Becky hugged her friend. "It must be lonely."

"No. No, it's not so bad. Not with my jerk of a brother over there." she pointed to the man leaning against the car, map in his hand.

"Bitch!" he called without looking up. Becky gaped.

"It's okay. We do that all the time. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family." she chuckled.

"Well, you know, Zach and I, and everybody at school, we really miss you." she hugged her again.

"Yeah, me too." Sam whispered, nodding into her friend's shoulder.

"Well, will you call sometime?" Becky asked. Sam tilted her head and smiled.

"It might not be for a while. But, I want you to tell Zach, that I love him. Exactly the way he'd hope for. Just can't do anything about it right now. Okay?" Becky nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Promise." the girls hugged one last time before Becky waved at Dean and went into the house. Sam heard the door close and went over to her brother.

"So, what about Zach?" Dean asked, pulling out the keys to the car.

"The cops are blaming this 'Dean Winchester' guy for Emily's murder. Found the murder weapon in the guy's lair. Zach's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape _was_ tampered with. Yeah, Becky says Zach will be released soon." she smirked and nodded and Dean smiled back. The two got in the car and drove down the highway.

Multiple miles away from Rebecca's house, Dean looked towards his sister who was staring out her open window.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." he whispered.

"About what?" she asked, the bruise on her eye becoming visible to her brother. He took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"I wish things could be different. I wish you could just be Jane college." he apologized. Sam shook her head.

"No. It's okay, really. You know, truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." she sighed.

"That's cause you're a freak." her brother smiled, and she punched his arm, smiling.

"Hey, I'm a freak, too! I'm right there with you, all the way." he smiled at her and she smiled back before scooting over toward him and lying on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know you are." she said, getting comfortable. Dean sighed forlornly.

"You know, gotta say, I'm sorry I"m gonna miss it." he smirked. Sam looked up at him.

"Miss what?"

"How many chances am I going to get to see my own funeral?" Sam chuckled before the two looked down the open road. Dean's hand on the wheel, Sam on his shoulder. It was _almost_ everything he needed.

**ANOTHER QUICK UPDATE! YAY! So, I let a lot of hints into who Dean's ONE TRUE LOVE is, but I'm pretty sure you all already know who it is. But if you don't watch the show, and you just saw this story and saw it was nice, then you still probably know who it is. I mean, if you looked up Jensen Ackles to get a visual, he's practically with this guy ALL THE TIME. And he's on the cover, so I don't think this should be a secret anymore. But I'm just going to keep going because "THAT'S WHAT GOOD AUTHORS DO." Chao my lovely pickles!**


	7. Hook Man(1x07)

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing owned here. :( But hey, at least I own the names Cameron, Brandon, and Riley! XD**

Characters:  
Cameron Sorenson: Sterling Knight  
Brandon: Nathan Kress  
Riley: Taylor Swift  
Mary: Sara Paxton

**Eastern Iowa University**  
_Theta Fraternity_

Cameron Sorenson walked out of the bathroom and into his and his best friend Brandon's shared room, who was scrolling through his phone.

"Okay, what do you think?" he asked, referring to his sweater vest, glasses and khaki pants. Brandon looked up at him and widened his eyes before tilting his head.

"Too... Albert Einstein?" the blonde asked, smile faltering. Brandon stood and Cameron immediately knew that meant yes. Brandon opened a drawer and pulled out a grey t-shirt, a red plaid flannel, and blue jeans.

"Here, wear this." the guy smiled. They turned to the mirror as he handed the items to Cameron.

"Brandon, I don't know if this is really _me_." he muttered as he held the shirt against his chest and looked at his friend.

"Cameron, there's a sexy bad boy buried somewhere in there." Brandon wanted to go on, but Cameron stopped him.

"Okay, okay!" Cameron held the word out as he complained. He went towards the mirror, Brandon laying back down on his bed with a smile. Cameron took off his plaid shirt and put on the t-shirt and flannel. He pulled the khakis off and pulled on the jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to his friend.

"So?" he asked. Brandon turned and his friend's entire attire had changed.

"Damn, Cam! Chick's not gonna know what hit her." Brandon smiled as Cameron looked in the mirror.

"She's not just a _chick_, Brandon. Okay. I have to go pick her up. I'll see you later." he collected his things off his bed.

"Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do." Brandon sang, flipping through his phone.

"There's _nothing_ you wouldn't do." Cameron chuckled. As the door shut, Brandon shrugged.

"It's true." he muttered to himself.

XXX

Cameron hit the brakes as his girlfriend, Riley told him to stop. They were under an abandoned bridge, trees surrounding them in all directions.

"I thought we were going to the party." Cameron said when Riley said nothing.

"Well, we can't be on _time_." she chuckled, as if calling her two month boyfriend an amateur. Which he sort of was.

"Why not? Isn't it normal?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could, maybe, do something else?" she took off her seat belt slowly and slid towards him.

"Riley, I-" Cameron tried, but he was cut off when warm lips met his. Then his phone rang. He looked down, getting away from her and saw his phone lit up saying "dad". Riley sighed and took the phone, shutting it off. She went back to kissing him and her hand traveled South. He grabbed it quickly.

"No, Riley." he sighed.

"It's okay." she tried to reassure him.

"No, Riley, I'm not ready for this." he said.

"Ugh, why the hell _not_?!" she screamed. "I've gotten everyone in the school to sleep with me, boys and girls, except you! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What..?" Cameron whispered. When he had asked her out, and she said yes, he thought it was because she liked him. But he realized, maybe she was just trying to sleep with him. She had tried seven times to get him into her pants in the last two months. Tears gathered in Cameron's eyes.

"You know what, I'm done! Drive to the party by yourself. Have a nice life, Cameron Sorenson!" she screamed before getting out of the car. Cameron looked down, believing for once that a girl had liked him. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. But then he heard a metal scratching. He looked up and heard a scream. He immediately locked both doors. Then there was a thud, scraping and tearing on the rooftops. He looked up at the ceiling, beginning to breath quickly and then it stopped.

"Okay..." he opened his door, after unlocking it, and got out, looking around.

"Riley!" He called, knowing where that scream had come from. He walked away from the car, but could've sworn he saw a shadow. He looked up at the top of the car. Riley was hanging, shoes off, dangling above the car. Her chest had been continuously stabbed, and it was covered in blood. Cameron screamed.

XXX

Sam sat at a phone booth, credit card bouncing in her hand.

"All right, thank you for your time." she smiled, even knowing they couldn't see her. She slammed the phone on the hook and stomped over to her and her brother's table.

"Your, uh, half caff double venti vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis." Dean joked, looking back at the computer.

"Bite me." she grumbled, sitting and drinking her latte.

"So, anything?" her brother asked. She shook her head.

"I had them check the FBI's missing person database. No 'John Does' fitting the description. I even ran his plates for traffic violation! This is killing me, Dean!" she cried.

"Sammy, I'm telling you. I don't think Dad _wants_ to be found." his sister sighed before he led her to a new case.

"Check this out." he turned the computer toward her. "New item out of _plains courier_ Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about 100 miles from here."

"Mutilated body was found near the victim's date's car parked on a 9 mile road." His sister read off of the article that held a picture of a blonde, blue-eyed girl.

"Keep readin'." Dean nodded, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness who's name has been withheld is quoted as saying, the attacker was invisible." Sam tilted her head at the last sentence. Dean looked towards her and they were silent for a few moments.

"Could be something interesting." Dean shrugged.

"But it also could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man." she shook her head.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out." Dean said, pulling out his easy 'Dad' card. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she grumbled. She grabbed her latte and her computer before going to the car. But she never saw the intense fist pump her brother did.

XXX

The siblings drove along the highway, entered Ankeny, driving through the small town. They pulled up to the sorority house where the girl had been a member. Two girls sat outside painting their nails and chatting away. Another looked as if she was just getting back from a job, and another was getting in the car with a teen boy.

"Again, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Victim lived here." Sam looked around and saw the two girls painting their nails. Sam turned toward her brother who nodded and she walked forward.

"OMG, I_ love_ that color on you!" she said to a brunette. The two looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm your new sorority sister from Ohio. That's my brother, Dean over there. He's helping me move in." the whole time Sam kept a smile on her face as the girls glared at her. She really wanted to slap the caked makeup off their clown faces. The two didn't look impressed until they looked to Dean and waved and smiled.

"I'm new in town. My brother lives just downtown, and he had me move here to finish college." She said. The blonde stood up and offered her hand to Sam.

"Welcome to the sorority, Sara." the girl said, still looking at Dean as they shook hands.

"It's _Sam_." Samantha tried to say, but she cut her off.

"Whatever, Sue. My friend, Aurora and I will just show you to your room." the girl smiled. Sam nodded and when the girls immediately flocked to her brother.

XXX

The giggling girls pulled Dean along, Sam dragging behind, chuckling. Dean pulled his arms away from the girls and screamed "Stop it, I'm gay!" Sam covered her mouth and let out a muffled laugh. Her brother wasn't exactly lying, for Dean Winchester was bi. But he wasn't all for the caked faced girls in front of him. The girls faces faltered and Sam almost laughed whole-heartedly. They led the siblings to a closed door that was in pink paint, white feathers, and gold trimming. The two gagged and didn't want to face what was behind the door. They went inside and there were multiple girls chattering, and painting nails, and on their phones. The room was the same color code as the door, pink, white, and gold. Samantha looked around at all the girls who were in dresses, some in white jeans. She looked down at her Led Zeppelin T-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and heeled combat boots. The two clothing choices were completely contrasted and Sam wanted to scream. Aurora pushed in front of her and addressed the girls.

"All right girls, party's over. We have to let the newbie settle in. House rules." she ushered the girls out and only a blonde was left. Aurora and her friend left, and Dean and Sam were left with the staring girl.

"Hi, my name is Mary." she said, putting a hand out. The siblings' breath hitched, seeing the same blonde hair and blue eyes their mother had. Dean turned to sit on the white bedspread that was meant for his sister.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Mary asked. Well, at least she didn't seem stuck up like the rest of them.

"No, you're fine. It's just, that was my mother's name, and you look almost just like her." Mary gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she looked over to her new roommates' brother who was wiping his face.

"Um, so how can I help you settle in?" she asked.

"Well, we have a few questions." Sam said. Mary nodded.

"So, is it true?" Mary tilted her head.

"What?" she asked, sitting on her pink bedspread as Sam joined her brother.

"We heard one of the girls here got killed last week." Dean said, his voice sort of raspy. Mary looked down and sighed. "Yeah."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They saw it was some psycho with a knife, maybe a drifter passing through. Riley may have been a slut, but she was my best friend." Mary wiped at a stray tear.

"People are saying Riley was with somebody?" Sam asked, softly. She hadn't wanted to deal with crying, but she could if she had to.

"Well, it wasn't just a somebody. It was Cameron Sorenson." she looked at them as if he was famous.

"Who's Cameron Sorenson?" Dean asked.

"Cameron's a freshman. He's a local. He's SO HOT. And get this, he's a reverend's son." She said, whispering as if it were juicy gossip. Where the hell did the tears go? Well, maybe Riley wasn't that important to the girl. Dean leaned forward.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church?" It was more of a statement then a question, but Mary nodded.

XXX

"Our hearts go out to the family of the young woman that perished. Mine personally, as I believe my son had loved her dearly. And now as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church." the reverend began a sentence just as he heard a door slam. He looked up and saw a young girl face palming, and a young man looking toward the door in surprise. The girl looked up at him with big blue eyes and noticed him staring at her. '_Sorry_' she mouthed before leading her brother to a back seat. He stood staring at the girl before remembering he had a sentence to finish.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings." He looked down and saw his son staring back at the girl. The girl waved and the reverend would have sneered if he weren't in front of his people. He snapped his fingers quietly, making his son turn back at attention.

"So, please, let us pray for peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children." he said. He looked around to make sure everyone's head was bowed. But he saw the young man in the back staring up at him until the girl next to him smacked his arm. Then the two knelt their heads as well, allowing the reverend to do so.

XXX

The church service ended a solid ten minutes later, and as Cameron was walking out the door, Brandon tried to convince him of going to an upcoming party.

"I can't. It's a Sunday night." she said.

"But it's just us guys. We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Terminator." he said as they walked out on the church grounds where everyone was standing.

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night." they stopped walking as Brandon turned Cameron toward him.

"Come on, Cam. I know it's been hard, but you _are_ allowed to have fun." he said, putting his hands on his friend's shoulder. Cameron looked down and nodded.

"I'll try." he promised.

"Okay." Brandon nodded. The boys clapped hands and hugged before parting. Cameron turned to look at the rest of his "family" parting ways after conversing with one another. Then he felt a small hand on his arm. He turned around and saw the light blue eyes that had smiled at him during the service. His smile immediately lit up as she smiled at him.

"Are you Cameron?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"My name is Samantha. But you can call me Sam." Then a muscled, young man came up behind her in a leather jacket. Cameron's smile immediately dropped.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. Sam chuckled.

"No. That's my brother, Dean." she smiled and stepped back from him. Dean scowled slightly at the boy before his sister slapped him in the chest. He had seen the admiration in the boy's eyes when he looked at his sister. But he tilted his head when he realized the boy was only looking in his sister's eyes, nowhere under her face.

"Hi." Dean said reluctantly.

"I just transferred to the university. My brother is helping me move in." Sam said, smiling back up at him. Cameron nodded.

"I saw you inside." he smiled.

"I mean, I don't want to bother you. We just heard about what happened." Sam began, but Dean finished. "We just wanted to say how sorry we were."

"I kind of know what you're going through. I, um, I saw someone I love get hurt once. I know how hard it can be." she sighed.

"Well, technically, you don't know what I'm going through, unless that person only wanted you for sex." Cameron shrugged. His chest tightened and Sam's blue eyes softened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she muttered. But then Cameron felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his dad next to him.

"Uh, dad. This is Samantha, and Dean. They're new students." he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon." Sam smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to see young people who are open to the Lord's message." the man nodded and the siblings chuckled awkwardly.

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually, and we're looking for a church group." Dean led the reverend away from the two while keeping an eye on them as he spoke.

"Um, Cameron, can I ask? What are the police saying?" Cameron sighed.

"They don't really have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that." he chuckled. Sam tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Cameron looked over to her.

"My story. I guess, I was so scared, I was seeing things." he sighed, his throat tightening.

"Well, that doesn't mean it wasn't real." she smiled. Cameron smiled at her before he heard Dean call his sister. Sam looked back before looking up at him.

"I gotta go." she leaned up and kissed his cheek. They both widened their eyes before Sam turned and ran to her brother.

XXX

The siblings walked through the many aisles of the library.

"So you believe him?" Dean asked his sister. Sammy nodded. "I do."

"Yeah, I think he's hot, too." Dean smirked. The two entered one of the many aisles.

"No, Dean, there's something in his eyes. And listen to this: he heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." Dean widened his eyes, looking down at his sister.

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—" he started, but his sister finished.

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend."

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man." It was more of a statement than a question, but he didn't sound very sure.

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began." Sam gave her brother facts.

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean's eyes narrowed. Sam looked at her shoes for a few seconds before looking back up.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?"

XXX

The siblings sat at a table, waiting for the documents Sam had ordered. The redheaded librarian sat two boxes on the table.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." the woman said before walking away. Sam thanked her as her brother uncovered the first box. Sam uncovered the next.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean asked, flipping through documents.

"Welcome to higher education." Sam smiled as they began to search. Hours later, the siblings were still searching, Dean practically falling asleep on his table. Sam had begun to look through the book part of the documents. But Dean snapped awake when his sister snapped her fingers.

"Dean, come check this out," he stood and crossed over to his sister. "1862, A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. He was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Um, right here," she pointed to a spot in the book. "Some of the deceased were found in their beds, sheets soaked with blood, others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh." As his sister read, Dean had been looking over another part of the page.

"Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident, had it replaced with a silver hook," he pointed to the picture of the hook under the words.

"Look where this all happened." Sam looked at her brother, pointing to the answer.

"Nine-mile road." he whispered.

"Same place the sorority girl was killed," she continued. Dean smirked.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkman." her brother smirked as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Let's check it out." Dean nodded. Sam closed the book she had been searching in and followed her brother out of the library.

XXX

Cameron and his father pulled up to his fraternity house after Sunday night dinner. Cameron turned to his father who's mouth was in a thin line. He took a deep breath.

"I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died-" he started, but his father cut him off.

"That's not it. I worry about you." he muttered.

"There are 22 guys in there. I'm perfectly safe." Cameron said in a soothing manner.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. You don't think I know what goes on in there?" the reverend yelled. Cameron leaned back in his seat and face palmed with two hands.

"Dad, do we have to have this argument again? I'm over 18. I can live my own life." Cameron yelled at his father.

"Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that hooligan friend of yours!" he pointed at the house. Cameron turned away.

"I don't drink, Dad. That make you feel better?" Cameron said sarcastically before getting out the car and slamming it. He heard his father calling after him, but ignored it, and didn't look back. He entered his building and went upstairs, passing a few other guys on the way. Suddenly, he heard a scraping. It sounded the same as when Riley was killed. Thinking that, he looked next to him and jumped when he saw a line on the wall going into Jason's room. He looked in there and Jason had on headphones, studying for tomorrow's test. He sighed in relief when the scraping stopped. Cameron made the rest of his way to he and Brandon's room. He opened the door and was about to turn on the light until he saw Brandon fast asleep. He narrowed his eyes. That wasn't like his friend. Brandon was usually up to almost 3 in the morning. He tilted his hand.

"Brandon? You awake, man?" he asked, stepping into the rest of the room. Brandon didn't move. So, Cameron went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

XXX

The siblings drove up to Nine Mile Road. They got out, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched. Dean got out a flashlight and handed it to Sam. He also took out a buckshot gun for himself. Sam flicked the flashlight on and looked at the gun he was holding.

"Dean, if it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good." she said as he cocked. But then he pulled something else out. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Rock salt." he said, showing her the capsules full of salt he was load the gun with. Sam shrugged.

"Hmm. Salt being a spirit deterrent." she said as her brother loaded the gun. He nodded.

"It won't kill'em. But it'll slow'em down." he smirked. Sam chuckled and Dean walked towards the forest in front of them.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?" she asked, getting the rope he had forgotten then following him.

"I told you, Sammy. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius." Dean smirked, but it dropped as they heard creaking in the forest. Dean held the gun up.

"Over there.." Sam whispered as her brother aimed. The two stood stock-still as they felt a presence come toward them. But unfortunately, it wasn't a dead one.

"Put the gun down now! Hands behind your head!" the siblings were startled as the forest ranger screamed at them. Dean put down the gun and Sam put down her flashlight down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Okay!" Dean said as the man's gun pointed toward him.

"Get down on your knees!" he ordered. The two went to the ground and put their hands behind their heads.

"Now, get down on your bellies." The siblings looked at each other and rolled their eyes before doing it.

"She had the gun..." Sam whined and Dean elbowed her.

XXX

Cameron exited the bathroom in nothing but some basketball shorts. He sighed, looking to his best friend who shifted slightly, before getting in the bed. He fell fast asleep, not hearing the slight growling behind their bedroom door.

XXX

Cameron woke up to birds' chirping outside the window. He turned over and snuggled into his pillow, eyes open. But then, he heard dripping. Cameron looked over to Brandon's bed and saw a puddle of blood. His breathing stopped and his eyes widened. His eyes traveled above the blood to where Brandon's hand was covered in the thick, red substance. Cameron's breathing got quicker, as he sat up and immediately looked at his best friend. His eyes were glassy, and he and his bed were soaked in red. Cameron screamed as loud as he could. And when it stopped, he looked up beside her bed, and saw the scraggly written message.

_'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'_

XXX

Sam threw the sheriff's office door open as her and her brother exited the building.

"Saved your ASS." she bragged as they walked to the car.

"I talked the sheriff down to a fine man!" she smirked. Dean hitched his breath.

"You didn't.." It was a statement, but Sammy answered anyway.

"No, I didn't need to." she knew he was referring to using her body to get him out of his cell.

"Like, I said, I_ talked_. I'm frickin Matlock!" she said, getting excited.

"How?" Dean asked. "Told him you were a dumbass pledge and that my boyfriend and I were hazing you. He asked why I was there instead of the boyfriend and I said he got grounded."

"Boyfriend?!" Sam glared at her brother and punched him in the arm as they walked.

"It was a hoax, idiot." she muttered.

"Fine, but what about the shotgun?" he asked.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts, and that spirits were repelled by rock salt. Typical hell week prank." she chuckled.

"And he believed you." Dean basically couldn't believe it as his sister had never been much of a convincing person without the use of her body. Well, that was probably just him, considering she was his sister.

"Well, you _look_ like a dumbass pledge." she chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. They made it to the car, and they were about to get in, until the door to the police station burst open. They both turned around, and Sam's breath hitched, hoping they weren't coming towards them. But she let out a sigh as they got in their cars.

"But where are they going?" Sam voiced her and her brother's internal question.

XXX

The siblings slowly drove past the scene covered in police cars, police tape, and police officers. They scanned the scene, and they both saw Cameron sitting beside an ambulance, head in his hands. He looked up when he heard them driving past. Sam gave him a sad smile, that he tried to return, but he couldn't stop his tears from falling. Sam sighed as her and her brother drove on. Cameron sighed, looking down again when he heard his father's voice.

"I just want to take him home." he tried to reason with the officer.

"I understand, Reverend, but Cameron's now connected to _two_ murders and I can't ignore that." the officer said. The reverend glared.

"Listen to me. Arrest him now, or let me take him home." he demanded. The officer sighed and looked at Cameron who was still crying.

"Make sure he's available for questioning." he muttered before the reverend practically ran to his son.

"Come on, Cam. We're going home." he said as Cameron stood. He jerked the man's hand off of him and walked to the car. The reverend sighed before following.

XXX

The siblings drove their car behind a fence behind the fraternity house where the officers wouldn't see it. They got out, closing their car doors softly behind them. They both climbed over the wall, using no effort. Sam and Dean wove their way through the trees, Sammy in front. They both got behind the house and slowly walked forward, trying to make it to the room.

"Why would the hook man come here? This is a long way from nine mile road." Sam wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else." Dean whispered as they crept forward. As two shirtless men walked out of the door in front of them, the siblings quickly ducked behind a bush. Sam looked around the house, watching the two men's back muscles flex.

"Damn.." she whispered. Then she felt a kick. It had been to her back.

"Ow!" she whisper-yelled. She looked up and saw her brother glaring down at her from where he had climbed. She rolled her eyes before pushing him upwards. Dean made it to the top of the house and waited on his sister to follow. He pulled her up, and they both walked to the balcony. Dean looked over it before turning around and finding a window. He pulled it open as his sister came up behind him. He went in head first, Samantha diving in after him.

"Try to be quiet, will you?" Sam asked when Dean groaned after getting fallen on.

"Me be quiet? You be quiet!" she said. (**A/N: God, these two are actual two-year-olds, on and off camera**) The two had landed in a closet and Sam closed the window softly. Dean watched as an officer scanned the room before leaving. He pushed the door open slightly, but it creaked and the two jumped backwards, hoping the man wouldn't hear it. They watched as the man went back down the stairs and when Dean nodded, they left the closet. They looked around at the blood soaked bed and the puddle. But the first thing Sam noticed, was the big message on the wall.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Sam whispered, quoting the wall. "That's right out of the legend."

"Yeah, that's classic hook man, all right. It's definitely a spirit." Dean tapped his nose, showing his sister had been right.

"Yeah, I've never smelt ozone this strong before." she wrinkled her nose at the sourness invading her nostrils. Dean looked out the window, seeing all the cops and the guys and the ambulance. The whole scene. Then he heard his sister call him.

"Come here." she whispered. He walked over and Samantha pointed to the bottom of the message. There was a sign.

"That look familiar to you?" she asked. Dean stared at it. Definitely.

XXX

The siblings sat on the hood of the impala, looking at the picture of the hook man's hook. It had the same symbol on one of the chains.

"It's the same symbol." she observed.

"Seems like it _is_ the spirit of Jacob Karns." she finalized her theory. Dean nodded.

"All right. Let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down." he listed. After her brother said that, Sam began to read off the paper.

"After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in old North cemetery in an _unmarked_ grave." The siblings shared annoyed looks before chorusing a sarcastic "Super." They both went to get in the car.

"Okay. So, we know it's Jacob Karns, but we still don't know where he'll manifest next, or why." Sam pointed out as Dean grabbed a parking ticket off the car.

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend, Cameron(I), has something to do with it." Dean said as he got in the car. Sam pouted and narrowed her eyes before getting in the car as well.

XXX

Dean walked through the raging college party, winking at some girls, and even a few guys. He walked up to his sister who was dressed nicely. She changed from her regular jeans and band tee to a sleeveless short white dress and a pair of flats. It was her only good thing left from college. Dean changed into a black button down and his own jeans. He hadn't wanted to, but as Sam had curled her hair, she told her brother "Dean, it's a college party. You have to look the part." He had been walking around and finally found his sister twirling around in her dress. She had forgotten what it was like to look like a girl for once. But she remembered she had a job to do. Dean grabbed her bare shoulder.

"Sammy, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" he smiled at her. Sam almost jumped up and down.

"This wasn't my experience! Here, everything is _way_ more free than it was at Stanford." she smiled around at all the dancing people and waved as her 'roommate' Mary passed her.

"Let me guess, Sammy. Library, studying, straight As?" he asked.

"You're such a geek, Sammy." Sam punched his shoulder, and he laughed. They looked at each other and remembered the job.

"Hey, at least I did my homework." she held up a stack of papers.

"So, it was bugging me. How is the hook man tied to Cameron? I think I came up with something." she handed him some papers as they went into a lone hall.

"1932- Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967- Semenarian held in hippie rampage. " Sam pointed over the papers frantically.

"There's a pattern, Dean. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. Then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument." Sammy looked so proud with what she had found.

"What's the connection to Cameron?" Dean asked. Sam tilted her head. He was probably not listening to her.

"A man of religion. Who preaches against immorality. Maybe except this time instead of saving the whole town, he's trying to save his only son." she shrugged.

"Reverend Sorenson. Do you think he's summoning the spirit?" Dean asked.

"Maybe... Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" she asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, the spirit latches on to the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them."

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it." Sam sighed, looking down at her dress.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Cameron tonight." he said. Sammy almost bust out laughing.

"You're actually going to let me stay with a guy who's had people dying around him and that I may also possibly have a crush on?" she chuckled. Dean laughed.

"No, I'm gonna let you stay 3 feet away from a guy you _might_ have a crush on who's had people dying all around him holding salt rounds and a knife. _I_ have to go dig up a grave." he smirked. But then he looked inside and saw a guy white a white t-shirt and jeans staring at him seductively.

"Man..." he muttered, walking away. Sam chuckled before going back inside to search for Cameron.

XXX

Dean shone his flashlight across the North cemetery. He hadn't found anything yet, just a bunch of dead flowers and not one unmarked grave. His shovel hitting against his leg, he knew it would be hard, but he didn't know there'd be _this_ many graves. North cemetery was a very big graveyard. Dean heard a slight rustling and didn't move to turn around, knowing he would possibly scare the thing away. When the rustling stopped, he did a slow 360 and saw nothing. Then he began to continue walking. He shone his light on each grave and smirked when he finally found one without a name.

"Here we go." he whispered to himself. Instead of a name, it showed the same mark that had been on Lori's wall on the chain on the hook.

XXX

Sam looked up at Cameron's house as she arrived. She heard an argument brewing in the top of the home.

"Oh, and what, you're in love?" he heard Cameron scream. She looked up and saw Cameron, who looked distressed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." the reverend shot back.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Cameron said.

"Cam, I know she is in an unhappy relationship. She intends on getting a divorce." he said.

"Jesus Christ!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Don't use that language!" the reverend cried. "Listen, this is a difficult situation..." Sam sighed, going to hide behind a tree as she watched the reverend and his son fight.

XXX

Dean finally made it to the wood above the body and groaned.

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute guy's house." he muttered, shoulders aching. He stuck his shovel through the wood and smirked at the bones inside it.

"Hello preacher."

XXX

Sam sighed as the light went off in the upper room. She saw Cameron come out of the house and sit on a bench and decided it was time for her to play her part. She began to quicken her breathing to make it seem like she was out of breath. Samantha ran forward.

"Cameron!" she called, waving, her dress flowing behind her. Who cared what her brother said? Best way to watch him was up close right.

"Samantha?" he asked, looking up. She looked beautiful. Her glossy brown hair flowing in the wind. Her blue eyes shone in the night. The dress she was wearing made her figure show stunningly. Sam smiled at Cameron. His hair was a bushy mess and his eyes had been red. But he was beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking back down to the ground.

"Everyone was asking about you at the party. I volunteered to look for you." she said, sitting down next to him, pretending to catch her breath. "And, I was actually kind of worried about you."

"About _me_?" he asked, looking back up at her. She put a hand on his shoulder and crossed her left leg over her right to turn to him.

"Yeah..sorry." she muttered, blushing slightly. Sam took her purse(the purse holding a gun and salt rounds) off her shoulder.

"No, it's cool. You sure your brother's not gonna shoot me for even having you this close?" he asked.

"Yeah. He might want to. But he won't." She chuckled.

"That's good." he chuckled back.

"I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can." he sighed.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, as she rubbed his back.

"It's like I'm cursed. People around me keep dying." he sighed. Sam giggled. "I think I know how you feel." she nodded. Cameron looked at her and she put her hand on his knee. Knowing her brother would kill her later.

XXX

Dean grabbed a lighter, a match, a can of salt, and lighter fluid out of his bag. He threw salt over the bones, drowned him in fluid, then lights the match.

"Goodbye Preacher." he muttered before throwing it in, and the flames blew up across the remains.

XXX

"No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. So I kind of find it hard to believe people were asking about me." he sighed.

"Okay, fine. I looked for you myself." she admitted. Cameron chuckled.

"The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my Dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does _he_ know about faith?" he sighed, his lip trembling.

"I, um, I saw you guys arguing." Cameron nodded.

"He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids! And he talks to me about religion? About morality?! It's like on one hand, just do what you want and be happy! But he taught me, _raised_ me to believe if you do something wrong, you will get punished. I just, I just don't know what to think anymore!" Cameron cried out and stood, his rage getting the better of him. Sam stood up with him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to her and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his neck. She could feel his tears on his neck. They pulled apart slightly, to where they could feel each others' breath on their lips. Sam buried her hand in his hair. Cameron put his hands around her waist and tugged her forward, kissing her sweetly. He held her close, and she had her arms around his neck. Her mouth tasted of apples and held a slight bitterness to it. He loved it. Sam put her hands on his chest and chuckled.

"Sam?" he whispered as she pulled away.

"Cameron, as much as I want to, I can't..." she whispered.

"Is it, that someone you lost?" he asked, holding her hand close to him. She shook her head.

"No, it's not him because I know he's in a better place. But, Cameron. Something's going to happen and I'm going to have to leave and I don't want to hurt you like that." she whispered. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"That's okay.." he whispered.

"But just, let me kiss you. One last time..." Sam nodded, and he crashed his lips into hers once again. She held him close to her, happy to feel warmth from someone who cared about her. But then she heard the door open to his house. Apparently, he heard it too, because he pulled back and looked up.

"Cameron." the reverend called. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Come inside. Please." he said. Cameron looked back down at Sam. "Guess I'll have to face the music sometime." he chuckled and Sam smiled before he kissed her for the last time. As he backed up, they wouldn't let go of each other's hand. But Sam suddenly saw a shadow appear behind the reverend and a hook was stuck in his chest. The man screamed, and the door slammed. Cameron ran up to the porch of the house, Sam on his tail, her gun cocked with salt rounds. Cameron tried to push in the door until Sam pushed him away.

"I got it." she whispered. She ran, jumped, and kicked in the door, landing on her feet.

"No, no, please! Please, NO!" she heard the reverend scream and took the stairs two at a time. Cameron following her. She watched as the reverend's door closed. She kicked that in too and shot at the hook man. He disappeared and the second time she shot, she broke a window. Cameron ran in behind her and fell to the ground beside his whimpering father.

"It's okay, Dad. It's all right." He whispered before looking up at Sam. She nodded, and he went back to his father as she left the room.

XXX

"We were just talking. Then Cameron's dad came out. And then he appeared." She heaved a sigh as Cameron looked up at her from the hospital room.

"A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?" the officer asked for confirmation and Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ever seen him before?" Sam finally turned to look at him.

"No, sir." she shook her head. The man looked her up and down and Sam felt vulnerable. Something, she rarely feels.

"Ma'am. it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble." he ordered. Sam nodded.

"Yes, sir." she whispered. Suddenly she heard "Hey! Sister!" She and the officer turned to see Dean smiling and waving at her.

"Let him through. Go ahead." he ordered the girl who ran toward her brother.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she nodded as a lone tear fell down her face.

"What happened?" he asked her as she hugged him tightly.

"Hook man is what the hell happened, Dean! He came and stabbed the reverend in his chest! Why didn't you burn the bones?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" he asked. His sister rolled her eyes.

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend." she shook her head.

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself." Dean said in a 'duh' tone.

"I think it's latching onto Cameron. Last night he found out his father is having an affair with a married woman."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He told me."

"He _told_ you? I said three feet away, Sammy!" she punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Shut up, Dean! That's not the point. He's upset about it. He's upset about the immorality of it. He told me he was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished." Sam had spoken quickly, but her brother had caught every word.

"Ok, so he's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?" He summarized what his sister had said.

"Right. Riley broke his heart, Brandon tries to make him into a bad boy, Dad has an affair." she listed. Dean widened his eyes, realizing his sister was right.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?" he questioned. Sam shrugged.

"You must have missed something." Dean shook his head.

"No. I burned everything in that coffin." he turned away from his sister.

"Did you get the hook?" she asked.

"The hook?" Dean made a face.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him." she shrugged as he turned back to her.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power." Dean nodded. Sam smiled.

"So if we find the hook..."

"We stop the Hook Man." the siblings chorused and smiled at each other before Sam dragged her brother back to her motel to change. And then, to the library they go.

XXX

The siblings had slaved over almost 200 books in the last 5 hours. Finally, Dean said "This is something, I think. Logbook. Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob, personal effects, disposition thereof." Sam looked at the book over her brother's shoulder.

"Does it mention the hook?" she asked.

"Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas church." Dean looked up immediately.

"Isn't that where Cameron's father preaches?" Sam asked looking over at him. "Yeah," Dean rasped, nodding his head.

"Where Cameron _lives_?" she gasped a breath of disbelief.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man's been haunting reverends and reverends' children for the past 200 years." He said, put the tip of his pen in his mouth.

"Yeah, but if the hook were in the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might have seen it? I mean, a blood-stained, silver-handled hook? Kind of hard to miss." she muttered. Dean took his pen out of his mouth and put the cap on it.

"Check the church records." he nodded. Half an hour later, she had found it and was ankle deep in the book.

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received- silver handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged." she sighed. "Crap! They melted it down, made it into something else."

XXX

The two pulled up to the church and got out of the car. They walked forward, Dean holding a bag of weapons.

"Okay, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire." Sam nodded.

"I agree. Cam is still at the hospital." Dean cringed at the boy's name.

"We'll have to break in." she said, shaking her head at her brother's cringe.

"All right, take your pick." Dean nodded.

"I'll take the house." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean looked down at his sister who reached up and kissed his cheek before running off. But he called after her.

"Hey!" he called. Sam turned.

"Stay out of his underwear drawer. I swear if I find any of your bag, I'm murdering the kid." she glared before turning back.

XXX

Inside the church, Dean finally finished creating the fire. He threw everything silver he had found in there. He heard the door open and his sister made her way down the stairs and tossed him the bag of everything she found.

"I got everything that even _looked_ silver." she smiled.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean nodded. They chucked things into the fire again until they heard creaking above them. It was the floorboards. Someone is here.

"Move. Move." Dean went up the stairs slowly, Sam following behind him. The two lifted and aimed their guns from the door. But they put them down when they realized who it was. Sam walked forward.

"I'll take care of this." she put a hand on her brother's shoulder and walked toward Cameron. Dean rolled his eyes before going back downstairs. She saw him leaning against one of the seats and his hands were clasped together. He was praying. And sobbing.

"Cameron?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He scooted over slightly. Cameron looked over at her, red faced and wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What's wrong?" she dodged the question and grabbed his hand.

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening. And why. Now I know... So I'm praying for forgiveness." his voice cracked twice and Sam shook her head.

"Forgiveness for what?" Sam asked.

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for all this. I've read in the bible about avenging angels." he nodded.

"No, Cam, trust me. This guy, he's no angel." she wanted to laugh at how opposite Cameron's theory was.

"I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and punished him." Sam grabbed his neck and pulled him so their foreheads were touching.

"It's _not_ your fault." she shook her head.

"Yes, it is. Sam. I don't know how, but it is. I killed Riley. Brandon, too. I nearly killed my father." Neither of them heard or saw the figure materialize in the back of the church.

"Cameron..." she tried.

"No, I can see it, now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do." he sighed looking down. But they both looked up when they heard air whooshing through the church. Sam stood up and brought Cameron up with her. Sam looked around, and suddenly, the candles blew out. She grabbed Cameron's arms.

"Come on, we've got to go." she whispered. Cameron walked and Sam continued to look behind them. They almost made it out, but the Hook Man was right at the door. He slashed at Sam who screamed, and Cameron grabbed her and held her protectively.

"Come on!" Sam cried, pulling him down the aisle. They ran to the back where the reverend's office was. As they slammed the door, the hook slammed right through it. The hook man made it in front of Sam and slashed at her. She ducked.

"Sam!" Cameron called.

"Come on!" she yelled, dragging him away. The hook man broke a statue as they two ran towards a corner. Sam led Cameron away but the hook man materialized right behind him and was about to slash through his chest.

"No!" Sam cried, pushing the blonde away. The hook slashed her arm instead, and she screamed as blood spurted. Cameron was pushed onto the floor.

"No!" Sam screamed as the spirit dragged the boy into the office. Sam ran toward him and grabbed his arm.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded, but a dark shadow loomed over them. The hook clocked Sam in the chin and knocked her into a wall. She fell into a bookcase which fell on her. Cameron slid across the floor as the hook man pursued her. Sam got up and stood behind the Hook Man. She heard "Sam, drop!" she dropped, and turned to find her brother with the shotgun. She sighed in relief before going over to Cameron when the Hook Man disappeared.

"I thought we got all the silver!" she cried.

"So did I!" her brother retorted.

"Then why is he still here?!" she screamed. Dean saw the blood on his sister's shoulder and growled.

"Maybe we missed something." Dean's wild eyes looked down at Cameron. But then he saw something around the boy's neck.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing. Cameron looked up at him then back to Sam. Sam turned around and saw a cross hanging from his neck.

"Cameron, where did you get that chain?" she asked.

"My father gave it to me." he replied quickly.

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean sounded a little rough. But maybe it was the blood leaking from his sister's arm.

"He said it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?" Sam asked. Cameron nodded and Sam pulled the chain off his neck. Sam turned back to her brother just as the wall began to 'scrape itself' outside the room. They all turned to look at it as the hook ran across the wall.

"Sam!" Dean cried. He threw the gun and caught the necklace before running down the hall. Sam stood up and dug in her pocket for the salt rounds for the gun. She shot at where the scraping was as Cameron stood. It stopped and Sam began to reload it. Dean ran as fast as he could down the stairs and tossed the necklace into the fire. He nodded to himself as it burned. Then ran back upstairs to make sure his sister was all right. But upstairs, just as Sam had reloaded it, the hook man was there to smack it out of her hands. The gun went flying against the wall, and the two backed themselves up into the opposite wall. Cameron covered Sam as the hook came down on them, but as soon as it even nipped the boy's skin, the spirit burned out of existence. Sam sat up as her brother came running down the hall and fell to his knees in front of her.

"What happened?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

"He cut me, Dean. I'm fine." she nodded. He sighed, before grabbing his sister to him. They squeezed the life out of each other and Dean looked to Cameron and nodded. Inaudibly, "Thank you for saving my sister." He kissed Sam's head as Cameron gave a slight smile.

XXX

The day after, the police had been called and currently, Dean was being questioned.

"So, you saw him, too? The man with the hook?" the officer asked.

"Yes. I told you, we all saw him!" Dean sighed, exasperated. "We fought him off, then he ran."

"And that's all?" "Yeah, that's all." Dean nodded.

"Listen, you and your sister-" the officer started, but Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, _we_ are leaving town." Dean grumbled, before walking over to his car. He sat in the seat and looked in the rearview mirror at his sister and Cameron.

"So," he chuckled. "This what you meant by having to leave when something happens?" He looked at the impala where Dean was looking in the rearview mirror. He waved and Dean replied with a grin and a nod.

"Yeah. That's what I meant." she sighed. He looked down at her arm and held it his hand.

"You gonna be okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I'm sorry. But, I didn't want to hurt you like that." she whispered. He nodded.

"That's okay. It's nice to know that _someone_ cares." he sighed and looked away.

"I still don't know what happened. But I know that you saved my life. My father's, too. Thank you." he smiled. Sam smiled and whispered "Happy to help." She reached up and pulled him down by the neck to kiss him softly. He held her hips and brought her closer. She pulled away, and they rested their heads against each other.

"I'll see you around." she whispered before walking towards the car. Cameron heaved a sigh and sat in the ambulance to watch her drive off. Dean looked at his sister as she opened the door. When she closed it, she swung her legs up into the seat and lied her head on her brother's shoulder. He looked down at her.

"We could stay." he muttered. He really had enjoyed seeing his sister happy for once after what had happened with Tommy. Sam shook her head and snuggled into him. With that, and one last look at Cameron who waved again, they drove off, into the morning sun.

**_Ahh, that felt good, imagining Sammy happy again. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nothing really to say, but I hope this was a good one. Bye!_**


	8. Bugs(1x08)

**HONEY I'M HOMEEE**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nothing here is mine. At all.**

**Oasis Plains, Oklahoma**

Along the road of Oasis Plains, many construction men were working on the new additions to the town-a new neighborhood. Near one of the houses, stood two men from the Gas &amp; Power Company, Dustin Burwash, and Travis Weaver. Travis stuck his shovel on the ground, intent on digging out the dirt, before standing and leaning on the tool.

"Man, these are some phat houses, huh? I'd like to live here." he said, looking up at the house. Dustin chuckled.

"Yeah, too bad you can't afford it." he smiled, turning towards his friend. Travis laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. This neighborhood will be damn expensive when it's done." he said, continuing to dig. As Dustin sprayed over the ground, he began to hear the ground shaking. It began to vibrate as well. He knelt down and felt the ground, feeling the vibration. He tilt his head and barely heard Travis say "This place is perfect..." before he fell in with a shout. Travis turned around as soon as he heard the shout and yelled "Dustin!" His shovel fell to the ground, forgotten, as he rushed to the aid of his friend.

"Help me, I'm trapped! I think I broke my ankle." he began to breathe heavily.

"I'll go get a rope!" Travis yelled down there.

"Oh, damn..." Dustin muttered as his ankle spurted blood. But then, he heard the pitter patter of bugs swarming around him. But, he couldn't see them... then he looked down, and beetles were all over his hand. He cried out and shook them off. He looked around and saw nests full of them. Dustin began to shake as they crawled menacingly toward him. They began to cover him head to toe, and he screamed "Travis, help!" They covered him, climbing into every hole in his body. He screamed and by the time Travis made it with his rope, Dustin Burwash was dead.

XXX

Sam sat outside the bar her brother went into, on a chair, surrounding by other sisters and girlfriends she had met in the pub. They were each gossiping and checking out the latest newspaper.

"Oh my gosh, Fred has this hot friend named Charlie, and he decides to torture me by bringing him around when I'm in sweats with no makeup." Rosemary groaned, the youngest at their table groaned.

"OMG, Dean used to do that ALL the time! He had this _really_ cute friend named Logan, and he only brought him around when I was in my PJs, and had my hair tied up." Sam rolled her eyes. She laughed as some of the other girls told their story and smiled at her brother who winked at the window. She chuckled before leaning down to grab one of the newspapers off the table. Samantha put her feet over the side of her chair as she opened it. '_Local Death A Medical Mystery_' the headline read. Sam tilted her head before folding the newspaper over and over and shoving it in her pocket. The girls continued to chatter until Dean walked out the door. He waved Sam over, who said bye to the girls and walked with him to the car. Dean smirked and gave a little chuckle, waving the money at his sister.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in a while." she laughed at him.

"Hunting is our day job, and the pay is crap." he counted the money.

"Yeah, but hustling pool, credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean." Dean looked up at her.

"Well, let's see, honest," he put one hand out. He shoved the money in his pocket with the other. "Fun and easy." he pretended weighed them and then looked up to his sister.

"It's no contest." he shook his head.

"Besides, we're good at it." he shrugged.

"Got that right, Scully." she chuckled, grabbing the money out of his hand.

"No, I'm Mulder. _You're _a red-headed woman." Sam chuckled.

"No, I'm a brunette." she pulled a string of her hair up.

"Whatever. We got a new gig or what?" he asked.

"Maybe." she sighed, handing him the money and pulling the newspaper out of her pocket. She opened it to the page.

"Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. Not far from here. Gas company employee. Dustin Burwash supposedly died from creutzfeldt-jakob." she looked up at him.

"English?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Humans mad cow disease." she translated.

"Mad cow? Wasn't that on Oprah?" he asked. Sam tilted her head.

"You watch Oprah?" she asked.

"A friend made me watch it... So, this guy eats a bad burger, why is it our kind of thing?" Sam looked back down at the paper.

"Mad Cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years for the damage to appear, but this guy, Dustin, sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour, maybe less."

Dean nodded. "Okay, that's weird."

"Yeah. It could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier." she theorized. Dean nodded and started the engine.

"All right, Oklahoma." he smiled as Sam whooped and let her window down.

XXX

The siblings drove for hours straight towards Oklahoma, and when they finally arrived, they walked up to the gas company Dustin had worked at. They had read there was only one witness.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked as they came up in front of a man with a lot of facial hair and screaming blue eyes. The man turned towards him.

"Yes?" he asked. Dean walked up.

"Are you the Travis that worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked, smirking a little. Travis looked between the two.

"Dustin never mentioned a niece and nephew." Dean tilted his head and Sam looked down.

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest." Dean smiled a little, and Sam nodded, her smile matching her brother's.

"Oh, he did? Huh..." Travis smiled slightly at the thought of his deceased friend. Dean looked at his sister, who spoke next.

"We just wanted to ask, um, what exactly happened out there?" Travis shook his head.

"I'm not sure. He fell in the sinkhole. I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh, by the time I got back..." he trailed off.

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just Dustin." he sighed.

"No wounds, no anything?" Sam questioned. It was a little hard to believe. Usually when someone dies there's wounds. Knife marks, gunshot wounds. Something.

"Well, he was bleeding, from his eyes, his ears, and his nose, but that's it." Travis shook his head again.

"So, do you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked. Travis shrugged.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are saying."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like Dementia, loss of motor control." Dean nodded as his sister spoke. "You ever notice anything like that?" Travis shook his head even more violently.

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?" he chuckled slightly, not really meaning the question.

"That's a good question." Dean said.

"Can you tell us where this happened?" Sam followed. Travis nodded.

"Yes."

XXX

The siblings drove through the neighborhood Travis had mentioned to them. There was still a lot of construction, but some of the houses were done. They appeared in front of the sinkhole that Dustin had fallen down in.

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked as they got out of the car and walked over to it. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. But if that guy Travis was right, it happened pretty damn fast." She said as they stopped and went under the yellow plastic.

"So what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked as they looked down the hole. He brought out his flashlight and shone it down.

"No, there would be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside." The two knelt down beside it.

"Well, it looks like there is only room for one. You want to flip a coin?" he asked as he went back under the tape.

"But, Dean, we have no idea what's down there." she narrowed her eyes. Maybe he was drunk. She chuckled silently at the thought.

"All right. I'll go if you're scared." he picked up a stray rope.

"_Scared_?" The word had never been in Sammy's vocabulary. Only thing she was scared of was losing the people she loved.

"Flip the damn coin!" she said, snatching a coin from her pocket. Dean chuckled.

"Call it in the air...chicken." he flipped it up and Sam grabbed it.

"I'm going." she grumbled, grabbing the rope.

"I said I'd go." Dean laughed. She narrowed her eyes. He had done that on purpose.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Just don't drop me." she muttered as he wrapped the rope around his sister's dainty waist.

XXX

"So you found some beetles. In a hole. In the ground. That's _shocking_, Sam. " Dean muttered as his sister flipped a dead beetle around in her hand. Sam rolled her eyes, detecting her brother's sarcasm.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks, no evidence of any other kind of creature down there, Dean. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but-"

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked.

"10." she replied. Dean shrugged.

"It would take a whole lot more than that to eat out somebody's brains." Sam rolled her eyes again.

"Well, maybe there were more." Dean shook his head.

"I don't know, sounds like a stretch to me." he muttered, not looking over at her.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has happened before." she listed. She turned to look at him as he leaned his neck forward.

"What?" she asked, then looked where he was looking. Red balloons caught her eye against the bleak, black background.

"Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!" the sign read. She smirked at the sound of BBQ.

"I'm kind of hungry for a little BBQ. How about you?" Sam turned to him and smiled, with a nod. The siblings turned into the free parking space they saw. They got out the car and together walked to the house where the supposed BBQ was. All the houses were typical suburbia. Sam and Dean cringed just looking at it. Neither had ever had a suburban childhood, so this frightened them a little.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean muttered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"The manicured lawns, The 'How was your day, honey?', I'd blow my brains out." she chuckled.

"Definitely. It freaks me out how they can be so calm..." she muttered. Sam shook her head. She knew exactly why they were so calm. They didn't know everything about the world _she_ knew. They didn't know the creatures in the dark that could kill you with even a simple scratch. _That_ is why people in these types of neighborhoods were so cool, calm, and collected.

"I'd honestly take our family over this life any day." she whispered. Dean looked to his sister. Sam had _hated_ their lifestyle. With a passion. But maybe she'd learned in these last months she'd been with her brother how much family meant to her. Yeah. He'd go with that. Dean hugged his sister around her shoulder and kissed her head. He let go as they got to the door and Sammy knocked. A man about Dean's height opened the door with silver hair and bright brown eyes.

"Welcome." he smiled.

"Is this the barbecue?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but...I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. You are?" he asked, shaking Dean's hand.

"I'm Dean. This is Samantha." He nodded at the brunette who smiled widely.

"Please, call me Sam." she smiled, shaking his hand as well.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?" he asked, folding his hands in front of him.

"Yes, sir." he nodded.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him." Sam nodded.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry smiled as he waved a hand inside the home. Sam went in first and the siblings followed him into the house and back to the backyard where the barbecue was taking place.

"You said you were the developer?" Dean asked.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking with my survey team in this valley. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what? We built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife, Joanie." he smiled as he led them to a blonde woman near them.

"Hi, there." she smiled and waved perkily.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam smiled as she shook the woman's hand, her brother following her.

"This is Samantha, well, Sam, and Dean." Larry introduced them.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey." Larry said.

"And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses." he whispered, not so discreetly. Sam and Dean chuckled monotonously, but the couple didn't notice.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Larry moved past them and Joanie chuckled.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." she smiled genuinely and Sam wanted to smile back, but before she got the chance, a redhead pushed past Joanie.

"Hi, I'm Linda Bloom, head of sales." she smiled, but it was fake. Both Joanie and Samantha rolled their eyes at the same time. Dean just wrinkled his nose.

"And Linda was _second_ to move in. She's a _very_ noisy neighbor though." Joanie smirked before walking off and the siblings had to stifle a laugh at the stunned look on Linda's face.

"She's _kidding_, of course." Linda tried to play it off.

"I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners." she smiled. Dean shrugged.

"Well-" "Yeah." his sister cut him off. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam glared as Linda looked her up and down.

"Actually, I'm gonna go talk to Larry." he smiled, his sister glaring at him for leaving her alone with the redhead.

XXX

"You have three choices, carpet, hardwood, and tile." Larry listed as he led Dean down the stairs. Dean nodded, but as they finished the stairs, he turned and saw a jar of ants.

"Whoa, _somebody_ likes bugs." he chuckled lightly.

"My son." he heard the tone of disappointment in Larry's voice and turned to see that his stance and face matched that tone.

"He's into... insects. He's very inquisitive." Dean nodded as the man spoke.

"Hmm." he muttered. He knew all about that. Sammy had been inquisitive all her life, always looking for something new. Which was probably one of the reasons she had left.

XXX

"I mean, who could say no to a steam shower? I use mine everyday." Sam nodded and chuckled fakely. This woman wasn't as mean as she had thought. But she _talks_ a lot. Sam looked around for a way out of the conversation before spotting something on the table. It was crawling slowly towards Linda as she was unaware.

"You also have three different whirlpool tubs. The hardware for the tubs include nickel, brass, and when you see the kitchens-" It was a tarantula. And as Sam looked _behind_ Linda, there was a boy laughing silently as he watched.

"Excuse me." she whispered, and Linda stopped speaking.

"Um, okay... I'll see you later." Linda walked away, not spying the tarantula. Sam carefully guided the arachnid into her hand. She turned and walked toward the boy who's smile had dropped completely.

"Is this yours?" she asked as the tarantula crawled over her hand.

"You gonna tell my dad?" the boy said snarkily as he took the spider.

"Depends. Who's your dad?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." He chuckled. "Yeah. _Larry_ usually skips me in the family introductions." he rolled his eyes. Sam cringed.

"_Ouch_. First name basis with the old man-sounds pretty grim." she chuckled.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material." he laughed slightly, eyes glancing back and forth between the woman and his pet.

"Well, hang in there. It gets better. I promise." she nodded. The kid shrugged as if he had heard it before.

"When?" he whispered.

"Matthew." they heard a stern voice call, and they both turned to see Larry and Dean closing the patio door. Larry walked over as quickly as he could.

"I am _so_ sorry about my son and his... pet." he growled lightly as Dean came up beside his sister who shook her head quickly.

"Oh no, it's no bother."

"Excuse us." Larry muttered in embarrassment before pushing his son ahead of them as they walked.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked, turning to her brother. Dean looked completely clueless as he looked to the father and son arguing.

"Dad?" she asked, making a 'duh' gesture. Dean still looked clueless.

"Dad never treated us like that." he shook his head.

"No, Dad never treated _you_ like that. _You_ were perfect. He was all over _my_ case." she chuckled. Dean shook his head a little.

"You don't remember?" she wanted to laugh.

"Wha- Maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line." he shrugged. Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Right... Right, like when I told him I wanted to learn a pirouette rather than learn bow hunting." She raised her eyebrows.

"Bow hunting's an important skill." Dean defended. She shook her head.

"Whatever. So, how was your tour?" Dean was surprised by how quickly his sister had shaken it off. But he answered anyway.

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." he joked. She let out a small laugh.

"So, you might be on to something. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here." he whispered.

"What happened?"

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead on the job. Get this, severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs." Sam muttered and her brother repeated. Bugs. This was all about bugs. But what about the bugs? They were bound to find out.

XXX

"I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles?" Dean questioned as he flipped through Dad's journal. Sam sat next to him, a grim look on her face as she thought.

"What is it that could make different bugs attack?" she heard her brother mutter. She glanced at him before turning back to the road.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." she shrugged. Dean continued to look down at the book.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Sam sighed as her brother shot her down. But she hadn't either.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow." Dean said, closing the journal. "You know, by something or someone."

"You mean like 'Willard'?" she wrinkled her nose at the thought of the disgusting and creepy movie. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Sam frowned in thought. "There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals. Elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy and Lassie thing." he muttered. But then he jumped in surprise, making Sam yelp. "Larry's kid! Bugs for pets."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Matt?"

"Yeah." Sam frowned. "He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula." she noted. Dean stared over at his sister.

"Think he's our Willard?" Dean asked. Sam frowned. "I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

Dean sighed before looking up. He gasped in excitement at what he saw.

"Ooh, hey, pull over here." he ordered. Sam raised her eyebrows before turning where her brother was looking. She pulled in the driveway of one of the houses.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"It's too late to talk to anyone else!" he yelled as he got out of the car. Dean went towards the garage and pulled it up.

"We're going to squat in an empty house?" she asked. She didn't want to seem too excited, but Sammy wanted to try out the steam shower as much as her brother did.

"I want to try the steam shower. Come on." he gestured her inside as he pulled it up. She smiled and pulled in. As her brother closed the door behind her, she turned the engine off. She got out of the car as fast as she could.

"I call steam shower!" she raised her hand before dashing into the house, her brother right on her tail.

"No fair, I wanted it first!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, I _did_!"

"You can't prove it!" A door slammed, a shower turned on, a brother hit the door hard before going to the first bedroom he saw.

XXX

Three blocks down, Linda Bloom had just gotten in. She took her hair out of its usual bun as she turned on the TV. She listened to the story on the West Nile Virus before something blocked her vision. In shock, Linda realized it was a spider! She quickly slapped it off. She had hated bugs since she was a little kid. Linda threw a shoe in the direction where the spider had gone and went to shower. In the middle of washing her hair, a spider crawled out from behind the shower head. She was turned away and didn't notice. Moments later, they were crawling out by the thousands. When she finally turned, they had surrounded her shower. Linda screamed, and not knowing what to do, she tried to run from the shower. She slipped in the water and fell into the tile. Her blood sprayed over the shower floor. She crawled for a few moments, trying to make it to her room, but at the edge of the door, her heart stopped beating. The spiders that crawled over her face paid no mind to the deceased woman underneath them.

XXX

As Sam brushed her hair, walking down the hall, she could hear the shower running. She chuckled before pounding on the door with the brush.

"You ever comin' out, big brother?" she called.

"What?" her brother's muffled voice called back.

"Dean, a police call came in on the scanner. Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come _on_." she urged.

"Hold on." Sammy rolled her eyes. The door opened slightly, and her brother had a towel around his head. His vibrant green eyes were the only thing visible in the steam-filled room.

"This shower is awesome." he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you ten minutes. Then, I'll drag you out myself." Sam flicked her newly curled hair over her shoulder before walking off.

"Yes, mother." Dean rolled his eyes, closing the door again.

XXX

Samantha and Dean pulled up the Bloom house and got out of the car. Dean held an umbrella in his hand as it rained. He opened it and Sam ran to meet him under it. Dean nods at Sam who puts on a shocked face for their little 'performance'. They approach Larry, Sam looked past him at the body bag being put into the car.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early." he greeted.

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood." Dean nodded, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sam asked quietly, staring as the ambulance drove away.

"You guys met, uh... Linda Bloom at the barbecue?" Sam nodded.

"The realtor?" she whispered, finally making eye contact with Larry.

"Well, she, uh... passed away last night." Dean's eyes widened and Samantha covered her lipstick painted mouth in shock. "What happened?"

"I'm still tryin' to find out. I identified the body for the police." they all looked up at the house where two police men waved Larry over.

"Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now." Larry apologized.

"It's okay." Sam nodded. As the man walked off, Sam took off the polished look and turned to her brother.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean asked. Sammy nodded.

"Yeah. Get in that house."

"See if we got a bug problem." A few minutes later, the siblings had climbed over the fence and into Linda's room. The outline of the body was laid out in front of them.

"This looks like the place." Dean muttered. Dean went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the floor. Spiders fell from it. _Rubber_ spiders.

"Spiders. From Spider Boy?" he looked up at his sister. Sam shook her head.

"Matt..." she defended. "Maybe." She couldn't believe the one kid she could've actually helped was possibly a murderer.

XXX

The siblings pull up on a curb near Matt's bus stop. They watch as Matt gets off the bus and heads into the woods.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"So where's he goin'?" Sam follows her brother as he gets out of the car. They follow Matt into the woods, Sam feeling like a stalker. They made it where they found Matt playing with a praying mantis.

"Hey Matt? Remember me?" Sam asked, shrugging her shoulders. Matt looked between her and her brother.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked, alarmed.

"We want to talk to you." Dean said. Matt stared up at Dean.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" he asked, his voice quiet. Dean and Sam pursed their lips at the same time and looked at each other.

"W-Wait, you're not serial killers, are you?" he stuttered. The siblings chuckled.

"No. No, I think you're safe." Sam laughed.

"So, Matt. You sure know a lot about insects." Dean inquired.

"So?" Matt shrugged, looking at the praying mantis on his arm.

"Did you hear what happened to Linda, the realtor?" Dean asked. Matt was silent for a few moments.

"I hear she died this morning." he muttered.

"Mm, that's right. _Spider bites_." Dean whispered the final part. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed her brother out of the way.

"Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider." she squinted at him.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" he laughed. "You tell us."

"That tarantula was a _joke_. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" she tilted her head.

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Matt led the mantis off his arm and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He moved past the siblings who shared a look before turning to follow him.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out." Sam asked. Matt scoffed.

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, _Larry_ doesn't listen to me." he sighed.

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his _freak_ son." Sam chuckled and lifted the corner of her mouth in a half smile.

"I hear you." she sighed.

"You do?" Dean asked and looked down at her. She ignored him.

"Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen." he replied.

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something _great's_ gonna happen." she smiled up at him.

"What?"

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad." he smiled down at her and she smiled back. Her smile dropped when she heard "What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Sam looked at him once before turning back to Matt.

"How much further, Matt?" she asked.

"We're close." he nodded. Matt hadn't wanted to get in the middle of any sibling rivalry, so he led them on. They made it to a clearing, an area of grass surrounded by trees. The noises of hundreds of different insects scattered among the trees.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class." he laughed. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"You two are like peas in a pod." he chuckled and Sam shoved him with a smile on her face. Just like that, Matt saw how close they were. It looked like a bad, silent argument from where he stood. But if they could get along just a few seconds after, there wasn't anything that could come between them.

"What's been happening?" she asked.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here." Matt scanned the trees.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." the boy shrugged. Both the men turned to Sam who was looking at one patch of the clearing.

"What's that?" she pointed to a mound of dirt in the corner. The men raised their eyebrows before Dean led the way over. He looked in the middle of the mound and found over a thousand earthworms. He stepped on a patch of worms, Sam flinching as he did and a piece of it fell in. Sam and Dean looked at each before Dean squatted down. He grabbed a stick and moved more of the worms aside. Digging in the hole, he tapped something solid with the stick. He reached in and wrapped his hand around an object. Worms crawled over his hand, but didn't let it bother him. What he pulled out, was a skull.

XXX

The siblings drove down to the department of anthropology, a box of skulls in the backseat. Once they arrived, Dean took off his jacket and put it over the box before lifting it. When they arrived beside Sam, they walked.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Sam acknowledged.

"Yeah, maybe this is a haunting. Some pissed off spirits, some unfinished business..." Dean nodded. Sam agreed.

"Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs, and why now?"

"Eh, that's two questions." he sighed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Jerk."

"Bitch... So that kid back there, how could you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" he asked, looking up at her as she reached the steps.

"Just... well, I know what the kid's going through." she shrugged as her brother followed her. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"How about telling him to respect his old man? How's that for advice?" he suggested. Sam stopped and looked up at him.

"Dean, come on. This isn't about his old man. _You_ think I didn't respect Dad. _That's_ what this is about." she pursed her lips. Dean bit his lip on one side.

"Just forget it. Sorry I brought it up." he tried to walk away, but Sam stopped.

"Dean, I can _promise_ you I respected our father. Hell, I _loved_ the man! I did, Dean. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough." she shook her head.

"So, what are you saying, Dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was?" she scoffed. "Is... Always has been. I thought you knew that Dean. I thought that was why you helped me go to college."

"No! I helped you go to college 'cause I thought it was your dream, and I told you to follow your dreams. What would make you think Dad was disappointed in you?" he asked. Sam heaved a sigh.

"Because I didn't want to bow hunt, or hustle pool. Because I wanted to be a dancer and have a life which in _our_ whacked out family made me a freak." her eyes got wider with each word she spoke.

"Yeah, you were kinda like the blonde chick in 'The Munsters'." Sam chuckled, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Dean, you know what most Dads are when their kids score a full ride?" Dean stared for a moment, waiting on the answer. "Proud. _Most_ dads don't slam a door in their kid's faces."

"I remember that fight." Dean nodded, his voice quiet. "In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases coming out of _your_ mouth."

"Dean, I was angry. I couldn't say anything else." Dean sighed and looked down at his sister's statement. Sam shook her head.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad, I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me." Dean's lips slimmed.

"Sammy, Dad was never disappointed in you. _Never_." he shook his head. "He was scared."

"What are you talking about?" Sam's eyes narrowed.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talking, he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Sometimes, he even followed me when I visited, Sammy. I only found out after I caught him on my visit two years ago. Tried to convince him to come see you, but he thought you wouldn't want to see him." Sam breathed in.

"_What_?" She muttered.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" she whispered.

"Sam, he made me promise not to. He said if you found out you'd hate him even more than he thought you already did. On another hand, you could've picked up a phone." Sam bit down on her lip before Dean put a hand on the small of her back.

"Come on, we'll be late for our appointment." Dean pushed her forward. Sam's legs worked on autopilot, moving towards the building.

XXX

"So, you two are students?" the professor asked, looking down at the girl who approached him. Sam nodded, looking back at her brother. "Yeah, we're in your class. Anthro 101."

"Oh." he nodded, taking the box from Dean's hands.

"So, what about the bones, professor?" he asked. The man held an old tired look as he searched through the box. It almost reminded Dean of their father.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American." he nodded as the siblings shared look.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asked. The professor shook his head.

"Not on any historical records. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."

"Right." Sam nodded.

"Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?" The professor rubbed at his chin.

"Well, you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about 60 miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth." He looked between the siblings who shared a look.

"All right." Dean nodded.

XXX

The siblings made it to the Euchee tribe. The first person they saw was a Native American wearing a cowboy hat and long black hair drifting out of the back. Dean leaned out as he pressed on the brakes.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where we can find a Joe Whitetree?" Dean asked. The man pointed them toward a diner and they thanked him before moving on their way. They entered and looked around. Dean nudged his sister to the right and they say a man with long gray hair.

"Joe Whitetree?" Sam asks. The man nods. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right." Dean nods along.

"We're students from the university." he said.

"No you're not. You're lying." he said calmly. Dean looked taken aback and looked to Sam who widened her eyes.

"Well, truth is-" Joe started, but was cut off.

"You know who starts sentence with "_truth is_"? Liars." Dean wiped a hand over his mouth angrily. He looked over at his sister who moved in front of him.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Akota Valley." Joe nodded. He looked over to Dean.

"I like her... she's not a liar." Dean rolled his eyes as the man continued. "I know the area." he said.

"What can you tell us about the history there?" the brunette asked. Joe narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sam shared a look with her brother before answering.

"Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones." Joe nodded and put his cards down.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him." the siblings looked at each other before the show started.

"Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead." A moment of silence passed as Sam and Dean took in the information.

"They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

XXX

The siblings walk out of the diner together.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth." Dean told her.

"March twentieth?" Dean nodded.

"That's the Spring Equinox." she said. The two stopped walking in realization.

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals." Dean said.

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land." Sam realized.

"And on the sixth night - that's tonight."

"Dean, if we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise." Sam crossed behind her brother to get to the passenger side. "So how do we break the curse?" she asked.

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out _now_."

XXX

Sam and Dean traveled quickly down the road, Dean on the phone with Larry. Sam was practically bouncing with nervousness to get to the home.

"Yes, Mr. Pike. There's a main line gas leak in your neighborhood." he said.

"Gosh, really? And how big?" Larry says, a laughing tone in his voice.

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least 12 hours or so, just to be safe." Dean nodded.

"And who is this again?" he asks.

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power." Dean replied.

"Uh huh... well the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year. So who is this?" Dean's tongue got caught.

"Uh..." he whispered. He slammed the phone shut and Sam groaned.

"Give me the phone." she sighed, snatching it away. She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Matt, it's Sam."

"Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches." He said, frantically.

"Matt, just listen." Sam ordered. "You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

"What, why?" Matt cried. Sam looked over at her brother. He kept glancing between her and the road.

"Because something's coming." she sighed.

"More bugs." Matt muttered. Sam raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, a _lot_ more." Matt shook his head, standing from his desk.

"My dad doesn't listen to me in the best of circumstances. It's 11:30 at night, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"You have to make him listen, okay?" Sam tried. Dean rolled his eyes and made a grabby hand at Sam. "Give me the phone. Give me the phone!" He took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Matt, under no circumstance are you to tell the truth. He'll just think you're nuts."

"But he's my-"

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side, and you got to go to the hospital. Okay?" Matt nodded, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yeah... yeah, okay." Matt hung up and stood from his desk. Dean looked at Sam, tossing the phone beside him.

"'_Make him listen_' What are you thinking?" Sam chuckled lightly as her brother sped up.

XXX

The siblings arrived in front of the house, the porch light making it obvious it was the only inhabited house. They saw the cars and Sam groaned.

"Damn it, they're still here. Come on." Dean growled. Sam moved and Dean ran to catch up with her. Neither noticed Larry peek out the window when he heard the car door slam. He opened his front door and stomped outside, Matt following.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry snapped. Sam moved his accusing finger out of her face, and he made a fist.

"Mr. Pike, listen."

"Dad, they're just trying to help." Matt said from the top step behind his father.

"Get in the house." Larry yelled. Dean gave him a '_what the hell_' look and Matt shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth." he sighed. Sam bit her lip and Dean groaned.

"We had a plan, Matt. What happened to the plan?" he said, heat pounding his every word. Sam looked up at Mr. Pike.

"Look, it's 12:00 am. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and get out before it's too late." Sam yelled.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry mocked. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor? Huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think something weird is going on?" Dean asked. Larry exhaled at the sight of the intense blue and green gazes.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, we're gonna have a problem." Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, look, I hate to be a downer, but we have a problem right now."

"Dad, they're right. We're in danger." Matt tried to tell his father.

"Matt, get inside." He shouted.

"No."

"Now!"

"No! Why won't you listen to me?" Matt sighed as his father once again ignored him.

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!" he snapped.

"Look!" Sam once again grabbed his attention. "This land is cursed! People have died here! Now are you really gonna take that risk with your family!?" Sam cried.

"Wait." Dean stopped them. When everything was quiet, a loud buzzing was heard overhead.

"You hear it?" Dean looked at his sister, then at Mr. Pike. The buzzing intensified as it got closer.

"What the hell?" he whispered. The bug zapper in the corner flashed over and over, groups of bugs going at it.

"It's time to go, Larry, get your wife." Dean ordered.

"Okay." Larry nodded, finally believing. He rushed past his son, but stopped when the teen fearfully said "Guys." The insects made themselves known as they flew loudly through, over and under the group of trees.

"Oh my gosh..." Larry whispered.

"We'll never make it." Sam muttered, moving closer to her brother.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house!" Dean called pushing all of them through the front door. As Dean slammed the door, Sam looked to Mr. Pike.

"Is there anyone else in the neighborhood?" she asked.

"No, it's just us." Larry said.

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" Everyone turned and saw Joanie's wide and panicked eyes.

"Call 911." Larry ordered. The door rattled and Sam and Dean looked down at it.

"Joanie!" Larry cried when she seemed to not be listening. Joanie nodded mutely.

"We need towels." Dean ordered. Sam grabbed Matt.

"We got to lock this place up. Come on, doors, windows, the fireplace, everything." she ordered as her brother went to search for towels. Sam and Matt pounded up the stairs, two at a time.

"The phone lines are dead." Joanie cried.

"They must've chewed through the phone lines." Dean growled as he placed the towels into the bottom of the door. As he pushed them in, the power went out around them. "And the power lines."

"Maybe my cell." Larry tried. He picked it up and tried over and over. He shook his head. "No signal."

"You won't get one. They're blanketing the house." he said as bugs hit against every window and wall. Sam and Matt finally made it back down. Matt stood beside his mother and Sam moving to stand beside her brother. Everyone freaked out internally as they watched the window. Larry looked back at his family where Joanie was snuggling her son close to her. Sam and Dean looked at each other when Larry looked at them.

"So what do we do now?" he cried. Sam took a deep breath, still staring at the bugs outside.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully the curse will end at sunrise."

"Hopefully?" Larry growled. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _hopefully_ we'll all live to _see_ sunrise." she growled back and Larry shut his mouth. Dean ran into the kitchen where bugs were still covering each window. He looked under every cabinet frantically, finally finding many different sprays. He searched through them and finally found a bug spray at the back. Dean slammed the window to the kitchen, making his way back over to his sister and the family. Joanie gave him a look.

"Bug spray?" she asked incredulously.

"Trust me." Dean nodded. Crackling could be heard near the fireplace.

"What is that?" Matt asked. Dean walked toward it, Sam trailing behind them.

"The flue..." she whispered.

"I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean muttered. Each of them flinched when they heard a crash and Joanie screamed as bugs crowded the living room. The family panicked and tried to cover themselves as the bugs swarmed around them. No one noticed as Dean grabbed a lighter and sprayed the bug spray in front of a lit flame. The flame surrounded the bugs, killing most of them.

"Everybody upstairs, now! Go, go, go go!" Dean cried. Matt led the way, Dean following after Sam. Everyone's loud screams overlapped as Larry opened the attic door. He urged everyone up there, Matt going, then Joanie, then Sam, then Larry and Dean finished. Sam pulled on the string as hard and fast as she could.

"Hurry!" Dean cried, still spraying fire at them. Sam finally pulled the door up as bugs pounded against it. After Dean sprayed the bugs that had gotten in the attic, there was a moment of calm. The Pikes were in the farthest corner in the attic and Sam and Dean were standing over the door. Insects were still buzzing outside, and Joanie cried "What's that?" Everyone looked where she pointed and dust was falling quietly. Sam and Dean went under the falling dust and looked.

"Something's eating through the wood." Dean said.

"Termites." Sam and Matt said in unison.

"All right, everybody get back." Dean ordered.

"Get back, get back, get back!" he gestured for them to move. They heard Joanie's light scream as her and her husband huddled around Matt. A second later, the bugs broke through the wood. They swatted and Dean sprayed. Sam looked at a piece of cardboard she found, trying to move the bugs away from her head. She grabbed it and her brother grabbed lone piece of wood.

"Hurry!" Sam cried as she pushed the piece up. The wood was pushed against it by her brother to cover the hole. The bugs already inside swarmed around them, everyone trying to cover themselves. They heard a cracking near the side of the house. A cracked and worn piece of wood broke open, allowing more bugs to invade the home. Dean continued to spray, everyone else panicking to get the bugs off. Sam ran through the bugs to the family.

"Huddle together. Cover your faces!" Sam ordered. The bugs finally overpowered the spray. and even broke through the cardboard and wood the siblings had put up. Dean heard Sam scream and looked over at her through the bugs. She was gesturing him over frantically, and he complied, going and covering his sister. They huddled, trying as hard as they could to ignore the swarming around them. Sam and Dean over the family and each other. Sam looked between Matt and Joanie's head.

"Look!" she cried. Light was beaming through the broken hole. Sunrise was coming. Everyone looked around, still swatting off bugs as most of them retreated. Each of them had bug bites, bee stings, everything. But, the worst was over. Sam and Dean moved under one of the holes and saw the many bugs retreating into the sky. Sam chuckled lightly at the amazing scene and Dean pushed his sister for laughing. She grinned happily.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

XXX

Later that day, Sam and Dean approach the Pike house where Larry is putting boxes in a van. Dean threw his arms up.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean joked. Larry laughed. "Good timing. Another hour and we would've been gone."

"For good?" Sam asked, her hands in her pockets. Dean shook the man's hand.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again." Larry nodded in reassurance. Sam chuckled lightly.

"You don't seem to upset about it." she laughed. Larry shrugged.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career. But, somehow..." he looks up to the house, and the siblings follow his gaze. Matt nods at his father as he brings down another box.

"Somehow, I really don't care." he smiled. Sam nodded her head with a bright smile and smiled up at her brother. He gave her a nod, and she moved to walk over to Matt. Sam mocked a gape as all the bug cases were thrown in the recycling bin.

"And _what_ is this?" she gasped.

"I don't know." Matt laughed.

"They kind of weird me out now." he sighed. Sam chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, I should hope so." she shrugged. After a small talk with the boy, she hugged him goodbye and moved back to her brother. She sat beside him as Matt talked with his father. By the body language, the two could tell Larry was apologizing about how he treated his son over the bugs. Seeing the father son relationship, Sam's mind drifted over to her own father.

"I want to find Dad." she muttered to her brother.

"Yeah, me too." Dean sighed. She shook her head.

"Yeah... but I just... I want to apologize to him." she whispered. Dean looked over to her and pursed his lips.

"For what?" he asked.

"All the things I said. He was just doing the best he could." Dean nodded and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. You'll apologize." he sent her a reassuring smile.

"And within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Sam laughed and shoved her brother before shrugging.

"Yeah, probably." she laughed. The two just took in the silence for a few moments before Sam said "Let's hit the road."

"Let's." he nodded. The two waved at the father and son. They got in the car and drove off into the sunset, light grins on their faces.

**Hey guys, so this seems like it's almost the shortest one of all of them. Can you guys let me know if I missed something? Cuz I keep looking through it, and I don't tink I missed anything... but maybe you see something that I don't. Anyway, I hope you liked this one and I'll be back as soon as I can. 3**


	9. Home(1x09)

**Hey, quick A/N. I love Loretta Devine, so I can't tell you how excited I am for this episode. I'm just, freaking out internally, but I guess, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys think Eric Kripke will at least let me co-write? No? Yeah, you're probably write. See, ****_this_**** is why I own nothing. **

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Jenny sat on the ground, unpacking boxes. She grinned as she pulled out the photo of her wedding. Tears brimmed her eyes, remembering her late husband. He had always been everything she had ever wanted. The perfect husband, perfect father. But he was a cop. And he was killed on the job. She had never really gotten over it, but she doesn't sob at the mention of his name anymore. "Mommy?" she heard, throwing her out of her thoughts. She looked up, and her young daughter, Sari, staring at her.

"Hey, sweetie." she smiled. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"There's something in my closet." the girl whined. Jenny tilted her head, and a smile graced her face. These small moments where the kids can be kids and not think about their father. She was happy they didn't have to experience the pain as she did. She cherished these moments. Jenny traveled back with her daughter to her new bedroom. She threw open the closet as her daughter sat on the bed. She stepped inside and looked around, looking left and right, faking as if looking for a ghost. Jenny turned and gave her daughter a small smile.

"See? There's nothing there." she smiled. Sari was still looking behind her mother. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jenny nodded. She turned and closed the closet doors before walking toward her children.

"Now come on. Into bed." she nodded. Sari moved back to get under the covers. She lied back on her pillows as her mother sat in front of her.

"I don't like this house." she admitted quietly. Jenny laughed and shook her head.

"You're just not used to it yet. But you, and your brother, and me, we are going to be very happy here. " she promised her daughter, who gave her a slightly skeptical look before looking away. Jenny kisses her daughter's forehead.

"I love you." she whispers. She stands, cutting the light off and heads to the door.

"The chair." Jenny hears her daughter. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Okay." she laughed. She moved the chair in front of her daughter's closet. She kicked it against the door.

"The chair. Just to be safe." she smiled playfully as her daughter finally laid down. Jenny left and closed the door behind her. Downstairs, she continued to unpack the boxes. As she took out a few pots and pans for the kitchen, she heard a rattling. She realized it was underneath her.

"Please God, please don't let it be rats." she whispered. Jenny grabbed a flashlight from one of her baskets and went to the basement door. She opened it and moved to go downstairs. She tried to flick on the switch twice and groaned when she realized it wasn't working.

"Terrific." she sighed.

Back in Sari's room, Sari sat staring at the door. She didn't really expect anything to happen. But when the chair moved out of place, she widened her eyes in shock. The chair moved even more, and she gasped, moving back into the pillows. The chair creaked as it was moved out of the way of the door.

Jenny was still searching the basement, looking for the source of the noise. She moved around and found a small cupboard. She opened it and a silver box sat alone. Jenny got on her knees and unlatched it. The first picture she saw was of a man in a white t-shirt, smiling at the camera, a beer in hand.

Sari squeaked as the closet door opened. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, and she was frozen in the bed. The closet doors creaked open and a faint whispering was heard. As the doors got wider, the whispers got louder.

The next picture Jenny found was with the same man, but his arm around a blonde woman. The final picture was of the couple, a small baby in hand, and a young boy next to them. They looked... happy. It was a beautiful thing. Jenny smiled at the thought. She turned it over, and the picture said '_The Winchesters: John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy_'

Upstairs, Sari finally let out a scream as a figure in the closet caught on fire.

XXX

_There was... there was... a tree. By a house. And in the window, a woman. A young blonde woman banging on the window, crying for help. She kept turning around, but there wasn't anything there. _

Sam's eyes flew open at the sound of a truck horn. She sat straight up, breathing heavily. That was... that was a dream? But it... seemed so _real_. It felt just like when she dreamed about... Sam sighed. She blinked a couple times, trying to get the sleep from her eyes. She looked over to the other bed to see Dean fast asleep.

XXX

The next day, Sam was drawing that tree over and over in the provided notepad. Her brother's words flew over her head as she drew. She had drawn it almost six times since her brother had woken up, gotten food, and searched the internet. She just... couldn't stop.

"Hey!" she finally heard her brother's voice. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" She bit her lip.

"No, I'm listening, keep going." she lied through her teeth. Sam turned her head back to the drawing. She drew in a line harder and almost ripped the paper. Her teeth began to grind together.

"Three times." she heard. Sam didn't move a muscle, but her hand.

"Any of these things blowing up your skirt, pal?" she heard her brother's question. She didn't answer, but flipped the page to the front one she had drawn. She widened her eyes as something clicked.

"Wait... I've seen this before." she muttered.

"Seen what?" Dean asked. Sam closed the notepad and threw it back on the bed. She stood and went over to Dean's duffle, digging through it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly panicked. There were some things in there his sister was not allowed to see. She grabbed out their father's journal and laid it on the bed beside the notepad. She flipped through the front part that held multiple loose papers and pictures. He found an old picture of her and her family when she was just a baby. She compared the tree behind them to the tree she had drawn. An exact match. She immediately looked over to her brother.

"Dean, I know we're we have to go next." she said. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"Back home. Back to Kansas." Dean scoffs quietly.

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?" Sam took a deep breath. Moment of truth.

"Okay, well, um... this photo was taken in front of our house, right? The house where mom died?" she asked, bringing him the photo and laying it out in front of him.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed, looking back up at her. "It didn't burn down completely. They rebuilt it, right?"

"I-I-I guess so. Yeah. What the hell are you talking about?" he whispers, wanting to get off the subject. Sam sighed.

"Okay, look. This is gonna sound crazy." she sat down across from her brother. "But the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?"

"Um... just, um..."

'_Chicken_' she thought.

"Look, you've just got to trust me, okay?" she asked, standing back up. She moved completely past Dean over to their duffle bags.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Trust you?" she heard her brother protest.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Sammy. That's weak. You got to give me a little bit more than that." Dean laughed lightly.

"I just, can't really explain it, is all." she was packing frantically, never giving her brother a second glance.

"Well, _tough_, I'm not going anywhere until you do!" Sam pouted and looked over at her brother. Dean gave her a look, and she began to speak.

"I have these... nightmares." Dean nodded. "I've noticed."

"And sometimes... they come true?" she shrugged, cringing. Dean laughed at first, thinking she was joking. But when he saw her completely serious face, his smile dropped.

"Come again?"

"Look, Dean... I dreamt about Tommy's death... _days_ before it happened." she whispered. Dean looked conflicted. He exhaled and set the picture on the bed and sat on the other.

"Some people have weird dreams, Sammy. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Sam shook her head violently.

"No, Dean. I saw the blood dripping. him on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything because I didn't believe it, Dean! And now, I'm dreaming about that tree, our house, and some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, it has to mean something." Dean shook his head slowly. He remembered her saying there was a secret about Tommy's death he didn't know about. But he never would've expected this. And them having to go back home for this on top of it?

"I don't know." He whispered.

"You don't- What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This-This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed mom and Tommy." Dean cut her off before she could continue rambling. He stood from the bed.

"All right, just slow down, would you?" he begged. It was... it was all too much. Sam bit her tongue and continued to stare at her brother. He began to laugh humorlessly.

"I mean, first you tell me you've got the shining. Then you tell me that I've got to go back home, especially when..."

"When what?"

"...when I swore to myself that I would never go back there." he shook his head and looked away from his sister. He couldn't go back. He just couldn't. Not after everything. Sam bit her lip and moved toward him.

"Dean, we've got to check this out. Just to make sure... I mean, I could check it out myself, let you know if I'm in any trouble?" she tried. Dean shook his head. He knew what was right. He knew what was wrong. And he knew if his sister was this serious about whatever was happening here, then it wasn't wrong. He looks up at her.

"We're going." he sighs, nodding.

XXX

The drive to Lawrence was long and silent, save for AC/DC blasting from their radio. When they had pulled up to their old house, Sam put a hand on her brother's shoulder as he stopped the engine. He didn't look at her, his eyes trained on their home.

"You gonna be all right, Dean?" she asked quietly. Dean was silent for a few moments before looking over at her.

"Let me get back to you on that." he whispered. She nodded and got out of the car, her brother following. They knocked on the door, and a young blonde opened it.

"Yes?" she asked. Dean began his deep federal voice.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but we're with-" It was her. The girl from her dream. Sam stopped her brother. "I'm Samantha Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. Um... we used to live here." Dean gave his sister a look. What the hell was she doing?

"You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Sam smiled. Dean sighed and looked to the woman when he heard her whisper their last name.

"That is so funny. I-I think I found some of your photos the other night." Dean's eyes widened.

"You did?" he whispered. He couldn't believe that any of their things had even survived the fire. The girl smiled lightly.

"Come on in." she opened the door wider and let them in. Sam went in first, her brother following. She led the two into the kitchen where a young girl was sitting at the table eating breakfast. A little boy was jumping up and down in his playpen chanting "Juice, juice, juice!" The woman smiled and laughed.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." she smiled fondly and handing the boy his sippy cup. "But hey, at least he won't get scurvy." she cooed in a baby voice, scratching her child's head softly.

"Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here." she introduced her daughter to the two adults.

"Hi." the young girl waved.

"Hey, Sari." Sam smiled, as Dean gave a little wave.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah, from Wichita."

"You got family here or..." The woman shook her head just a little. "No, I just..., um, needed a fresh start. That's all. So, new town, new job, as soon as I find one. New house." she smiled, but it was terribly fake.

"So, how you liking it so far?" Sam asked with a light shrug.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here. But this place has its issues." she chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. The woman pursed her lips and shook her head. "Well, it's just getting old, like, the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Well, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asked, chuckling nervously. His feet felt unsteady on this ground. He hadn't set foot here in years.

"Um... sink's backed up. There's rats in the basement." Dean looked away from her. She noticed the look and apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry. I don't... mean to complain." Dean immediately stopped her.

"No. Have you _seen_ the rats, or just heard scratching?" he asked her. The woman bit her lip. "Just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari asked. She moved towards her daughter and knelt beside her.

"Ask them if it was here when they lived here." She said. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"What, Sari?" she asked. Sari looked up at her. "The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby. There was nothing in their closets." she looked back at the siblings. "Right?" Dean chuckled half heartedly, looking at his sister for an answer.

"Right, no. No, of course not." Sam smiled. The blonde looked back at her daughter and caressed her head.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming!" the girl protested. "It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." Sam let out a little gasp, and Dean's breath hitched. She damn sure hadn't been dreaming.

XXX

"Did you hear that? A figure on fire." Sam said quickly as they made their way down the stairs.

"And Jenny was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah, and you hear what she was talking about? _Scratching_, _flickering_ lights? _Both_ signs of a malevolent spirit." The fast talking was back again, and Dean could barely speak.

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out your visions, are coming true."

"Forget about that for just a minute." Sam groaned. "The thing in that house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Tommy?"

"I don't know!" he snapped.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" the questions flew from her mouth. The two stopped walking when they neared the car.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam. We don't know yet!"

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean! We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will." Dean walked to the driver's side.

"No, I mean, now."

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she'll believe?" Dean gestured at the house in disbelief.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!"

XXX

"We just gotta chill out is all." Dean said, leaning on the back of his car after filling the tank. "If this was any other job, what would we do?" he had finally gotten his sister to calm down after arguing in front of the house for almost five minutes. He had forced her to get in the car and played some of her favorite music to calm her down. She was still slightly shaking, but she calmed down for the most part. She took a deep breath before answering her brother.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house." she said, moving over to her brother.

"Yeah, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, but, how much _do_ we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" she asked. Dean looked at her. "About that night, you mean?" Sam nodded. Dean bit his lip. He knew he didn't remember much. But he knew he remembered what could count.

"Not much...I remember the fire. The heat... then I carried you out the front door." Sam's head snapped up to her brother.

"You did?" she whispered. Dean looked back at her.

"Yeah. What, you never knew that?" Sam shook her head. "No."

"And, uh, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was... was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." He remembered Sam looking up at him like he had created the universe. She had given him a smile, and that was when their dad picked them up and carried them away from the burning house. He heard her next question.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" she asked. Dean shook his head, sitting on the trunk beside his sister.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Sam shook her head.

"Okay... So if we're gonna figure out what's going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then. See if it's the same thing."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Sam sighed. She knew this was hard for her brother and she felt bad for dragging him out here. But she knew this wasn't a regular job, and so did he.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" she asked. She watched him take a deep breath and avoid her eyes.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go to the bathroom." he muttered. Sam didn't look after him as he walked away from her. She gasped and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't cry... she just... couldn't. Dean traveled behind the building, looking behind him to see if Sam was watching. She wasn't and had her hands on her face. He wanted to go back and comfort, but... Dean sighed. He moved to the side of the building and took out his phone. Dean looked around him before dialing the number. It rung and he waited.

"This is John Winchester." He put the phone to his ear as quickly as he could. "If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235." The dial tone rang and Dean's eyes filled with tears.

"Dad. I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you get them." he shook his head as a big fat tear rolled down his face. "But... I'm with Sam. We're in Lawrence. And there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed mom or not, but... I don't know what to do." his voice broke. He bit his lip to keep a sob from breaking out.

"So, whatever you're doing, if you could get here." He drew in a breath. "Please." he begged. "I need your help, Dad." Dean waited a minute before closing the phone. He leant against the wall and kicked a trashcan. He knew his father wouldn't answer. No matter how hard he wished, begged, and pleaded. He knew it wouldn't happen.

XXX

"No, sir. Nothing weird down there. I promise." Jenny nodded as she led the plumber into the kitchen. "Sink just backed up on its' own."

"Well, I'll take a look." he told her.

"Thanks." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll just get out of your way." she smiled and moved to go watch TV with Sari. Ten minutes later, the plumber's equipment was spread out, and he was under the sink. He was unscrewing the pipe when he heard tiny cymbals clanging. He looked over and the stuffed monkey quietly chattered as it clanged its' cymbals. He only spared the thing a look. He took part of the pipe and dumped the leftover water in a bucket. The monkey was still chattering. The plumber looked at the monkey, annoyed. And it stopped. He raised his eyebrows before standing and tries to turn on the garbage disposal. It doesn't work, so he sticks his hand down there. He feels something, but when he brings his hand back up, there's nothing there. So, instead, he sticks his whole arm in. Suddenly, the garbage disposal turns on. The plumber's arm is ripped apart as he screams and blood splatters all over the kitchen. The monkey continued to chatter.

XXX

Sam and Dean made their way out of Frank's office. He had been a longtime friend of their father's.

"So, you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked. Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, we used to. A _long_ time ago. Matter of fact, must've been twenty years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interested all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Oh, we're reopening some unsolved cases. The Winchester disappearance is one of them." Sam swallowed. Frank nodded.

"Uh huh. So, what do you want to know about John?" Dean shrugged.

"Whatever you remember. You know, whatever sticks out in your mind." Dean said. Frank pursed his lips.

"Hm... well. He was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." he chuckled, and the siblings grinned too.

"And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It was that whole marine thing." he laughed. "But, uh, well he sure loved Mary. He doted on those kids." Dean gave a tiny smile. He sure had. Sam saw her brother's smile and grinned lightly. "But that was before the fire." all smiles dropped. Sam bit her lip.

"Did he ever talk about that night?" she asked. Frank shook his head. "No, not at first. I think he was in shock." Sam nodded.

"Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?" Dean's quiet moment of reminisce was over.

"Oh, he wasn't thinking straight." Frank sighed. "He said, uh, he said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked. The man paused and stared at Dean.

"Nothing did it. It was an accident." The siblings exchanged a look. "An electrical short in the _ceiling_, or _walls_, or something. I begged him to get some help, but-"

"But what?" Dean snapped shortly.

"Oh, it just got worse and worse." he sighed.

"How?" Dean said, eyes narrowed. Sam could see that Dean's tone was scaring the poor man. But she also knew if Dean got angry, he probably had a gun somewhere. She nudged Dean and gave him a look, and he bit his lip, taking slow breaths.

"He started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Um, you got a name?" Dean asked, digging in his pocket for a notepad. Frank scoffed. "No." Dean and Sam's looks faltered. _Great_.

XXX

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town." Sam said from the phone booth. Dean sat in front of her, sitting on the hood of their car.

"There's someone named El Divino. There's..." Sam choked up a laugh and snorted. "The Mysterious Mr. Fortinsky." she spared a look at her brother still giggling. "There's a Missouri Moseley, some dude-"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean stopped her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asked. Sam nodded slowly. Dean moved from the front to the back of the car and unlocked the trunk.

"Come here. Look at this. In Dad's journal. First page, first sentence, read that." she ordered. Sam took the book and read over the scribbly handwriting. '_I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth_' it read. She looked up at her brother who shrugged.

"I always thought he meant the state." he sighed. Sam grinned.

XXX

The two sat in Missouri's waiting room, twiddling their thumbs. Well, Sam is. Dean's been going through the magazines on the desk. He threw the last one down and Sam groaned when she realized her brother had left a mess. She reached up and began to clean it when she heard "All right then. Don't you worry about a thing." Sam's head turned and a short, dark woman with curly hair was leading a tall gentleman out.

"Your wife is crazy about you." she chuckled. The man thanked her, and she closed the door. She let out a breath.

"Whew! Poor bastard. His woman is cold bangin' the gardener." she sighed. Dean chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked. Missouri turned to look at him.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." she gestured for them to follow and they didn't move.

"Well? Samantha, Dean, come on already. I ain't got all day." she urged. They looked at each other before standing and following. They went under the beads in her sitting room.

"Well, let me look at you." she laughed. "Y'all grew _attractive_! And Dean, you were one goofy looking kid." she laughed. Sam laughed along with her and Dean pursed his lips.

"Sam, you look_ beautiful_. Just like your mother." she chuckled. Sam smiled shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh... poor thing. I'm sorry about your boyfriend..." she offered. Sam's smile dropped. She... she couldn't have. Unless she was really a psychic?

"And your father? He's missing?" she asked in complete total shock. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know all that?" she asked.

"Well, you were thinking it... just now." Sam raised her eyebrows and looked to her brother.

"W-Where is he? Is he okay?" Dean begged. Missouri shook her head. "I don't know." she sighed.

"Don't know?" He looked at her as if she were crazy. "You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Missouri looked offended.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" she asked. Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air!" she snapped.

"Sit._ Please_..." she muttered under her breath. Dean bit his lip and looked at the woman who went to sit down. He looked at Sam who was quietly laughing at him, he shoved her lightly and Samantha moved to sit down. Dean sat next to her, leaning back, ready to put his feet on the table.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gon' whack you with a spoon." she stopped him.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean defended.

"Well, you were thinking about it." Sam fell back on the couch in laughter. When she finally got herself together, she sat back up.

"Okay, so... our dad." Sam started. "When did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just... told him what was really out there in the dark." she nodded. "I guess you could say, I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked. "Do-Do you know what killed our mom?" She took a breath.

"A little. Your daddy took me to the house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"Could you?" Sam whispered hopefully, her eyes shining. She shook her head.

"What was it?"

"I don't know." She exhaled sharply and shook her head. "But it was _evil_."

XXX

"Look, I feel just awful about the poor man's hand, but how can I be held liable?" Jenny asked as she put dishes in the sink. She heard the reply and immediately scoffed.

"Yeah, but I can't afford a lawyer!" she protested. Jenny didn't hear the reply as she heard more rattling and scratching from above her.

"Okay, listen, y-you just got to let me call you back." she sighed, hanging up the phone. She looked over to her son who was still bouncing in his playpen.

"Ritchie, mommy's gonna be right back, okay?" she nodded.

"0-Kay." Ritchie smiled up at his mother as he sat back down with his toys.

XXX

Missouri looked between the two siblings from where she stood.

"So, you think something's back in that house?" she asked. Dean looked to Sam, hoping she would answer.

"Definitely." she whispered. Missouri moved back to her chair, shaking her head lightly.

"I-I don't understand." Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" The psychic shook her head. "I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and... it's been _quiet_. _No_ sudden deaths, _no_ freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?" she asked them. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. But... Dad going missing, and Tommy dying and now this house... all at once? It just feels like something's starting." Dean stared at his sister and sighed, "Well that's a comforting thought."

XXX

Ritchie's playpen latch clicked open. The front fell, causing Ritchie to look at it in confusion. The fridge latch clicked open as well, and it slowly opened. Ritchie stood. "Juice." he whispered and grinned. Maybe his Mommy had left it open so he could get his _own_ juice. He could show Mommy that he's a big boy! Ritchie climbed inside the fridge, grabbing his juice. But when he turned around, the fridge shut. Jenny entered the kitchen.

"Oh, baby, either we have rats or mommy is going crazy." she laughed, looking to the playpen. But the laughter stopped immediately when she saw it wide open, and her baby nowhere to be seen.

"Ritchie?" she whispered. She didn't hear a response and called out the name in a panic.

"Ritchie?!" She ran from the kitchen, searching the living room, the bathroom and the TV room.

"Baby, where are you?!" she cried. Jenny ran back into the kitchen, moving around the table. Her _baby _was gone. _Her_ baby was gone. Her baby was _gone_! She looked to the fridge and realized that it was slightly leaking milk. She groaned and ran over to the fridge, opening it.

"Mommy." she heard. Her son was sitting in the middle of the fridge, sippy cup in hand.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered, bringing her son out of the refrigerator. She hugged her son close to her, not caring about the open fridge. Jenny heard a knock on the door and wiped her tears. She went to the door and opened it, trying to even out her breathing.

"Sam, Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked. Dean and Sam seemed confused. They could probably see the terror on her face, and her breath hadn't evened at all. But neither said anything about it.

"Um, hey, Jenny. This is our friend Missouri." Sam introduced them. Missouri nodded and gave her a smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house, for old time's sake." Dean sort of shrugged. Jenny shook her head and looked at her son in her arms, caressing his forehead.

"No, you know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important-Ow!" Dean cried when Missouri had smacked him upside the head. He widened his eyes and turned to Missouri who began to scold him.

"Give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's upset?" she moved in front of him as Sam began to snicker again. "Forgive this boy. He means well. He's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. But hear me out." Dean gave Missouri as offended look and Sam tried as hard as she could to keep her laughter in.

"About what?" Jenny seemed defensive, but also nervous as she asked.

"About this house." Missouri said. She wasn't watching what she said, but she seemed confident in what she was saying. Jenny immediately looked freaked. "What are you talking about?" she tried to seem confident, but it immediately faltered. Missouri tilted her head.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Jenny tried to stop looking in her eyes.

"You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family... Am I mistaken?" she looked at the woman waiting in confirmation. Jenny looked as if she could barely breath when she took in a shaky breath.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"We're people who can help. Who can stop this thing, but you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny looked at all three of them. And decided.

XXX

Sam, Dean, and Missouri went upstairs and followed Jenny instructions into Sari's room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri said. The siblings looked around and Sam's breath hitched. She knew why, but she just had to ask.

"Why?" she whispered.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam nodded. Her and her brother looked to the ceiling and could almost picture their mother... _burning_. Dean shook his head to clear it and averted his eyes. He looked to Missouri before taking out his EMF meter. He pulled the antennae out and it started up. Missouri had been putting her hands over things and you could tell she was sensing some energy. She turned to Dean.

"That an EMF?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Amateur." she mumbled. Dean shot the woman an annoyed look before going back to the device. It began to buzz, and the siblings looked at each other.

"I don't know if the two of you should be disappointed or relieved... but this ain't the thing that took your mom." The two stared up at he, not believing it.

"Are you sure?" Sam muttered. Missouri nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different." she moved towards the closet.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it... _them_. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean's deep voice rasped.

"They're here because of what happened to your family." Missouri moved out of the closet and back over to them.

"You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It _walked_ this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes wounds get infected." Sam took a shaky breath and shook her head. "I don't understand."

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy." she gasped when she felt a twinge in the energy. She looked around.

"It's attracted a poltergeist. A _nasty_ one." She grimaced.

"And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." Sam quickly came with a retort.

"You said there was more than one spirit." Missouri nodded. She moved back into the closet.

"I just can't quite make out the second one." Dean closed the EMF.

"Well, one thing's for damn sure: Nobody's dying in this house ever again." he promised.

"So, whatever_ is_ here, how do we stop it?"

XXX

"What is this stuff anyway?" Dean grumbled as he continued to put different spices and objects into cloths and tie them up into a bag. He had only made three so far. And to him, it wasn't fair that Sam got to stay up and finish helping Missouri.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." She informed him.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with it?" he mumbled.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the North, South, East, and West corners on each floor of the house." she said as she sat across from him. Sam joined them, sitting at the front of the table.

"We're gonna be punching holes in the drywall. Jenny's gonna love that." he muttered sarcastically. Missouri looked up at him and smirked.

"She'll _live_." she smiled slyly, raising an eyebrow. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back down at the bag he was making.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should." Missouri nodded. "It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor, but we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." she warned. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They'd work as fast as they could, as long as they cleared this thing out of their home.

XXX

Missouri had convinced Jenny to take the kids to see a movie, or maybe to eat dinner. She knew Jenny would worry, but she also knew that they couldn't be around when they began this ritual. When Missouri had showed Jenny and the kids out of the door, she came back in and shut it. The three began on their floors.

Sam took a hammer to the closest guest room on the top floor. She tapped the wall using the end of the hammer.

Dean moved the blender and other objects out of the way in the corner of the kitchen. He slightly tapped the wall with his mini axe before making his hole with just three hard taps.

In the corner of the basement, Missouri threw her bag in an already made hole she had found beneath some wood. She heard sliding and immediately looked up where a dresser was coming at her. She screamed and grunted as it hit her from waist down.

Dean had just finished making his hole when he heard metal clanging together. He turned and immediately dropped to the floor as a knife was flung at him. Dean grabbed the kitchen table and held it in front of them where the knives were buried through the table.

Upstairs, Sam had just begun to make her hole when she heard a crash. She turned, but didn't get to see as a cord wrapped around her neck. She screamed in pain as it grew tighter and tighter. Samantha gasped for air. She pulled hard, but the cord didn't let go. She grasped for the bag and tried to reach the hole to throw it in. But she couldn't reach. Sam couldn't take it anymore as she felt her airway cut off. She grasped with both hands trying to pull. She felt lightheaded, and she saw spots in her vision. The last thing she heard before going unconscious was a panicked "Sam!"

XXX

The three of them were downstairs in the kitchen, inspecting the damage that had been done. Sam was sporting an angry reddish bruise around her neck. Missouri probably had bruises along her waistline. Chairs had been thrown, the table of course had knives all over it, cabinets had been flung open. Food had somehow fallen out of the fridge? It was a disaster. Sam looked over at Missouri who was leaning against the overturned table.

"Are you sure this is over?" she asked. Missouri was quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm sure." she confirmed. "Why? Why do you ask?" Sam didn't look at her. "No, never mind. It's nothing, I guess." she sighed. Dean looked ready to say something until they saw the light come on.

"Hello?" they heard Jenny's voice. "We're home." they walked into the kitchen. She gasped at the sight.

"What-What happened?" she asked.

"Hi. Sorry. We'll, um, we'll pay for all this." Sam rushed her words. Dean gave her a look, and Sam shot one back.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri assured. They each looked to Dean who stared with furrowed brows. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop!" Missouri ordered. Dean began to mutter under his breath looking for a mop. "And don't cuss at me!" she growled. He shook his head and pouted a little before moving to the closet.

XXX

That night, Jenny lie in bed. She had had so much to deal with that week. Her daughter's nightmares about a monster in her closet, the random strangers who had claimed to live in this house, thinking her son had gone missing, and finally, the supposed poltergeist those random strangers had defeated. But finally, she could have a peaceful night, snuggled in her bed with a good book. When she yawned, she knew it was time to sleep. She put the book down on her bedtime table and cut the lamp off. But Jenny didn't notice the '67 Chevy Impala parked out front. But she did notice her bed begin to shake violently after she had snuggled into her pillow. She screamed in shock and for help.

Outside, the siblings were both watching the house, unaware of the struggle happening inside.

"So, tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean grumbled. Sam shook her head.

"I don't know. I just, I still have a bad feeling." she continued to stare at the house.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstein thing. The house should be clean. This should be over." Sam looked over to him. "Yeah, well, probably. But I just want to make sure. That's all." she muttered. Dean sighed and leant back on his seat.

"Yeah, well, problem is, I could be sleeping on a bed right now." he grumbled. Sam looked closer and realized it had begun to look exactly like her vision. The house, a blonde woman in the window... calling and banging for help!

"Dean. Dean!" Sam called his name only twice before exiting the car. He looked and was out as well.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny!" he called, as the two ran onto the lawn.

Upstairs, Jenny had finally gotten off the bed that was still shaking. She ran to the door, trying to open it as hard as she could.

"Come on." she whispered, panicked. In Sari's room, the figure was there again. It was the first time the figure had ever tried to come out of the closet. Sari screamed loudly. Dean ran to Jenny's door and called her name.

"I can't open the door!" the desperate cry came from inside.

"Stand back!" he called back to her. She moved away and with one strong kick, the door shot open.

"Come on!"

"No, my kids!" she sobbed.

"Sam's got your kids, come on!" he ordered.

Sam had already grabbed Ritchie and was running into Sari's room, where she noticed the room was lit.

"Please!" she heard the cry. She looked in there and the figure was on fire. Her mind flashed back to 22 years ago, her mommy on the ceiling. But the flashback was over as soon as it had started. Sam rushed in, covering the boy's head. She grabbed Sari from the bed.

"Come here. Don't look, don't look!" she ordered. The girl hid her face in Sam's shoulder and they left the room.

Dean and Jenny made it outside and Jenny couldn't see her kids. Dean couldn't see Sam coming from the wide open door either. But they heard a nasty growling. Inside, Sam had heard the growling too and set the kids down at the edge of the stairs.

"Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" she ordered. But before Sari's very eyes, she was dragged off with a small scream. She tried to find purchase on anything as she was dragged down the hallway to the kitchen. She crashed into the table and into the fridge.

"Sari, baby are you okay?!" Jenny cried, taking her children into her arms. Dean leaned down to the young girl.

"Sari, where's Sam?" he asked.

"She's inside, something's got her!" she cried. Dean looked to the door and as soon as he looked, it slammed shut. Dean ran to the door and tried everything. The knob, of course, kicking it down, slamming it with his body, even headbutting. He felt a little dizzy, but it was quickly cleared as he ran to the car. He pulled over the trunk, grabbed a shotgun, some rocksalt and an ax. Dean ran back to the house that had attracted a crowd. Jenny was taking care of her children while he ran to the door. He hit the door with the axe.

Inside, Sam was thrown into the wall, thrown into cabinets, and glass shattered. She was pinned to a wall. She tries to move any part of her body, but can't. Sam heard a growling whisper. She also heard her brother calling through a hole in the door. The figure from Sari's room makes its' way into the kitchen. But then... she sees something... _someone_."Sam?! Sam!" she heard her brother and tilted her head just a little to see him barreling down the hall. They both looked to the figure. Dean points his shotgun and hears his sister yell "No! Don't. Don't!"

"What? Why?!" Dean asked quickly. "Because I know who it is." Dean furrowed his brows. What was she talking about?

"I can see her now..." It was just barely a whisper. The fire slowly melted away and in its' place... Mary Winchester. Dean's hand began to shake as he lowered the gun. His hard look melted off and tears came to his eyes. Sam's as well. Mary smiled at her son, and Dean was hit with a bucket of emotions. Happiness, sadness, fear, _confusion_. But it all came out in one word.

"_Mom_." he whispered it, laying his emotions on the line. She stepped slowly toward him.

"Dean." she smiled. Her voice sounded like pure silk. Like it wasn't there... but it was. She reached out and put a hand on her son's cheek. Dean swallowed thickly, feeling love in the small caress. Mary let go, and made her way over to Samantha, who was biting her lip, hoping to keep a sob from coming. But it came anyway as soon as her mother laid a hand to her cheek as well.

"Samantha... my beautiful baby girl." she whispered.

"Mommy." she cried. It felt so good to hear her mother say her name. She had never seen her, only in pictures. Her beautiful, _beautiful _mother. But suddenly, Mary's smile faded.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as tears pricked her eyes. Sam shook her head.

"For what?" she gasped. Mary shook her head and stepped back, both her children's eyes following her every move. She turned away from them and looked up to the ceiling.

"_You_, get out of my house. And let go of my _daughter_." she growled, just before catching on fire again. Sam shook her head in disbelief as her mother went up in flames. The fire flew up to the ceiling and just like that... everything was quiet. Sam gasped as her body was unpinned from the wall. She shook her head violently and fell into a heap on the floor. Dean took his sister in his arms and rocked her slowly as she sobbed.

"No. No. No." she chanted as she leant into her brother's chest. Dean rocked her quietly, letting himself cry as well. Their _mother_. When Sam finished, she looked up at her brother, who looked down at her.

"_Now_ it's over." she grunted.

XXX

The next morning, the siblings had come back to the house to let Missouri inspect it. But also to collect the things Jenny had found of theirs. Dean looked through the photos. A few of his whole family, some of his father and he, some of Sam and him. Lots of others as well.

"Thanks for these." he thanked.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Jenny smiled. He put the pictures back in the box and shut it in the backseat of their car.

"Well," Missouri started, coming from the house to sit beside Sam on the stairs. "There are no spirits in there anymore. This time for sure." Sam took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Not even my mom?" she whispered.

"No." Missouri shook her head sorrowfully. Sam nodded, not being able to clear her head from last night.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back at the psychic.

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they canceled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing." Sam widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Why would she do something like that?" she whispered. Missouri smiled.

"Well, to protect her children, of course." Sam shook her head and looked away. She couldn't cry after how much she had the night they had, but she couldn't believe her mom would destroy herself. For _her_. She saw Missouri reaching out for a hug and took it, needing the motherly love at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." she whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you?" she asked, laughing slightly. "Even when I couldn't." Sam looked up at the woman, after letting go of the hug, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered. Missouri took a deep breath.

"I know I should have all the answers, but..." she took a pause and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Sam, you ready?" they heard. Sam looked up and nodded at her brother. Dean and Jenny said their goodbyes as well as Jenny and Sam. Jenny stood beside Missouri who chuckled as Jenny thanked her as well.

"Don't you kids be strangers." Missouri called. Dean looked up at her.

"We won't." he promised. "And Dean. Don't be so hard on yourself... You'll see him again soon." Dean widened his eyes. "And I don't mean your father." she grinned.

"See you around." she said her goodbye. Dean swallowed as they got in the car. Missouri watched as the boys drove off. In his heart, and her own, she knew that he knew what she meant.

XXX

Missouri had walked home in the humid air, knowing who was there waiting for her. She entered and threw her keys into a bowl by her desk. She entered her sitting room and gave the man who was sitting there a look. Missouri put her purse down on the table.

"That girl... she has such _powerful _abilities. Why she couldn't sense her own father, I have no idea." John Winchester sat on the couch, hands over his face. After a few seconds, he finally looked up.

"Mary's spirit... Do you really think she saved them?" he asked. Missouri sighed.

"I do." she nodded. He nodded back at her and looked down at the ring on his finger. He spun it around on his finger. The psychic shook her head from above him.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why don't you go talk to your children?" his head shook.

"God, I want to... You have no idea how much I want to see them. But I can't. Not yet." he whispered.

"Not until I know the truth."

**Yayyyy another quick update :)**


End file.
